Kingdom Hearts III
by MaxXUnlimited
Summary: Organization XIII was only a prelude, a masquerade that hid a much greater enemy. What terrible strength do these masters of shadow hold? The battle our heroes were chosen for is about to begin. Can even their radiance hold back this darkness?
1. This Story Isn't Over

**Kingdom Hearts III**

I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Please R & R :)

**Opening**

Sora gritted his teeth; he could taste his blood in his mouth. It was metallically bitter - disgusting. He tried spitting out the blood, but it was impossible to get rid of the taste. It didn't really matter anymore anyways, the way the battle was going, the way he was bleeding into his mouth; it would soon be filled with that taste again. Still, he needed to try to get rid of it. He needed to try to wake up from this nightmare.

A man towered over the badly injured Sora, smiling sadistically at the pain Sora was experiencing. The man was partially illuminated from behind by a spectacularly bright heart shaped moon. Kingdom hearts. But even the light of all lights could not diminish this man's powerful darkness. He took a step toward Sora, the ground and light shuddering and surrendering to the movement of his feet and his body. His movement changed the influx of light from onhigh, and the light shimmered across metal shards that lined the ground around the two combatants. The man's shadow washed over Sora and Sora's blood ran cold.

"You are pathetic." Came the ominous and threatening voice of the figure. His voice had a certain, haze to it that made it seem as though it were coming at you from all directions. He raised his right hand from his side, aiming the held weapon, the dark twisted keyblade he wielded directly at Sora. "I think it's time we ended this. Your futile attempt to stop me has failed wouldn't you agree?" He added, as his amber eyes fell to the weapon in Sora's lowered hand. To Sora's keyblade. Or at least what used to be his keyblade. What remained in Sora's hand was only a shattered remnant of it's former self. The handle and a small protrusion of metal were all that was left of it in Sora's hand. The rest of the blade had been shattered, existing only as the metallic shards that littered the battlefield. They had vanquished so many enemies before, but now all they could do was reflect the light from Kingdom Hearts.

_"I can't give up! Not yet!"_ Sora thought. But what was he without the keyblade? The keyblade was broken, destroyed, what hope did he have now? Magic? What use would that be against the menace in front of him. Someone who in a few powerful strikes of his own keyblade had rendered Sora's useless and destroyed. Was there even any point in trying to fight back? All he was without the keyblade was that same weak little kid when this whole thing started.

_"No. No I can't think like that! I have to protect Kingdom Hearts, I have to protect everyone! But where are they... where's Riku? Where's Roxas? Where was the King? They were supposed to be here. I can't do this by myself... especially now..."_

But Sora buried these doubts, hiding them behind his unshakable determination. "No! I don't agree. I can't let you win!"

A laugh escaped the dark figure before Sora as Sora raised up the handle of his keyblade, his eyes staring right back into the figure's with great defiance. "I must admit, you are more strong willed then I thought. I had hoped to break you before I killed you, but I guess one can't always get what they want. Ah such a pity."

Sora opened his free hand, extending all his fingers. His body hurt all over, it felt nearly as broken as the keyblade he held, but he had to try. He had to. Sora moved forward, striking the keyblade of his enemy with the handle of his keyblade while he charged all the energy he could muster into his off hand, lightning began to arc around the rapidly growing focal point just before his palm. The figure seemed caught off guard by Sora's attack as the strike of from the handle of Sora's keyblade successfully deflected away the menace's own, leaving him open for Sora's follow up attack. Sora pushed his hand forward so that his palm and the focal point of the powerful Thundaga spell was just in front of the figure. The spell erupted forward, quickly engulfing the figure in powerful electric arcs. There was dark groan of pain and the dark figure reeled backwards from Sora. Sora braced himself against the ground, ready to take full advantage of his opponent's dazed state, but when he put his right foot back, it surged with pain. The pain overwhelmed Sora's senses and he cried out in pain as he fell onto his his right knee. Sora, through sheer force of will was able to stand back up, teeth and hands clenched as he pushed through the pain. The source of the pain had been a shard of his own keyblade that had become deeply embedded into his right leg when his keyblade had shattered. The act of moving his right leg back had cause it to twist in jsut the wrong way to cause the agonizing pain he was now feeling. Sora reached down, ripping the metallic shard from his wounded flesh with his free hand, feeling the incredibly strong urge to pass out or vomit from the pain. But he couldn't. He had to win. He was the only one who could do it now. He felt the blood begin to flow, a trickle of sickly warmth on his leg, but the pain was bearable now. He began to raise the hand still grasped around his keyblade.

"Curag..." he began to say, but was stopped as a cripplingly powerful grasp wrapped around Sora's spellcasting hand. The grip constricted as Sora looked forward, into the amber eyes of his assailant. Sora could just see it from the reflected light of Kingdom Hearts but the assailant was smiling, relishing in the pain on Sora's face as his hand constricted around Sora's wrist. The grip was unbelievably strong, so Strong, Sora was unable to keep his grip around the handle of his keyblade, and it felt from his hand to the ground with a rattle. Sora moved his free hand back, his fingers slippery and dyed red with is blood. He charged up another thundaga spell, ready to free himself from this man's grip. But then he felt it, the embrace of cold steel against his midsection. On the front and the back of his body. The cold feeling faded pretty quickly, as a warm thick wetness replaced it. Sora looked down, seeing the keyblade of the figure had pierced through his abdomen, blood slowly oozing out and dyeing his clothes that dark scarlet. The blade was held, pierced through Sora for several seconds as Sora's mind attempted to comprehend what was happening. There wasn't pain. No there was only numbness, leeching forth from that spot just like his blood was. The dark figure released Sora's hand as he slowly withdrew his blade from Sora's body.

Sora was quickly loosing feeling in his body, losing the ability to keep his body up under the massive stress it had endured. He fell, hard to his knees, but he didn't feel it He didn't feel any of it. His body fell forward forcing Sora to move his hands in front of him so was on the ground, on his hands and knees. Sora strained to look up, his strength rapidly flowing out of him as his blood embraced the ground below. He felt cold.

"This is it." The dark figure said, gesturing his hands upwards as he observed the battlefield, fully taking in the moment of his triumph. "This is the end for you." He lowered his hands as the dark keyblade he weld was once more pointed towards Sora, dark energy gathering and surrounding the blade.

"No.... this can't be happening... I feel... so cold..." He'd felt this feeling once before. But only once. When he'd begun to die as he turned into a heartless. "I... I failed...."

"Don't feel too bad. You put up a surprisingly good fight for someone so weak. It's too bad killing your friends won't be such good sport." the dark figure prodded the thoroughly beaten Sora. He had gathered the necessary energy to finish off the keybalde wielder infront of him, he was just relishing the last few moments of his victory.

"It's not supposed to end this way. It can't end this way. I'm supposed to beat you. I'm supposed to save everyone."

"Sorry Sora, but this is my world now. I make the rules. There are no happy endings for you, and no one can save you now." the figure said amused with his own reply. "Game Over." He concluded, launching the dark energy off his blade with a mighty swing. It sped forward, streaming out into a projectile headed directly for Sora. Sora looked to the ground as his face expressed something that was foreign to Sora. Defeat.

"Kairi, Riku, Roxas.. Donald, Goofy... everyone... I'm sorry. I... I wasn't strong enough. I failed." Sora said, his mind running through everything that had led to this moment. To his last moment.

**Chapter 1**

"What does it say?" Riku asked Sora anxiously, attempting to move himself into a proper position to read the letter. Kairi was just as anxious as the two boys, wondering what this was all about but she patiently waited for Sora and Riku to read the letter.

Sora's eyes quickly darted back and forth as he continued to read:

To Sora, Riku and Kairi,

I must apologize in advance for what I'm about to write, but circumstances leave me little choice. There are events that are threatening to transpire, new information I've gathered, and information I've withheld from you that you need to know. It would be insufficient to attempt to tell you everything in this letter, so I need you to please come to my castle. We have a great deal to discuss. I am truly sorry you three couldn't have more time after the ordeals you've already been through, but this requires immediate attention. I hope you don't find it presumptuous, but I'm taking the liberty of assuming you are willing to join me here. Please be ready for the 29th of June. I believe that is the proper date in your world.

Sincerely,  
King Mickey

P.S. some old friends will be picking you up

"He wants us to leave on the 29th?? That's tomorrow!!" Sora said shocked. A whirlwind of thoughts tore around in Sora's head, as his hands supporting the note dropped to his sides, and his eyes to the ground in front of him. He was semi-excited at the prospect of a new adventure. As dangerous and difficult as the adventures that had occupied his life for the last several years were, they bestowed meaning, a great destiny to his life. There was nothing more rewarding then being able to protect and save your friends. He remembered the look of gratefulness and awe he'd seen on his friends faces; particularly Kairi's. Not that he didn't like the smile she always seemed to have on her face when he saw her, but it wasn't quite the same. At the same time, his adventures usually came at the cost of his friends being put in some form of peril while he was away from them. Leaving Destiny Islands had usually meant leaving their sides. This time though, it looked like the three of them would be going together.

"No.." Kairi's voice, uncharacteristically heavy and solemn said. Sora looked up, slightly confused. _"No what?"_ he thought, as he looked into her eyes, her eyes blue and deep like the ocean, threatening to overflow. Sora opened his mouth to ask what he'd said that had made her so upset, but was quickly interrupted when she literally leapt at him from where she stood a few feet in front of him

"Hey!" Sora blurted out, taken aback by her gesture. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I won't let you leave again" she cried burying her face into his shoulder. Sora could hear the tremble in her voice. Sora let the note, still held in his right hand slip through his fingers and fall to the ground. With his hands now free he wrapped his arms around her as well. As much as he liked hugging her, her natural warmth, her radiance and affection were quite possibly the greatest things he'd ever received, but he couldn't take them and enjoy them under the pretense of her being upset and sad. So he dutifully broke the hug after a few seconds, moving his hands so they firmly rested on her should and bending down slightly so their faces were at the same level. She turned away from him though, casting her gaze to the ground.

"Kairi..." Sora began, his voice soft and comforting. Kairi looked up from the ground, their eyes meeting again. Sora smiled softly as he wiped away the lone tear that'd cast itself on her face. "It's okay. You're supposed to come too!" The change is Kairi's facial expressions were radical, quickly changing from a look of forlorn sadness, to one of frustrated confusion, and then just as quickly to one of happiness. The two exchanged a brief smile before Sora added "Riku will be coming too, we'll all go together!" Kairi and Sora both looked to Riku at this remark. He'd been silent during Sora and Kairi's exchange, and merely had a smirk on his face after having witnessed it. Riku's smirk made Sora very aware that he was still holding on to Kairi, and he immediately withdrew his hands with a mumbled "oh.. um.. uh.". He felt a quick rush of blood into his face which he was sure dyed his face a deep scarlet.

There was an awkward silence. Sora scratched the back of his head as he often did when he was feeling nervous or uncomfortable.

"So guys... I guess we should start getting ready huh? We might not be back for awhile. What are we going to tell everyone?"

"I'm not sure. But you're right. We definitely need to get ready."

The rest of the day passed quickly. The three teens had so much to do, and Mickey had given them little time to do it.

It was nearly nighttime now, and Sora stood, the lone figure on a long string of rocks that protruded lightly off the Island and into the sea. The suns last rays were just fading away, casting a gentle glow on the horizon. Sora closed his eyes, his body embracing the light breeze that rode in from the sea. He raised his right arm from his side, repeating a motion that'd become almost second nature to him now. As his arm became level, he snapped his fingers, summoning forth the Oathkeeper. This was without a doubt his favourite keyblade, but not because it was the most effective in battle; that was a right exclusively owned by the Ultima Weapon. Rather it was his favourite due to the symbolic meaning. While it had initially been tied to a promise to return to Kairi, it'd turned into an Oath to always keep her safe, no matter what. That was one oath he had no intention of ever breaking.

He blured forward, skimming over the rocks at his feet with such speed he hardly touched them, before thrusting the Oathkeeper forward hard. As soon as his momentum had stopped his moving forward, he kicked off from the rocks beneath his feet, propelling himself into the air. Sora twisted as he back-flipped in mid-air, cutting a full circle in the air before landing in a crouched position, keyblade extended, on another rock in nearly the same place he'd started. He was still in as good of fighting shape as ever, helped no doubt by frequent practice he and Riku had been engaging in. Sora stood up before hand springing backwards, flattening both his hands out to produce more leverage and avoid hurting the fingers that had previously been curled around the Oathkeeper. As he his weight began to tilt him the rest of the way through the handspring, Sora pushed off the gorund, wrapping his fingers back around the keyblade so it followed with him as he once again became air borne. While still in the air, Sora brought his right arm back and whipped it forward, sending the Oathkeeper hurtling away from him at amazing speed. The Oathkeeper sped along a circular trajectory, making its way back towards Sora as he made a perfect landing on another rock face. He put his hand out again and a moment later the Oathkeeper had filled his grasp. He smiled to himself.

"Whatever King Mickey has waiting for us, we'll be ready. After taking down Xemnas, anything else should be easy." Sora thought aloud. With Riku and Kairi by his side, they could take on the world.

"Still practicing eh?" A voice spoke to Sora. It seemed to come from all around. It was distinctly familiar.

"Who's there??" a bewildered Sora demanded, moving himself into his traditional attack position as he looked all around for the origin of the voice; only to find nothing.

"Psst, over here!"

Sora whipped himself towards where the voice had come from. Again, nothing.

"Come on Sora!"

_"That's it! It's his voice, I know it!"_ Sora thought. "Roxas! Where are you?"

"Ah, good Sora. I was beginning to think you'd forgot about me." The words echoed from a place directly in front of Sora. A moment later a ghostly, faded image of Roxas had made its presence known, appearing where the voice had come from.

"Roxas!" Sora said the name again with a mix of happiness and confusion. Sora lowered his keyblade before moving forward and reaching out to grasp Roxas, only to find his hand passed straight through the ghostly vigil, as though nothing were there.

"Whoa! What the?" Sora questioned, taking a quick step away from Roxas' ghostly form.

"Heh sorry about that." Roxas grinned, scratching the back of his head much like Sora did. "I don't really have a physical presence."

Sora cast a doubtful look at Roxas, not sure exactly what to make of what was going on. "So you're like what a figment of my imagination? A delusion?"

"Well no don't be silly. I'm very real. A delusion? Perhaps that would be more accurate. I'm not really standing here in front of you, nor is my voice speaking to you from in front of you. I'm all up here." Roxas exaplined, tapping the side of his head just above his left ear. "I'm speaking to you from in your head. I just thought it'd be easier to talk if I appeared to have a presence before you."

"Oh," Sora responded flatly. He didn't fully understand what Roxas had said nor how he was doing the parts that Sora did understand, but he felt that wasn't the most important question he needed to ask.

"So you like, have a presence inside me?"

"Yeah I guess that's the simplest way to put it."

"But.. how?"

Roxas shrugged. "Wish I could tell you. If I were to guess, it has something to do with the fact that when we recombined, you weren't a heartless but I was a nobody. If you can reunite a nobody with their heartless, and they choose to willingly they can turn back into what they used to be. But you weren't a heartless when we recombined. Like I feel like we're the same now but I still feel like I'm me too you know? I'm part of you but separate too. It's weird."

"Very..." said a highly perplexed Sora. The two were silent for a moment. Roxas had a look on his face as though he were expecting something. "Wait a sec! Does that mean Kairi and Namine are like us too??"

Roxas smirked. It was clear that's exactly what he was waiting for. "Yes, I believe they are. That's part of the reason why I decided to talk to you now, since we're off again."

"Part of the reason?" Sora questioned. Sora was actually just about to ask why Roxas had shown up to start talking to him now.

"Well Sora I gotta be honest." Roxas put his hand to his chin, a strongly contemplative look on his face. "there's things that you've been doing since we recombined that are just damn frustrating for me to watch."

"Huh what?" Sora asked. That was truly the last thing he had expected. "What do I do that frustrates you??" Sora was a little taken aback. He was actually a little insulted, but curious as well.

"Well I guess the first thing..." Roxas' gaze fell to the Oathkeeper which was loyally held at Sora's side.

"What you don't like this keyblade? Didn't you use this one all the time too?"

"No no that's not what I meant. I'm more concerned with the fact that you're still only wielding one keyblade."

"We both know I can only wield one except in Drive form" Sora protested. How could Roxas not know that?

Roxas shook his head, dismissing what Sora had just said. "That's not true at all. If I can do it you can do it. Have you even tried since we recombined?"

"Well no but..."

"Well then don't say you can't do it Sora. It's just like summoning one keyblade. I'll teach you how, but that can wait for later. Something else I'm wondering about, why haven't you done anything about her?"

"her?" Sora asked, genuinely uncertain who Roxas was referring to. For somehow who was essentially the same as himself, Sora was finding it hard to figure out what Roxas was thinking.

"You know who I mean Sora, Kairi."

Sora blushed. "Um what about her?" He asked Roxas, knowing full well "what about her" Roxas was talking about.

Roxas sighed irritably, well as irritably as a ghostly image can sigh, rolling his eyes as well. "You're borderline in love with her man, I don't even have to look into your head to figure that one out."

Sora swallowed hard. He knew there was no use denying it; it was true after all. It just felt strange to have someone say it out loud.

"But.. um.. what about her and Riku..."

Roxas chuckled. "You need to be more observant Sora. Kairi only has eyes for you. The way she talks to you, the way she looks at you. Add to that the whole you've saved her life several times, and I don't know what you're waiting for.

"I uh... I..." Sora stumbled with his words, his nerve and thought process quickly unravelling. It was so peculiar. He often had thoughts that would tell him the same things. That he should go for it, that Kairi was totally interested in him, but up until now he'd completely dismissed such thoughts. Now that there was a voice before him, saying and enforcing those thoughts it was hard to ignore.

"So what do I do?" Sora finally managed to say after recomposing himself.

"Man I can't do all the work for you Sora." Roxas responded with a smile. "Just be a little more straightforward. Show her that you're interested. But I need to be going for now Sora. I'll catch you later. Just remember I'm up there too." Roxas added pointing to Sora's forehead.

"Roxas wait! There's still more I have to ask!" Sora yelled, grabbing at Roxas despite knowing these efforts were fruitless. Sora's hands passed through nothing as the last traces of the ghostly image of Roxas faded from Sora's vision. Sora remained standing in silence for several moments, contemplating what had just happened. Roxas was still here. What power did he still wield? He could still see and form an opinion on things, and he seemed to be able to read Sora thoughts. But Sora could not do the same. In fact Sora had no idea of Roxas' continued existence until tonight. He didn't dwell on this long though, as the reinforcement about Kairi from Roxas was far more pressing and interesting.

"Sora?" A voice spoke, shocking Sora out of his thoughts. He immediately moved to engage the voice, summoning forth the Oathkeeper.

"Whoa Sora!" Kairi said raising her hands in front of herself in a defensive position.

"Oh Kairi! It's you." Sora sighed in relief, un-tensing himself and dismissing the Oathkeeper with a flick of his wrist.

Kairi dropped her hands from in front of her. There was a faint smile on her face, but it was predominantly filled with concern. "Are you okay Sora? I thought I heard you talking to someone"

"Yeah..." Sora replied, his hand instinctively moving to scratch his head. "I'm okay. Just a little anxious I guess."

Kairi took a few steps toward Sora, so the two were only standing a few feet apart. "You always did excited about leaving here, even when we were kids." The two smiled at each other. Sora felt the familiar hotness in his face.

"Well not without you. I never wanted to leave without you Kairi."

The smile on her face grew even larger and more distinct as she took another step forward. She reached out with her left hand grabbed ahold of Sora's right hand. "I know Sora. When I thought you were going to be leaving again, I got really upset. It really made me think. About how much I hated not being able to see or talk to you. About how happy I am when you're around." Her eyes were locked on his. "You know... I never really did thank you properly. For everything you've done for me; for everyone. You came for me when no one else could.."

"Of course I did. How could I do anything else? I swore I'd come back to you didn't I?"

Another step forward. Their faces were mere inches apart now; so close Sora could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. He could smell her distinctive fragrance. Sora felt his heart beat with an intensity like never before, it was so fast and loud he felt for sure Kairi could hear it too. Her right hand moved from her side and between them before gently grazing Sora's face. The touch of her skin on Sora's face was exquisite, like the feeling of fine silk, a prelude to the fulfillment of his seemingly lifelong desire.

"Kairi, I -" Sora attempted to say but was stopped when she moved her hand from the side of his face to his lips, the gesture indicating that the two no longer had a need for words. She leaned in, the distance between them closing agonizingly slowly for Sora. Almost there...

"Sora! Kairi!" An unfortunately timed voice rang out, cutting through and obliterating the moment Kairi and Sora had a moment previously, been having together. The two instinctively broke apart not wishing to be seen in so delicate a position. Both their faces became flush as they looked towards the voice. Given the darkness it was hard to tell exactly where the speaker was located.

"_Damnit _Riku_..."_ Sora thought as he continued looking for his friend through the darkness that now layed heavy on the Island. _"Did he see us?"_ was Sora's next thought, causing him further exasperation.

"Riku! We're over here!" came Kairi's response, having regained her composure. There was a soft swishing sound as Riku made his way quickly across the sand. This made it easier for Sora to locate his friend


	2. See You Soon

**Chapter 2: See You Soon**

Sora took in a deep breath, examining the area around himself. He was deep in a forest, completely surrounded by enemies with malice in their eyes. The most disturbing thing was that these enemies were not heartless, nor were they nobodies. They were something else entirely. They were humanoid, there was no doubt about that, but they varied widely in both size and appearance. Their mot distinct trait however was the overwhelmingly foul odour that laid heavy around them. It was so potent and foul, it made breathing an arduous, and painful task. Sora raised the two keyblades he wielded into an offensive position, the yellow moonlight from the hanging orb above reflecting and glistening off the cold metal. He wasn't sure what these creatures were waiting for, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. Sora's eyes fell to one creature in particular. A large boulder shaped one, with hollow yellow eyes. One half of it's face had been severely warped, smashed in on its initial encounter with the keyblade wielder. It fangs still protruded and it's face was full of malice; it still looked fully capable of attacking Sora. Another tense moment passed as Sora contemplated how he was going to get out of this one. He was severely outnumbered, and these creatures were clearly not going to go down without a fight. _"Guess I don't have a choice, I have to fight my way out"_ He breathed in deep, preparing himself, then rushed forward, dancing the keyblades around himself in a torrent of slashes and jabs, quickly dispatching all enemies that dared get near him. He propelled himself into the air with a hard kick off the ground, expertly striking and downing several of the flying apparitions of these foul creatures. When he dropped back down to the ground, he executed Ars Arcanum, downing all the creatures within a several foot radius of himself.

"Hmph, easy." Sora smirked, dismissing the Oblivion keyblade from his left hand, and casually swinging the Oathkeeper over his shoulder. That really did seem too easy. Sora began walking through the remnants of the enemies he'd just dispatched. The forest was eerily quiet now. It was unsettling given the commotion that had filled it only moments before. Sora could hear everything, the crunch of the twigs and leaves beneath his feet, the winds as it blew through the dead barren trees, the sound of his own heart. There was another sound that joined in with the rest, a sound like bending bone and constricting goo. Sora gulped and turned around to face the noise. It was coming from the enemies he'd defeated, or at least, thought he defeated. They were getting back up, and they look more enraged from Sora's attacks then hurt. Sora stuck out his free hand to re call Oblivion to him, but he wasn't fast enough. They swarmed him, enveloped him with their darkness and stench and... and that's when Sora woke up, standing straight up from his bed, breathing deeply and in a cold sweat. Sora wiped his hand across his face, getting some of the sweat away from his forehead.

"Wha.. what was that... it felt so real." Sora asked aloud, falling back into his bed. Almost as if on cue, a bright light poured in from the window near Sora's bed. The sun had just broken over the horizon. A light breeze blew in, moving the window so the light of the rising sun struck Sora full on in the face. He attempted to shield his eyes with one of his hands but to little avail.

"Guess I'm not getting back to sleep..." the exhausted Sora said. His body felt as if he had actually waged the fights in his dream. Sora shook his head. It was just a dream; and there were more important things to do today. They were leaving, off on another adventure. This time Kairi and Riku would be with him from the start.

Sora swung his feet over the side of bed before standing up. It may have been summer, but the cool breeze that was rustling his curtains was cold against his bare chest as he yawned out some of the fatigue in his body. Sora cracked his neck before taking a few quick jumps. He had to wake up.

A few minutes later Sora, dressed in his usual attire, walked out the front door of his house heading towards the shore line. It was still early morning, but the sun's rays illuminated the sky and put up a dazzling display on the water's surface. The island where he'd spent so many of his child hood days was easily visible. It looked even more beautiful and tranquil in the early morning light. Maybe it was just the feeling of having to leave it again that made it seem so inviting. He still didn't know what he was going to tell everyone about Kairi, Riku and him having to leave again. He continued his walk along the shore, gathering his thoughts and preparing for what was going to follow. The most prevalent thing on his mind right now was Kairi. What would have happened last night if Riku hadn't interrupted them?

"So you're really leaving huh?" someone behind Sora asked. Sora whipped himself around to face the speaker.

"Selphie, Tidus!" Sora said happily. The stern look they were giving clue'd him into the face they wanted him to answer.

"Yea we're leaving guys... I'm really sorry. How did you know we were going to be leaving?"

"Kairi told us" Tidus spoke, before Slephie stepped towards Sora.

"I can't believe you're leaving again. You guys have barely been back two weeks." Selphie pouted.

"I know..." Sora started, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry we have to go. I really wanted to spend more time on the island, with everyone."

"Sora! Another voice yelled, this time from Sora's left. It was Wakka, bounding through the sand to meet up with the small group that was forming at the shore.

"how come you guys are up so early?" Sora asked them.

"Isn't it obvious silly? We came to see you before you have to leave again."

"Oh you guys..." Sora said feeling a slight tugging at the corner of his eyes.

"Aw come on Sora, don't get all moppy on us." Tidus said, giving Sora a playful punch in the arm. Sora had been to pre-occupied with these three that he didn't notice the two figures sneaking up from behind him. He felt a pair of soft delicate hands slide their way across his face covering his eyes.

"Guess who." The voice jested.

Sora grabbed hold of the hands on his face getting pulling them off. "Come on Kairi give me a break." Sora smiled turning to face the red-headed girl, blushing a little. She returned his smile. With the sun casting it's early rays upon her delicate face it made her seem all the more irresistible to Sora. His blush deepened as he recalled the previous night's events. He'd been so close.

"I didn't think you'd be up for a few more hours Sora." The second person said grinning at Sora.

"Well you know me Riku, I'm full of surprises."

Riku chuckled slightly before ruffling the younger boy's hair before addressing the group. "So guys, This is our last day here for awhile, let's make it a memorable one."

****

"Goodbye everyone!" Kairi said, a mix of excitement and sadness evident on her face and in her voice. It was mid day, and the Gummi ship had finally arrived. They'd all exchanged their hugs a moment earlier before the three teens had made their way up the landing platform on the Gummi Ship. The only thing she could think as she looked back at the friends she was leaving behind was how she wished they'd all had more time together. Them, her and the two boys standing on either side of her.

"You know," Sora started. "I never liked goodbye. It makes it sound like we won't be seeing each other again. This is more like.... We'll see you soon."

"You're right Sora." Kairi agreed looking to Sora then back to the friend's who were still standing on the soft sand of the beach. "We'll be seeing you all again soon."

Riku nodded in agreement before coolly gesturing good bye to those on the beach. He might not have acted like it, but it was easy to tell Riku didn't like having to leave so soon anymore then Sora or Kairi did. The two boys walked up the slopped entrance way that lead to the heart of the ship. Kairi lingered, looking back at the island, attempting to hold back her tears.

"Kairi are you coming?" Sora asked after having noticing she wasn't behind him.

"Yea..." she said solemly, giving a last wave to her home before heading into the bowels of the ship with the two boys. When they'd entered the ship Sora heard the familiar clangs and whirs as the door to the outside world closed and the ship sprang to life. Riku had hurried ahead to the bridge to join Donald and Goofy, while Sora refamiliarized himself with the ship and the familiar feeling of entering space. He'd spent so much time in this ship over the last two years it almost seemed more a home then destiny island did. That only reminded him of how unfamiliar this whole thing must have been to Kairi. He knew he was right when he looked back and saw she had barely moved from where they'd first entered the ship. She had her head hung low and seemed to be staring at a wholly unremarkable spot on the floor. Sora frowned slightly before making his way back to her.

"Hey Kairi.."

"Mm?" She said back, keeping her head low.

"Come on Kairi, that's not like you..." he began, bending his knees a little and placing a hand under her chin so he could tip her head upwards from her downward stare. He met her eyes at the same level, smiling as he looked into them. "It'll be fine Kairi, we'll be back again soon, I promise. Just try to stay happy, you're much prettier when you're smiling."

Her face seemed to illuminate at his words, and she moved forward, quickly embracing him in a hug. This caused his own face to illuminate, filling with that familiar burning feeling. She backed off a moment later, still keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be happy as long as you're around Sora. But what happens when you're not?"

"I'll be around. But even if I'm not, I know how you can stay happy."

"How?"

"Like this," Sora stated before scrunching and twisting his face into a much much goofier expression then anyone would have thought it capable of.

Even Xemnas himself would have been sent into a small fit of hysteria at Sora's antic, so Kairi had little chance of holding back the tremendous laughter that sprang forth from her. Sora quickly joined in with her laughter. It was moments like these that he wished could last forever.  
After laughing till her sides began to hurt, Kairi rejoined her eyes with Sora. There was just something so special about him and the way he was - it was impossible to put together words to describe it. Even before the events of the last two years there'd always been this feeling she had around him. A feeling that everything would be okay. These last two years had only proven that and made him seem all the more amazing and special. And yet everything he'd done, the lengths he'd gone to. It made her doubt. Doubt that she deserved the intense and unmistakable bond they had. He was the savior of the worlds, savior of Riku's soul, savior of their home, savior of her and her heart. Who was she? She was no one compared to him. As strong and seemingly true as these thoughts may have been, they were helpless against her in this moment. Their eyes were still locked on each others, an occasional giggle or half laugh still escaping them, left over from their previous moment. Sora took a small step forward, narrowing the distance between them as he raised his hands to her side. She mimicked his action of getting closer and placed her arms on his shoulders, interlacing her fingers behind his neck. The two began moving forward. Kairi closed her eyes, as the agonizing wait set in. Sora leaned down, closing his own eyes just before he reached her. He felt his lips touch and graze hers ever so slightly, their texture and taste matching perfectly with her pleasant sent. Sora was about to move forward, to finally truly kiss her when a screech tore through him like lightning, quickly causing his eyes to open and his face to turn towards the sound. It was the intercom in the hallway. _"You have got to be effing kidding me!"_ Sora cursed in his head.

"Sora! We need you to come up to the bridge now!" Came Donald's nasally voice. Sora had never found it more annoying, nor hated that damn duck more than he did right now.


	3. To Disney Castle

**Chapter 3: To Disney Castle!**

Sora grudgingly walked into the bridge of the ship, Kairi following close behind. Kairi silently took a seat in the chair behind RIku, who immediately turned to face her, striking up a quiet conversation.

"What did you want Donald?" the highly agitated Sora demanded of his long time team mate.

Donald, seemingly oblivious to Sora's frustration with him responded "Look out the window, the King said you needed to take a look."

"So it's a bunch of stars? what's so important about that?" Sora continued with the malice in his tone. He did however look out the window, just to confirm his statement. When he did look though he noticed something strange. Space was the usual debris field, but... the colours, the light that permeated space seemed different somehow. It was darker, colder. Perhaps strangest of all there wasn't an enemy in sight among the scattered debris fields. "What... why does it look so different? When did it get like this?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh Sora we don't know. Sometime in the last few weeks it's become like this. It's like theres something hanging everywhere. The old traverse routes don't work so good anymore, so we have to take new ones." Goofy attempted to answer Sora. "The King can probably tell you more about it."

Sora continued his gaze into the peculiar depths of space as they sped along. After a few moments he turned back to the others.

"Hey um.. how long is it going to take to get there?"

Donald and goofy merely shrugged a response.

"Don't know yet, depends if we can use the way we got here or not. The routes are just really unstable now, so can't use the warp drive. A couple hours maybe." Donald replied.

"I don't get it... we opened all the paths didn't we?"

"Yea... but gawrsh it's like something keeps breaking them or closing them." Came the response from a confused goofy. He kept his finger underneath his chin as he continued to think.

"Hmmm.." Sora mumbled, taking a few steps forward. "Well in that case I think I'm going to go take a nap, just wake me up when we get there" He added before pushing in the sizable blue button that opened the door from the bridge to the rest of the ship.

"Will do." Riku said, giving Sora a slight nod. Sora smiled to the group before heading out of the bridge. A moment later the door slid closed.

"That kid is so lazy." Riku said with a slight shake of his head.

"He sure is." Donald agreed.

"Actually... I think I'm going to go lay down too..." Kairi said quickly moving towards the door. The last thing she wanted to do was have to justify why she was going to them.

"Kairi wha.." Riku began to ask but Kairi hurried out of the bridge before he could finish. The ship was much bigger inside then it appeared from the outside, and she blindly began wandering the dimly lit red corridors. The ship was quite interesting to see from the inside, and were it not for wanting to find Sora she'd love to spend more time exploring it. After a few minutes, she found what appeared to be a mini map of the ship on the wall, blending in with the walls of the ship. It indicated the various sections and areas that made up the vessel. Upon looking at the wall closer as she read the map, she was curious as to what a "Gummi Ship" felt like. She reached one of her hands out and touched the wall. The wall had a strange elastic feeling and felt warm to the touch, almost as though it were alive. Satisfied, she continued along the corridors. Finding the sleeping area was easy now.

When she reached the sleeping area, she saw Sora lying on his side on one of the beds. He looked so young and innocent as he laid there, breathing lightly, fast asleep. It seemed hard to believe that someone who looked so peaceful and cute while he was sleeping could wield such tremendous power when he was awake. Right now though he seemed helpless, like the Sora she remembered from when she was little. Kairi strode the few steps between the door and the bed Sora was on, before gently sitting at the middle, on its edge, not wishing to wake Sora up. She looked into his sleeping face, before she put one of her hands gently on his face, moving a few locks of hair that were partially covering his closed eyes. She could see it now, the slight movement under his eyelids. He must have been dreaming already. She continued, just watching him as he slept, as he dreamed. But as she watched his dream go on, she noticed his face lost the peaceful look it had had when she first walked in. He was frowning now and there was a slight twitch on the right side of his face. A cough escaped his lips, as his right arm jerked slightly. Kairi hesitated for a moment, wondering whether she should wake him up. Once she saw a look of pain sweep over his face, a groan escape him, she didn't hesitate anymore and she put her hands on his shoulders and began shaking him.

"No stop... get away from her.. I won't let you..." Sora mumbled as Kairi continued to shake him. Kairi intensified her shaking, becoming more and more worried. He wasn't waking up.

"Sora wake up! Please wake up!" She screamed as cries of pain begin to come out of Sora. Desperate, and unable to think of what else to do, Kairi slapped him hard across the face. This act immediately caused Sora's eyes to open, and he sat straight up, knocking Kairi off the bed and to the floor. Sora immediately jumped off the bed, grabbing a hold of her and helping her up, still breathing heavily from his dream.

"I'm so sorry Kairi!"

"It's okay. I was just trying to wake you up. You looked like you were having a horrible nightmare." The two moved back onto the edge of the bed.

"I kinda was yea.." Sora said slowly. Letting go of Kairi, before he laid back on the bed, back into the position he was when he'd been sleeping, except this time on his back.

"Do you want to talk about it Sora?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"I dunno.." Sora trailed off looking away from her. He hated feeling weak in front of her, and admitting his dreams were scaring him that he didn't know what they meant, that would make him seem weak. As Sora continued his thoughts in this manner, he was surprised when he felt something push against his chest. He looked down to see Kairi had laid her head on his chest and was curling in close to him.

"It's okay Sora." She said softly. Sora could feel the warmth of her body against his as she pulled his left arm in tight against her. "Just don't shut me out okay?" She said looking up from his chest.

"I won't Kairi. Ever." Sora said smiling at her. She smiled back before resting her head back on his chest. The two laid in near silence on the bed, occasionally exchanging a few words or a laugh. It wasn't awkward though, no it just felt right; for both of them. Kairi drifted off to sleep to the gentle and calm beating of Sora's heart. Sora couldn't and didn't want to fall asleep. No dream could be as perfect as this. He gently played with a few strands of her hair as he heard her peaceful rhythmic breathing.

"I told you Sora. Didn't I tell you?" A voice inside Sora's head said. Roxas' voice. Sora chuckled softly.

_"I wonder what she'll dream about?"_ Sora thought.

*****

Sora was still lying on the bed with Kairi snuggled in close to him still asleep. He hadn't fallen asleep, but was content just with his thoughts and listening to her as she slept. She was so peaceful when she slept and the mummers and barely audible words she said in her dreams were adorable. There ws a brief static sound over the intercom in this room before a voice spoke, rousing Kairi from her rest, and grabbing Sora's attention.

"Hey you two," it was Riku. "Whatever you're doing down there it's time to stop. We're almost there so get your butts up here on the bridge." Riku said. It was hard to tell if he was just kidding around. There was another buzz of static before the intercom cut out. Sora and Kairi both sat up from the bed and exchanged a nervous laugh. Sora began worrying a little, thinking about the relationships between the three of them. He'd never actually been certain how Riku felt about Kairi, which made it impossible to know how this was affecting him. If his feelings ran anywhere near as deep as Sora's did, it'd be hard not to imagine Riku being resentful towards them. But maybe things would be fine? Maybe it was just a deep frienship between them. Sora could certainly hope.

Sora and Kairi quickly made their way to the bridge, inevitably blushing when the 3 members on the deck looked towards the two of them.

"Good to see you're both up" Riku said. "We'll be there any minute."

Kairi retook her seat behind Riku, while Sora moved towards the window again. Space looked nearly the same as before. There was a circular object the ship was rapidly speeding towards. Sora guessed that was Disney Castle. He was feeling more excited now, as this would mean the new journey was truly starting.

It was about 5 minutes later when the Gummi Ship was speeding towards the hangar of Disney Castle. Being his usual self Sora had shrugged off Donald and Goofy's suggestions to put on his seat belt. He'd never had to before. However, Mickey had increased the world's defenses in response to the strange affliction space had acquired. Combined with the corner stone of light and the world's natural defenses, and landing here was a rougher and more arduous task then most other worlds. Sora was knocked out of his seat by the heavy turbulence and took several more spills as he attempted to get back to his seat. After several attempts Sora did make it back to his seat, rubbing his forehead where a sizable bump had already begun to appear. The rest of the bridge crew laughed at Sora's antics.

"hey it's not funny it hurts!" Sora yelled at them, before he too cracked and began laughing. _"I guess I should listen more."_

"It's a good thing your head is so thick." Sora heard Riku joke over the shaking and strain the ship was being subjected to.

Once the ship had finally stopped moving the 5 quickly headed towards the exit, anxious to get into the castle. As they stepped into the landing dock, Chip and Dale were there to greet them, excitedly jumping up and down on their tiny legs.

"Sora! It's good to see you again!" Chip said. Sora bent down to greet the small creature.

"Good to see you two again too!" Sora smiled. Kairi couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She'd never heard of or seen talking chipmunks.

"Hey hey hey who's the girl?" Dale asked pointing a tiny arm up at Kairi.

"This is Kairi." Sora said quickly looking up to her then back the two little creatures.

"Oh so that's Kairi! Now I know why you wanted to save her so bad." Chip replied giving Sora a wink.

"Yep yep makes sense to me." Dale agreed. Sora chuckled but also blushed a little in response to this.

"Well sorry to cut it short guys but we need to get going. The king needs to see us." Sora said standing back up.

"Oh yes of course. Go ahead. You didn't wreck our ship did you?"

"Well if anything's wrong with the ship it's Donalds fault." Sora replied.

"Wait a minute Sormmmph." Donald began but Sora quickly covered Donald's mouth with one of his hands grinning broadly.

"What he means is we have to go." Sora said, dragging the struggling Donald up the stairs to Disney Castle. Riku, Kairi and Goofy followed the two, laughing as they did so.


	4. Keyblade History

I wrote this long chapter kind of fast so I'm not too happy with it yet. I'll probably edit it. I apologize for the length I just got into something and kept going with it. Hopefully it makes sense.  
**  
Chapter 4: Keyblade History  
**

Sora pulled the still protesting Donald through the large doors separating the massive Disney Castle and its gardens from the hangar. Kairi, Riku and Goofy followed quickly after.

"Sora! I should cast Thundaga on you for that!" Donald practically snarled at Sora as soon as the latter had freed his grip upon him. His snarl sounded particularly funny; given he was a duck and all.

Sora shook his hands in front of him defensively. "Come on Donald it was just a joke, relax!" More laughing came from behind him.

"Come on Donald. If you cast Thundaga in here you're gonna break something." Goofy interjected, stepping between the two.

"Hmph" Donald said crossing his arms and turning his back to them. "We're supposed to see the King so let's go."

The 4 followed Donald as he made his way through the castle. Sora had seen very little of it on his initial visit so he was amazed at all the architecture and grandeur of the newly revealed parts of the castle. The only ones who didn't seem amazed at the scale were Donald and Goofy. Well them and the occasional armor clad guard they saw in the hallway. The Guards exchanged salutes with Goofy. He was the leader of the Guards after all. After a few more moments of walking through the halls they came upon a spectacularly massive white door. It had the King's emblem on it. Goofy walked ahead of the group and knocked lightly on the door.

"Just a moment." A voice from inside said. It was King Mickey. There was a slight creak from the door as it swung open, revealing a smiling King Mickey wearing his familiar clothing. The difference now though was that he had a crown upon his head. Sora and Riku had never seen him like that. It certainly made him look like an actual King.

"Hello everyone!" King Mickey said greeting the 5. All except Riku immediately bowed to the King. Riku merely moved forward with his hand extended. Mickey immediately grabbed ahold of Riku's hand and shook it. Riku and King Mickey clearly had a more involved history then the others.

"Now now you four there's no need for that." Mickey began addressing the others. "If anything, I should be bowing to you. I'm glad you got my letter, and I'm happy you're all here. But I really think we should address why you're here as soon as possible."

"Yes of course." Riku agreed. Kairi and Sora nodded.

"We'll see you later guys." Goofy said as he and Donald prepared to head down the hall.

"Wait you're not staying for this?" Sora asked.

"I requested to just speak with the keyblade wielders." King Mickey said.

Confused, Sora looked to Kairi. _"I guess she'll have to leave too."_

"Okay. Sora Riku, I'll see you after you're done ok?" Kairi said as she began to follow Donald and Goofy.

"Wait a second Kairi." King Mickey called to her. "You'll be here for this too."

"But you said it was just for Keyblade wielders...." Sora said. King Mickey nodded but did not say anything. The three teens were silent for a moment, until the realization dawned on them.

"WHAAATTTT???" The three said practically in unison.

"But I.. I can't wield a keyblade.." Kairi said after the initial shock had faded.

"Please come in," King Mickey said gesturing towards the open door. "I'll try to explain everything."

Upon stepping foot through the door, they were greeted with an awe inspiring sight. The room itself was massive, its circular walls towering far above them. The most impressive thing about the walls was that, from the floor until the very top of the room were rows after rows of books. With the exception of the door way, and another at the far side of the room, the entire area of the walls was stacked full of books. There was no telling the wealth of information held within those tomes. At the very top of this room was an intricately crafted stained glass window. Sora immediately felt familiar with this work of art. It reminded him of that place he'd been taken too, those stained glass platforms he'd seen when he first acquired the keyblade. The bright sunlight of this world that shone through the stained glass only accentuated this similarity. The center of the room held a magnificent circular table that seemed to be made of brilliantly white stone. Somehow it illuminated itself, seemingly from within. Four chairs of the same style were evenly spaced around the table.

"Welcome to my library and meeting room," King Mickey said. "If you'd take a seat please." He finished, gesturing towards the table. King Mickey sat at the chair near the far side doorway of the room, Kairi sat in the seat nearest the doorway they'd entered from while Sora sat on her left and Riku on her right.

"Sora, Riku, could you set your keyblades on the table please?" King Mickey politely asked, bringing forth his own keyblade as he did so and setting it upon the table.

Practically in unison, Sora and Riku raised their arms above their heads, and the fantastically powerful keyblades filled their extended grasp, appearing out of thin air. Sora had taken the liberty of assuming King Mickey wanted to see the Kingdom Key, so he'd grasped the kingdom chain in his off hand when he'd called forth his keyblade. His off hand briefly went empty as the keychain attached itself to the Kingdom Key. But the chain that held Kairi's good luck charm (which she'd returned to him when they learned they were going to be leaving again) quickly took its place as the Oathkeeper was the last keyblade he'd wielded. Riku, having only a single keychain, simply brought forth the Path to Dawn and set it upon the table as Sora was doing. Kairi felt a little out of place. Did King Mickey really expect her to be able to do that? It was impossible.

The three turned from their seats and looked at Kairi expectantly. _"They can't really expect me to do that can they?"_ She thought, giving them a faint smile of uncertainty.

"You really think Kairi can do it?" Sora asked the King.

"Well I dunno for sure but...... I think so."

"Why would you think I can?" Kairi asked, attempting to understand what made the King think she was capable of wielding a keyblade.

"Welp, you're a princess of Heart. So you must have a strong heart, though I know you haven't made use of it so far. With the exception of when you brought Sora back from the dark. Next, we all saw you wielding a keyblade at the World That Never Was, even if it was only for a moment."

"Riku summoned that keyblade for me though." Kairi said flatly. It was true that she was a princess of heart, but she didn't feel her heart was all that strong. Especially compared to these three.

"Well... that's not exactly true." Riku replied to all three of them. "I didn't call it. It just appeared to me out of nowhere. Something told me I was supposed to give it to you, so I did. I'd never seen that keyblade before."

"But.. If it was my keyblade why would it come to Riku?"

"Welp.. I'm not sure Kairi. Maybe you didn't know how so it came to someone who did first. That definitely isn't a keyblade I'd expect Riku to wield. And as far as I know, a keyblade can't be held by someone who isn't a keyblade wielder themselves."

"Yea..." Sora agreed. "My Keyblade always comes back to me, even if someone else has tried to take it from me. The only time anyone took it from me and it didn't come back was... With you Riku."

"Yea... I'm still really sorry about that Sora."

"Nah no worries Riku. I think you've made up for it with everything you've done." Sora said grinning at his best friend.

King Mickey and Kairi let out a brief chuckle before King Mickey began to speak again. "There's another reason too. Your heart spent time with Sora's. When Sora became a heartless, his nobody, Roxas, could still use the keyblade. He could actually use two, which makes it strange Sora can't. But anyways, even without a heart, the body had spent enough time with Sora's heart to tie to the keyblade. Since keyblades are tied directly into the heart, this make it all the more unusual - you should have tied to the keyblade too. Maybe not Sora's, but a keyblade of some sort."

Kairi glanced around the table, her eyes still screamed deep doubt, but they seemed to acknowledge that it was possible she was a keyblade wielder too. Sora seemed to have been effected by Mickey's words too. Roxas had told him the same thing, he should be able to wield two keyblades. But he quickly returned his attention back to Kairi.

"Hmm... why don't you at least give it a try Kairi?" Sora suggested to her, nodding and smiling encouragement.

"Okay Sora, I'll try. How do I do it?"

"Just hold out your hand like this." Sora said, mimicking his early actions by raising his hand. "Just picture yourself holding the keyblade. Know that you can hold it, feel that you can hold it. And it should come to you." Sora said. At his words, the Kingdom Key dematerialized off the table and refilled Sora's hand. He gently placed it back upon the table. "You can do it."

Kairi closed her eyes, extending her hand above her head just as Sora had done. She imagined the Keyblade she had wielded before, closing her eyes to increase her concentration. She pictured herself holding it, and for the briefest instant she felt something fill her extended hand. This caused her to immediately open her eyes, losing focus, and the object that she had started to feel in her hand vaporized away.

"You almost had it Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. He'd seen the keyblade flash in her extended hand before fading away. "Try snapping your fingers when you do it. It helped me when I first got the keyblade. _"Hey Sora,"_It was Roxas again, talking to Sora from deep within his head. _"Since we're talking about calling forth keyblades, why don't YOU try summoning a second one? It's just like what you're teaching Kairi to do, but think about two Keyblades, not one. You're basically just using the Kingdom key to anchor two keyblades to you._

_"Okay I'll try."_ Sora thought. He knew Roxas heard his thought, expressing similar doubt to Kairi. Sora and Kairi matched motions, raising their hands above their hands, and closing their eyes to concentrate. Sora pulled out Kairi's good luck charm in his off hand, and imagined himself holding both the Kingdom Key and the Oathkeeper. Kairi likewise imagined herself holding her Keyblade, more intently and strongly this time, a great deal of her doubt having been removed by her previous attempt. They both felt the handle of the keyblade fill their grasp, soft and yielding first, quickly becoming solid in their outstretched hands. Sora was shocked when he felt the familiar handle of the Kingdom Key filling his off hand. _"Was Roxas right? Would it really be this easy?"_ For the briefest of instants Sora firmly felt two keyblades in his hands, but the Oathkeeper quickly dissipated and was replaced in his main hand by the Kingdom key. The charm refilled his off hand. He almost had it. Kairi was more successful, making use of Sora's suggestion to snap her fingers. This time her keyblade did not dissipate, and she didn't dare open her eyes until she felt it firmly in her extended hand. When she opened her eyes it was still there. She smiled triumphantly to the others at the table. Mickey and Riku had been so focused on Kairi's attempt they hadn't noticed Sora's attempt to summon a second keyblade and merely saw him place the Kingdom Key on the table along with Kairi. Sora shot Kairi a happy glance, he'd always known Kairi had a more powerful heart then she was given credit for, and now everyone would be able to see. She had her own keyblade now!

"Good Kairi! I knew you could do it." King Mickey approvingly said. Riku merely stared at her keyblade, still a little taken aback at the whole thing. The last thing he had expected was for Kairi to join their ranks when he arrived here. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. He didn't think she'd be able to handle the type of ordeals the rest of them had. She was too innocent and fragile. Sora on the other hand seemed excited about her fighting along with him. That infuriated Riku slightly. Why wasn't he more concerned about her safety?

It was rather odd seeing her keyblade in comparison to the other three. Hers was brightly coloured, adorned with signs of life and vitality. It reminded her and King Mickey strongly of their memories of the former radiant Garden. Sora and Riku had never seen Radiant Garden in all it's glory so they did not see this in her keyblade. The King and Sora's keyblades, inverses of each other, were plain and simple, but still radiated a strong sense of power. Riku's was perhaps the most intriguing looking, the perfect blend of light and dark symbolism - the darkened angel wing, the demonic blade, the heavenly and demonic handle. The perfect balance.

"Before I get started, do any of you have any questions you want to ask? Once I start I'd like to keep going until I'm finished."

Sora leaned into the table to get a better look at the others. He was about to ask

_"Sora I know what you're thinking."_

_"Huh? Roxas? What are you.."_

_"Don't ask them. I want to try to figure it out first. And as for that other thing, I'll show you later."_

_"You can do that?"_

_"Duh, we are mentally joined. I can show you my memories easily if I want to."_

_"Well it's easy to forget Roxas. I can't see anything you're thinking. How come you can read my mind and I can't read yours?"_

_"Again I don't know Sora, jeez I said let me try to figure it out before you ask them."_

"Sora? Sorrraaaa.... Earth to Sora?" Riku said, a Sora had leant over before his eyes seemed to glaze over and he said nothing.

"Huh?" Sora said, snapping out of his internal conversation. "Oh. Um nevermind."

The three other at the table cast suspicious glances at him, Kairi in particular. That looked reminded Sora he needed to talk to Kairi about Roxas and Namine.

Kairi continued staring at her keyblade after Sora's odd behaviour. "What should I call it?"

"Call what?"

"My keyblade..."

"Hm well, I usually just get a feeling what it should be called when I first see a keyblade. Almost like.. I dunno like it's speaking to me." Sora mused realizing he actually wasn't sure of the true name of many of his keyblades. But all the names seemed appropriate.

"Hm," Kairi said. There was a name that she had thought of the first time she'd weld this keyblade. "What about Radiant Serenity?"

"Huh that actually sounds perfect." Sora said, nodding approvingly after a quick look at Kairi's keyblade.

"Yea I like it." Riku agreed.

"Excellent. Every keyblade needs a name to go along with them." King Mickey aid, retaking the speaker's position. "Is there anything else before I get started?"

A few gazes were exchanged back and forth, another nervous laugh as Sora and Kairi locked eyes with each other.

"Alright fellows, here it goes. I know you'll have questions but try to keep them till the end. I've pieced this together from my travels and these books." Mickey said gesturing around the room. "I don't know everything, but I'll let you in on what I do know, and why I had you come." King Mickey cleared his throat, donning a more serious tone and mannerism. "I'll start by explaining what I know about the keyblades, and the events 10 years ago. Sora, Riku, I'm sure you've had your suspicions about this for awhile. We are not the first keyblade wielders. In fact the keybladers can be traced back in pieces and fragments over 1000 years. It's very difficult to find any record of it but it's almost as though keyblade wielders increase in number in cycles. It's seems almost like we were at the start of another cycle. About 25 years ago the keyblades seemed to just suddenly re appear. Prior to that, nearly everyone believed them to be purely a thing of legend. I wasn't yet King and they, the keyblades, fascinated me. I really wanted to wield one myself, and desperately looked for away off my world so I could claim a keyblade for my own. Those who had discovered the ability to wield keyblades, quickly banded together, forming groups. The first keyblade wielders quickly mastered their craft, and took on apprentices. Apprentices were those who had already shown the ability to wield a keyblade, or those a master strongly believed would be able too. Anyone with a strong enough heart has the potential to wield a keyblade. Some keyblades however are special. As the keyblade wielders increased in number, the heartless and nobodies began to appear. I dunno if the Keybladers lead to the heartless and nobodies or the Keybladers appeared to fight the heartless and nobodies. For awhile things were fine. Groups of keybladers were sent out to destroy the heartless and protect the worlds. That's how many worlds first met the Keybladers. I learned everything I could from the wielders that passed through this world. Before the appearance of the keyblade, everyone also believed Kingdom Hearts itself to be a fantasy. With the keyblades confirmed, many also changed their view of Kingdom hearts. Many began actively seeking out Kingdom Hearts, wanting to use it's power. The keyblade wielders began to feud amongst themselves. 10 years ago the groups erupted into all out conflict. Several of the keyblade wielders wanting to find Kingdom hearts fell into the darkness, becoming heartless and nobodies themselves. Their heartless were generally not a big threat their nobodies were. There was one of them in particular, Master Xeanhort. He somehow had the ability to split into a nobody and heartless at will, and recombine at will. His nobody was every bit as powerful as his whole, and he took his own heartless on as his apprentice. While all this was happened on, I became only more determined to find a way to wield a keyblade. I was training under the great magician Yen Sid, believing if I proved myself, I would be chosen. A master by the name of Asarian and his three apprentices passed through my world. When I ran into them, I, being young and arrogant, challenged his apprentices, pleading that I be taken on as an apprentice instead of one of them. Master could only take three apprentices. I was quickly beaten by a young woman who called herself Aqua, short for her actual name of Aquiera." Mickey paused for a moment, allowing the information to settle into their minds before continuing.

"Though I had been beaten, the master said I had exceptional potential. He didn't take me on as apprentice, but he had one of his apprentices take me to the home world of the keyblade wielders, where they'd decide whether or not to train me. The apprentice who took me back went by the name of Ven, short for his actual name of Ventus. The master and his other two apprentices continued on their journey. They were looking for Master Xeanhort, believing he was still on their side. Me and the young apprentice shuttling me back to their homeworld got off to a rough start. He did not like having to leave his team mates. But he quickly got over it and we became quite good friends. We fought countless heartless and nobodies on our way back. We ran into another type of enemy, one neither of us knew anything about. These creatures were incredibly resilient, much stronger than normal heartless or nobodies. They had this... odour to them. It's hard to describe how strong and foul it was."

Sora's eyes practically balled out of his head. It couldn't be.. could it? Those creatures in his dreams sounded just like the abominations Mickey had described. He needed to ask about it once Mickey was done.

"As we neared the keyblade homeworld, we came face to face with one of the dark Keybladers. His keyblade had become dark and twisted, reflecting what was in his heart. This fighter proved too strong for me and Ven, and we were overwhelmed after a tough battle. He was about to finish us off when the thing I'd wanted for years finally happened. I got my keyblade. The Star Seeker. I was able to fight and distract the mysterious keyblader long enough for Ven to recover and the two of us defeated him. I was so happy, I could hardly believe I'd finally gotten a keyblade. Ventus and I finally arrived a few days later. Between Ventus, his master's recommendation, and my wielding of the star seeker, I was quickly assigned a master. I trained heavily while Ven said he was returning home to a nearby world, and he'd be back when his master and team mates returned. For several weeks I trained with every fibre of my being, desperate to prove my worth, and I accelerated. But they said I lacked proper perspective. I needed to train my magic and my mind more. So when the Asarian returned with the other two, we were sent to retrieve Ven, and continue the search for Master Xeanhort. He was among their strongest and with his disappearance they believed it would be the end for the group of good keyblade wielders, and Kingdom hearts would fall into the wrong hands. I learned the other apprentice's name, Terra, as we headed to Ven's homeworld. I was shocked to learn this was also Terra's homeworld. The two had been childhood friends. The world itself was beautiful, a sweeping set of islands all within easy distance of each other. It was a peaceful quiet place. Imagine my surprise when I learned that Terra and Ven both had 5 year old sons on the island. I saw the two boys playing together on the beach, both determined to prove who was the stronger. They reminded me a great deal of the relationship that seemed to exist between Terran and Ven. Terra and Ven had trouble leaving the islands, it was easy to see why.

We searched several worlds for Xeanhort, and I departed from the three when we reached this world. I had been told to continue my training with Yen Sid now that I carried a keyblade. I'm not sure how long it was until I saw the three next, but by the time I did, I had nearly finished my training. Yen Sid and I had also been working on a project, a way for people who didn't have keyblades to travel between worlds. We built the very first gummy ship by duplicating some strange materials I'd picked up while traveling with Ven, Terra and Aqua.

I noticed that when they did return, they seemed different. Ven in particular. He wasn't nearly as friendly as I remembered. They had found master Xeanhort, and it turned out he was the one orchestrating the other side, the dark keybladers. He had attacked the three, attempting to kill them and it seems he very nearly succeeded. They also told me that Master Xeanhort was the one responsible for those new enemies. He found a way to trap and blend the hearts of his victims before they had a chance to return to kingdom hearts. He would taint the trapped hearts with his darkness before dispersing parts of the mass of hearts he'd collected. The new beings that formed were not given their hearts by Kingdom Hearts, they were not truly "born" as the act of being born instills you with a heart from Kingdom hearts. Because these creatures were not born, because their hearts were not truly real, they were never supposed to exist. This gave them their name, the Unbirths. But for the most part their bodies were unstable so they rapidly deteriorated. This is what caused their stench, but also their resiliency.

There was a big push from the keybladers now. Master Xeanhort and his dark keybladers needed to be stopped so the conflict came to a head. Master Xeanhort hid in the dark realm with his apprentice, commanding the dark keybladers. Me, Ven, Aqua and Terra were eventually the only keybladers left, so Master Xeanhort came out of hiding. They chased him across the worlds. I had been busy elsewhere but immediately made after them when I learned they were chasing him. Master Xeanhort began the conflict on a world in between the light and dark, Sunset Horizon. Sunset horizon was a sacred place, I'll explain why later. It was full of keyblades. There was an entire crossroads formed by them, they keyblades arranged from light to dark and in between. At the center of the crossroads lied our three keyblades." King Mickey said gesturing to the keyblades infront of Sora, Riku and himself. "These keyblades are special. Again I'll explain how later. When Ven, Terra, and Aqua tried to take these three keyblades, the keyblades vanished. Master Xeanhort and his apprentice attacked them then, destroying the crossroads and nearly all of sunset horizons. When I finally arrived, I saw a truly unnerving sight. Kingdom Hearts had appeared in the sky. Sunset Horizons was one of the worlds that had a direct tie to Kingdom Hearts, and Master Xeanhort had unlocked the path, nearly achieving his goal. I rushed into the center of Sunset Horizons, fearing I was too late. Aqua and Ven lied deep in a canyon. I'd never been to Sunset Horizon before, but I knew it wasn't supposed to look like this. Master Xeanhort had completely altered the land. I saw Terra not too far from them; he was staring up at Kingdom Hearts. There was this strange energy coming from him. He separated a moment later, into a Heartless and a Nobody just as Master Xeanhort had done. The heartless picked up one of the keyblades that littered the ground, and the heartless and nobody attacked Master Xeanhort. Master Xeanhort had utilized his keyblade to open the path to Kingdom Hearts, so he was temporarily left without a weapon. I guess he thought he'd beaten them to the point he didn't need it anymore. But he still had his apprentice and his magic though, and they engaged in a battle with Terra' heartless and nobody. Unsure what else to do, I made my way down the canyon to Ven and Aqua. Ven had been frozen nearly solid by Xeanhort, but me and Aqua were able to bring him back with our cure magic. The three of us quickly made our way up the canyon to join the ongoing fight. Terra's heartless and nobody seemed to be holding their own, but master Xeanhort reacquired his keyblade, having opened the door to Kingdom Hearts. It was... odd fighting along side a Heartless and a nobody, but Terra's two parts seemed only concerned with defeating Xeanhort so I didn't question it. We all attacked together. It was ridiculous how powerful those two were. 5 on 2, and we were evenly matched. Aqua sacrificed herself to give us the strength to beat Xeanhort. With his master and nobody gone, the apprentice was defeated shortly after, but not before managing to kill Terra's nobody. The two faded away and the path to Kingdom hearts closed. Me, Terra's heartless, and Ven were the only ones left. Terra's heartless still maintained most of his humanity, but he looked much different than the original Terra. We locked the way to Sunset Horizon The two returned home to destiny islands. I didn't know at the time but it turned out that Ven himself was actually an unbirth. The real Ven had been killed when they'd first encountered Xeanhort, but Aqua had captured his heart. Their master used it to recreate Ven, an artificial Ven. Between that and Aqua's death, the real Ven asked Terra's heartless to kill him, believing he was not supposed to exist. Grudgingly, Terra's heartless agreed. I'm not sure what happened to Terra's heartless, but he disappeared afterwards. He didn't believe he could be a father to his son as he was. It was strange that a heartless could be so human. I guess it wasn't unlike what Master Xeanhort himself could do. With Terra's heartless disappearance, and Ven's death I was the only one left. I used the Gummi Ship and continued on visiting worlds, learning everything I could about the keyblade, and fighting the heartless when they appeared.

I learned that there were actually two completely different types of keyblades. Keyblades that were formed by an individual's heart and memories, and the true keyblades, one for each realm. The true keyblades possessed properties that the other keyblades did not, not the least of which was the key chains on their handles. It became immediately obvious that I had only seen one of these keyblades. Master Xeanhort's. Where were the rest I wondered. Were more keybladers going to show up? I kept a constant look out. I didn't know it at the time, but the keyblades Terra, Ven and Aqua had attempted to pick up at Sunset Horizon were those keyblades, were these three keyblades. The Kingdom Key for the Realm of Light. The Dark Dynasty Key.." Mickey nodded to his own keyblade. "For the Realm of Dark. The path to dawn for the realm of harmony. Before you ask Riku, your Soul Eater was still the path to dawn, but it was changed by your heart into the Soul Eater, changing back to it's original form when your heart accepted it's true nature. It was strange though, it seems you were originally mistaken for the bearer of the realm of light. Who made the mistake? I'm not sure. Something in my gut makes me want to say its Kingdom Hearts. It chooses the guardians for the realms, the wielders of the true keyblades. Or maybe the keyblades make the choice. I don't know. I'm still not sure which realms are represented by Xeanhort's and Kairi's keyblades. Maybe they are the same keyblade, merely changed to reflect the difference between your hearts.

Continuing on with my journey, There was a particularly memorable visit, to Hollow Bas... well no, Radiant Garden. I met Ansem the Wise there, and learned of his experiments on the heart. I warned him of the dangers of his experiments. We actually formed a good friendship in the short time I spent there. I met his apprentice then. Xeanhort. I should have recognized it, I should have known, but Ansem never called his apprentice by name in my presence. Still, I knew there was something wrong instantly, but I didn't trust my instincts. I don't know how but... it seemed that when Xeanhort's heartless and Terra's nobody killed each other, Xeanhort's heart was somehow able to combine with Terra's body, forming this new younger Xeanhort without any of his memories. You all know what happened with Xeanhort afterwards from the Ansem reports. Before I left Radiant Garden I learned that Aquiera had originally come from there, and she had a daughter. Feeling obligated to see how my friend's daughter was doing, I paid a visit to her. She lived with her grandmother as her mother was frequently away fighting. The girl was a very happy child, playful and kind, and she exhibited this unusual brightness to her. There was something special about her, that much was clear. I left Radiant Garden, and continued my travels, fighting the heartless and the nobodies. Everything seemed to quiet down after some time so I returned to my world and my role as King, venturing out occasionally to ensure the safety of the worlds. Sometime later, about 2 and half years, I decided to check up on Terra, Ven and Aqua's children, so I returned back to the islands first. A few of the inhabitants remembered me, but the boys did not. I did not expect them to, being so young when I'd first stopped. They'd grown a great deal, looking more and more like their fathers and still as competitive as ever. Now though they were competing not just to be the best, but over the a girl on the island. I remember joking with the boys, and they mentioned how pretty their new friend was. When I met the girl I was in for the shock of my life. It was Aquiera's daughter."

King Mickey paused seeing Sora's eyes shoot wide open and him look at Kairi.

"I guess there's no point in keeping up the façade. The boys are you two, Riku and Sora. Riku your father was Terra and Sora yours was Ven. I know your mothers never told you much about your fathers. Likely because they were afraid you'd take after them too strongly." Mickey smiled a little at Sora and Riku.

Riku and Sora both moved forward, practically leaping out of their chairs, a million thoughts and questions running through them, but King Mickey pre-empted them.

"I know you must have a million questions, but please, let me finish." He asked, raising a hand. Sora and Riku sat back down slowly.

"Aqua's daughter, that was you Kairi. I doubt any of you remember me but I checked up on you from time to time. I knew there was something special about you three. But at that time, after seeing Kairi here, I immediately returned to Radiant Garden to attempt to figure out what happened and how Kairi had ended up on Destiny Islands. When I returned to Radiant Garden I found it was overrun with heartless, and all the inhabitants had vanished. Likely turned into heartless or fled. I searched through Hollow Bastion, hoping to find some idea of what happened. My first stop was Ansem's study where I found that Xeanhort and Ansem's other students had mutinied him and sent him to something called the realm of nothingness. Kairi had been sent to Destiny Island by Xeanhort himself after he discovered he was a princess of heart. Apparently he thought that she would reveal whether Sora or Riku would become a keyblade wielder and allow him into one of the worlds that had a link to Kingdom Hearts. When I left Radiant Gardent, I locked the world as there was simply too many heartless for me to beat, and by locking the world I hoped they'd never make it out. After that I began exploring the realm of darkness, looking for Xeanhort and his accomplices, and a way to free my friend Ansem. Time has a weird way of passing in the realm of darkness in no time at all I'd wasted years between searching the dark realm and the light realm, never finding a way into the realm of nothingness. I did find a way into the realm of harmony though, that's actually where Sunset Horizon and Twilight Town are from. I also encountered the early Organization XIII. They didn't call themselves that yet though, and I had no idea they were the nobodies of Ansem's students. The only nobodies I'd seen act like more than beasts were Terra and Xeanhort's."

"I remember having this strange dream one night. I awoke to find myself on a great pillar, with a beautifully crafted Stained Glass floor. In this dream a voice spoke to me, guided me along explaining that I was the key to the dark. When I woke up I didn't think much of it. The next time I entered the realm of darkness though, I found that I was no long effected by it. In fact all the damage that had been done to my body during my travels in the realm of darkness disappeared. The next time I fought a group of heartless it was to find that when I brought forth my keyblade, it wasn't the star seeker. It was the Dark Dynasty. I was amazed to find it had a keychain - I'd been selected to be a wielder of one of the true keyblades. With this exciting development, I returned to my former Master Yen Sid. He and I both agreed that this was a sign that the true keyblade wielders would all be chosen soon. I left the keychain to my old Star Seeker keychain with Yen Sid, and asked him to give a keyblade wielder if he ever came across one. I immediately departed from Dsney Castle, instructing Donald and Goofy to search for a keyblade wielder while I did the same. I honestly don't know why I didn't immediately think one of you three might be chosen. That when your's and Riku's story begins." Mickey said nodding to Sora. "the last thing I need to say about this is that the reason I didn't appear to help you three sooner was I had my hands full with the Organization. They were rapidly increasing in power at this point, threatening to defeat, control or corrupt the two keyblade wielders that had shown up. The only good they seemed to do was they went around killing heartless, mostly for sport. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out more on your first journey.

There just one more brief stint of history tell you three. I know this is already an overwhelming amount of information, but I need to let you know the original legend of the keyblade. A long time ago, at least 1000 years ago, the universe was a much different place then it is today. Back then, all worlds existed in the Realm of Harmony, balancing between light and darkness. Naturally they still had their problems, but one of the worlds took it as their mission to govern and moderate the other worlds, making sure things stood balanced between light and dark. Somehow, these people developed a way to wield keyblades. Wether these were real keyblades, or keyblades created by the heart is unkown, but they used the keyblades to keep balance in their universe. Some keybladers however wanted to ue Kingdom hearts to make the universe the perfect place, without pain or suffering or death, so they began fighting against the other keyblade wielders for Kingdom hearts. The rogue keyblade wielders taught others how to fight against keyblade wielders, their weaknesses and how to exploit them and the rogue group began hunting down and killing keybladers. They called themselves the Chasers, because the chased and hunted keyblade wielders. While their intial goals seemed almost admirable, their later views were to enforce peace by use of raw force. You have to understand that the Chasers and Keyblade wielders of this time period were much much stronger then we are. So strong infact that they could actually kill entire worlds when they fought. That is no doubt where the "one legend said the wielder saved the world, while another said he brought ruin upon it.". As the Chasers and Keybladers continued to increase in size, their conflict became more and more violent. There was a young man, I couldn't find any record of his name, but he led the keybladers in their last stand against the Chasers. At sunet Horizon as fate would have it. That's were all the keyblades came from, the keyblade that made the crossroads in Sunset Horizon came from the fallen Chasers and Keybladers during their last battle. Sora, it would seem that your keychains let you actually channel keyblades from Sunset Horizon, let you channel the powers of the former Keyblader and Chasers. The exception of course is your Kingdom Key, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Those are special too you. It doesn't seem like the kingdom key, or any of our keyblades were around at this time. After the great conflict, Kingdom hearts recreated the universe in the realm of light. The realm of harmony had been too badly damaged by the battles between the Chasers and Keybladers. I think that when this happened, each realm was given a keyblade that gave its wielder the ability to move through its realm, to guard over it

Which I guess brings me back to why I called you here. We've been so focused on the realm of light, and to the lesser extent the realm of darkness we haven't paid any attention to the other realms. There are many more worlds there, but I haven't been able to reach them. There are also several worlds in the realm of darkness. Sora and Riku you saw one of them briefly before you returned to Detiny Island after beating Xemnas. There must be worlds in the realm of nothingness as well. That's actually the main reason why I brought you all here. Heartless and nobodies have begun spilling over from the other realms, but I don't have the ability to travel the entire realm of light, harmony or nothingness by myself so I can't stop the problem. I need all of your help. I also have reason to believe that the Chasers, at least in an unorganized way, may be back. They may be what is blocking and messing with our travel routes. I hope that I am wrong, I pray that I am wrong, but we need to be prepared. If I'm right, then a war is coming, threatening to repeat past events. We can't let that happen."


	5. Under Siege

**Chapter 5: Under Siege**

King Mickey looked around the table at the three, preparing to answer what would no doubt be countless questions. In fact the three teens began talking, questioning - practically in unison.

"Whoa whoa guys. One at a time."

Sora looked to the others before asking his question first. Sora asked the first thing that came to mind, something he'd wondered about for years. ".. What was my dad like?"

"Your father... well he was a lot like you Sora. He was carefree and happy, but when his friends were threatened he became a force to be reckoned with. I remember I asked him what drove him to fight once. He said it was for you. You and your mother. He hated being away from you two, but he knew how important this fight was to protect you."

"Oh... wow..." Sora said slowly receding back into his chair, his thoughts revolving around his mother and what few memories he had of his father.

The questions continued like this for some time, each of the three teens taking turns and gaining the opportunity to learn about the parent they hardly remembered and the battles they never saw. It wasn't until Darkness firmly embraced the castle, and Mickey had yawned in tiredness that he asked them to hold off their further questions until morning. It would give them ample time to think about everything they'd learned, reflect on it and he would continue answering any more questions they had in the morning. Mickey explained he had had the middle left tower exclusively prepared for the three teens to stay in for the next little while. It was kind of amusing to Sora, watching Mickey's change in mannerisms from when he was telling them his story, and answering their question to when he was escorting them through the grounds. It's almost like he had a "Kingly" and "not Kingly" mode that he freely switched between depending on what the circumstance called for. The four made a few light hearted remarks and jokes to lighten the heavy mood that had been set upon them all. The morning should be the time to worry and think about what lied ahead, now should be the time for relaxation and sleeping

Sora was pacing around his temporary room in Disney Castle, glancing occasionally out the window. The tower where the teens' temporary residence was located spiraled high above much of the rest of the castle, its pearly image towering into the sky. This vantage point revealed much of the world when Sora looked out the window. Sora could see the little dots of light fanning out from the edge of the castle. Each one represented a home, a family. Sora sighed. This line of thinking quickly brought his mind back on his own family again. Why hadn't his mom ever told him about his dad? He'd been desperate to know about his father, always secretly hoping he was some great adventurer or warrior. Oh how right he'd been right. His dad was a keyblade bearer, just like him. Well not just like him, his father hadn't wielded a "true" keyblade.

_"Crazy stuff huh?"_ came that familiar voice. Sora looked forward, breaking his previous eye contact with the ground. Roxas' ghostly form had made another appearance, and was surveying the room.

"You don't seem all that surprised?"

"Well..." Roxas began. "I knew some of this stuff."

"YOU WHAT! Why didn't you tell me???" Sora shouted, practically hyperventilating in fury as he stared Roxas down.

"Whoa Sora! Relax. I didn't know one of the other keybladers was your father or I swear I would have told you. It's just stuff I found out while I was in the Organization."

Sora relaxed a little believing in Roxas' sincerity. He was still annoyed though. "Is there anything else you learned that you want to let me in on?"

"Uhhh...." Roxas stalled, praying for an interruption. He didn't want to get into this with Sora, not yet. But more piercing stares from Sora let him know he wasn't going to be able to avoid this. "well.."

Roxas was interrupted by a light knock on the room's heavy door.

"Yes!" Sora heard Roxas say before his ghostly visage quickly dissipated from the room. Sora shook his head in frustration, before thinking very loudly and clearly. _"We're not done yet Roxas."_

Sora moved over to the door. Its large weight gave him slight difficulty, but he quickly pulled it open. The opened door revealed that it had been Kairi who'd done the knocking.

"Sora... can I talk to you about something?" She asked, knowing she it was just a formality. Sora always wanted to talk to her.

She was dressed in a pair of blue fuzzy pajama pants and a light purple tank top. She held in one of her hands a small rock, the same color and composition as the table they'd all sat at earlier. Just like the table the rock emitted a faint glow, illuminating Kairi, the doorway and a small section of the tower's hall, and casting shadows all around. It seemed this was what they used as a light source in the halls at night. While Sora was immediately drawn to her face, he found his eyes traveling of their own accord, looking her over. His eyes seemed to settle on what was perhaps a more inviting view then she'd intended with her tank top, as his mind began racing with lustful thoughts.

_"SORA! For god's sake man!"_ came Roxas' voice, incredibly harshly, but an unmistakable tone of amusement was there as well. This quickly shut down Sora's previous thoughts and returned his attention to her face.

"Uh.. yea sure Kairi, come in." Sora said invitingly, stepping to the side of the doorway to give her room to enter. He didn't dare look her in the face though, and hoped that her light source had been dim enough it hadn't revealed the fluster and frustration on his face.  
Kairi quickly took a seat on the edge of Sora's bed. Sora was about to speak when she gestured for him to sit down beside her. With a brief moment of hesitation, he complied.

"Sora, who were you talking too?"

"Rrr.. .wait what.. no, no one. I wasn't talking to anyone." Sora stumbled through his lie. Even if he'd had a great deal more conviction in his lie, he knew he wouldn't have fooled her.

Kairi half smirked, half frowned in response. "Come on Sora. It's the same person you were talking to that night on destiny Islands isn't it? It's Roxas isn't it?"

"Errr..."

_"Damn, we're busted, that's what you get for yelling at me."_ Roxas jested to Sora.

"Oh shut it Roxas." Sora said standing up from the bed, his back to Kairi for a moment before he turned to face her. "Yea I've been talking to Roxas... "

"I knew it!" Kairi said excitedly jumping up from Sora's bed. "I knew he was still around too!"

"Too???"

"Yea!.." Kairi said before closing her eyes.

_"Naminé, you can come out now."_

"Are you sure it's okay?" a soft shy voice said making its presence known. The voice wasn't unlike Kairi's, and though it'd been some time, Sora instantly recognized it. A moment later, the voice's owner appeared. A pretty but soft and delicate blond girl, still dressed in what was little more than a flimsy white dress. Sora was taken aback, and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping on the leg of the dresser that was adjacent to his bed. Naminé and Kairi both laughed before Naminé looked at Sora , returning his intense look. Though she was only a ghostly figure, Sora could still see the depth and caring hidden behind her deep blue eyes. Naminé could still see the gentle but powerful soul that'd saved her at Castle Oblivion. He might not remember those events but she could never forget.

"H.. How? Roxas said that we were the only one that could see our nobodies."

"Well," Naminé began, exchanging a quick smile with her other. "Roxas never was the quickest person around."

"Hey! I resent that!" Roxas' voice fired back as he himself also became just visible. Seeing them all turn their attention squarely on him, he quickly realized that they could in fact see and hear him. Okay so he'd been wrong, that was no reason for her to make fun of him.

"Roxas!" Naminé gleefully said, as the two phantom nobodies made to embrace each other. Sora felt a little bad as he watched them, expecting them to simply pass through each other, just as his hands had when he'd try to initiate contact with Roxas... And yet, somehow they managed too. It was as if they could interact with each other just like how Sora and Kairi interacted. In fact there interaction was nearly identical to Kairi and Sora's - While they'd initially hugged each other, they backed off, and nervously stared at each other once they'd recognized the fact that Sora and Kairi were watching them. Sora and Kairi looked from the two nobodies who'd just pulled apart and exchanged a small laugh at their expense. Sora and Kairi exchanged a small glance at each other. Though neither had known the relationship between Roxas and Naminé, they'd both had a sneaking suspicion it strongly resembled their own. Another of life's strange paths.

The two teens and their others were about to begin talking again when they were interrupted by a brutally powerful tremor that tore its way through the castle. It was so powerful, Sora and Kairi were nearly knocked for their feet. Sora was able to grab a hold of the dresser near him after first grabbing Kairi's wrist with his other hand. Roxas and Naminé quickly returned to their others after Roxas had grabbed ahold of Naminé to prevent her from falling over. It was strange as Sora saw them from the corner of his eye. Roxas had to have been wrong when he said he was all up in Sora's head. The shaking had stopped but cries and scream could be heard from all around the castle. Instinctively Sora summoned forth the Ultima Weapon; a clear sign he anticipated big trouble. The Ultima Weapon's appearance of being exquisitely crafted, deep blues and bright whites particularly in the faint light of the room betrayed its fantastic combat capabilities. In a lot of ways the keyblade reminded Sora of his Island. Beautiful and peaceful looking but possessing or giving residence to great power. It was normally reserved for serious situations though as it required a great deal of energy to wield, and was known to cause much more damage than its wielder intended. Taking Sora's lead, Kairi quickly brought forth her own keyblade, and followed him through the open doorway.

As Sora made for the tower stairway, Kairi close behind, he saw a sleepy Riku, Path to Dawn in hand, heading towards the stairway as well. The two quickly acknowledged each other, but once Riku saw Kairi with keyblade in hand his attitude seemed to change.

"Kairi no. This is too dangerous." He said firmly, staring rigidly at Kairi, the three teens just illuminated by the faint glow of Kairi's stone. Sora turned his attention to the group's youngest member, seeing a frustrated look on her face.

"Riku, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines! Why should it always be you and Sora throwing themselves into danger? If I can fight, I'm going to!" she retaliated, perhaps with a harsher tone then she'd intended. She was just so sick of being thought of as helpless, being unable to fight with and for her friends. Riku quickly looked to Sora, for his support in not allowing Kairi to fight. But it never came. Sora merely shrugged off Riku's demanding stare.

"I don't like it either Riku but she wants to fight, and something wants her to fight. That's why she has the keyblade."

Riku mumbled something to himself before sighing. He realized there was little to be gained, except lost time, by continuing to argue. Once Kairi et her mind on something, you'd be hell bent to try to change it. Maybe she had a point too. Maybe she could take better care of herself then he was giving her credit for. "Fine Kairi. But stick close to us and be careful."

They quickly made their way down the spiraling stair way that led up into the tower. The castle was rocked by further tremors, more screams and cries from the center of the castle below them. Hearing this only intensified their pace. When they stormed towards the center of the castle, they were shocked to see Donald and Goofy engaging with a horde of heartless. Shadows and Neo-Shadows swarmed about them, occasionally one venturing from the horde only to be struck down by Doanld or Goofy. After the initial shock faded, the three teens quickly moved to help their comrades. Kairi stayed close to Sora, guarding his back as Sora tore through the outside perimeter of the black mass. The Ultima weapon made quick work of even the strongest neo-shadows, splitting their bodies into harmless dark smoke as he continued his assault. Riku with minimal effort jumped from the outside perimeter of the heartless into the center where Donald and Goofy were. He too began his attack upon the mass of heartless, the demonic wing of the blade quickly destroying the threat imposed by the heartless. Donald and Goofy nodded to each other before joining their friends in the fray, Donald dispatching groups of heartless with his powerful magic while goofy used his size and weight to force the plate of steel he held against the heartless, sending them flying as thought they were little more then rag dolls. The combined assault of the three keybearers and the two residents of the castle quickly lead to the vanquishing of every heartless that had foolishly occupied this hall. Content that this area was secure, at least for now, they 5 quickly headed further into the heart of the castle.

"Donald! Goofy! How are their heartless in the castle?" Sora asked between quick breaths, leading the charge into the castle depths, Ultima Weapon carried on his shoulder to allow him to move more freely. The cornerstone of light was supposed to prevent the malicious beings from ever entering the castle. Maybe something had happened to it?

"Gawrsh, we dunno Sora," Goofy began before he was cut off by Donald.

"Ya they just started showin up. We need to find the King."

"Right," Sora said looking back at his comrades. The King. He'd know what's going on. There were further tremors and rumbles through the very ground they stood on as they hurried through the castle, dispatching any heartless that they saw like they were mere insects. The heartless barely had time to register the keybladers presence before a blade or powerful burst of magic struck them, extinguishing their dark flame of life like a torrent of water upon a candle.

When the reached the King and Queen's quarters, it was only to find that they had been vacated. Donald quickly suggested the King had shuttled the queen somewhere safe, like the Hall of The Cornerstone. That was their next destination. Fortuanately, it was a quick trek from the King's quarters. There were far fewer heartless in the halls they backtracked through. They were attempting to regroup, but the keybladers quickly put a stop to that. When the 5 reached the great doors that shielded the throne room, they were surprised to find that it was locked. Had Mickey locked it to keep the heartless away from the Cornerstone? Sora heard a commotion coming from within the throne room, so he leaned into the door, placing his ear upon it's brilliantly white surface. He could hear a struggle going on inside, and fearful murmurs from the Queen. Sora quickly jumped away from the door, aiming the Ultima weapon directly at the doors keyhole, waiting for the sound of it unlocking. But it never came. Sora exchanged a greatly concerned glance with his friends. A lock that the keyblade couldn't open? It was impossible....

Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, giving his shoulder a slight push.

"Here let me try." He requested. Sora allowed himself to be guided by Riku's hand, clearing the path for Riku's attempt. Riku mimicked Sora's action, aiming the Path to Dawn clearly at the keyhole. Just as before, the lock refused to listen to the key bearer's desire to open it. Frustrated Riku shot a blast of Dark Firaga at the door, hoping a display of brute force may force the door open.

"Riku you can't get through like that don't ya know? The castle is made of that anti-magic stone stuff" Goofy explained to Riku, telling him why his efforts to force open the door with magic would be useless. Riku took a hard slash at the door in response to Goofy's explanation, only to have the Path to Dawn ricochet off the door so forcefully he nearly lost his grip upon the blade. The 5 looked at each other, knowing they needed to find a way inside. Whatever was going on inside of there was clearly escalating, they could all hear and feel the power of whatever was fighting inside. After a few tense moments Kairi stepped forward to where Riku had been.

"Let me try.." she said, not expecting her attempt to fare any better then the two boys, but determined to at least try. Riku and Sora looked to each other, with looks that said "It's worth a shot."

Kairi raised her keyblade, Radiant Serenity from her side, pointing it squarely at the keyhole. After a moment, she prepared to lower her keyblade in defeat, but there was a sound, like the tumblers of a lock falling into place, and then a firm and distinct unlocking sound. Shocked looks were exchanged around the group, but before they had a chance to voice their shock, Sora was charging against the door, throwing his weight into it and forcing it open. He stumbled into the throne room to see that it was in shambles. Apparently the stone that formed the bulk of the Castle's foundation wasn't as damage proof as Goofy had made them believe. In the midst of all the destruction, the 5 caught sight of Mickey, braced against a pillar, before he disappeared in a blur of black. Just a split second after he blurred from his spot, a heavy blade, a keyblade came crashing through the pillar, badly damaging it's foundation in a haze of dust and broken stone. The blow was no doubt meant for the King. The perpetrator quickly blurred from the position he'd assumed after his blade careened through the pillar. A moment later a heavy concussive noise originated from the other side of the room. the 5 looked on and saw this mysterious keyblade wielder, bearing down upon the King. The king was struggling to brace his blade against his attackers. They all made to come to his aide, but Sora and Riku, being the physical superiors, made it to the king first. They nodded to each other as they closed the distance, both instinctively knowing what the other was going to do. As the distance closed to several feet, they braced against each other, back to back, their keyblade free hands extended forward, allowing their momentum to slide them forward towards the other two combatants.

"Thundaga!"

"Dark Firaga!"

The two keybladers yelled in unison, the dual attack combining into one in their extended palms. The powerful orb flamed with dark energy as electricity arced around it's outer surface. There was a slight delay after the two attacks combined before it sped towards the mysterious keyblader who was still bearing down on the King. The keyblader's attention was quickly focused off the King as he deflected Sora and Riku's attack upwards with a powerful slash of his keyblade. King Mickey saw the opening in the combatants defenses and struck him with a hard strike from the dark Dynasty. The roof above the King and the Combatant began to break apart from the reflected magic attack, so the keybladers quickly moved back from their previous point of engagement as debris and stone rained down. Kairi, Donald and Goofy quickly joined up with the three keybladers, raising their weapons in the direction of this new enemy just as Sora, Riku and Mickey were doing. Sora and Riku instinctively moved to cover Kairi, fearful that she may be the first target if the enemy continued his assault. But the assailant merely stood where he was, on the other side of the debris from the caved in roof. The moonlight that poured in from the hole, and the natural glow of the castle made it easier to see him clearly, not that there was much to see. He was cloaked in a pure black from head to toe, a black robe over top, firmly veiling his appearance. There was no doubt though, the weapon he held at his side was a keyblade. If Sora wasn't so sure he'd defeated the organization and that they couldn't wield a keyblade, he'd have thought this stranger a member. There was something about the assailants keyblade though that was different. It was dark and monstrous looking, the very sight of it made Sora's stomach uneasy, and sent shivers through him. He quickly noticed that there was no keychain attached to its end.

"Your majesty, where's the queen?" Donald frantically asked.

"She's safe. I had her escape through the door in the hall of the cornerstone."

The mention of the cornerstone drew Sora's eyes immediately to the path exposed by the slided throne.

"How did the heartless get in??" Sora asked, attempting to sound calm, but his eyes betrayed him. He was clearly unsettled that whoever this new enemy was, he weld a keyblade.

"He did it." Mickey said, frowning at the stranger. "He poisoned the corner stone. Somehow it couldn't stop him from entering this world, and he poisoned it, allowing the heartless free range in this world. Fellows, we need to get everyone out of here. This world may soon be over run with heartless."

At the mention of this, the mysterious assailant finally reacted to them again with a booming laugh that seemed to echo through the throne room.

"it is already too late. The heartless will soon take this world, this.." he paused, looking around himself. "homeworld of the light."

"Your majesty.." Sora began looking to the small but resilient fighter to his left. "You go with Donald, Goofy and Kairi, get everyone out. Me and Riku will meet up with you after we take this guy down." Mickey, Donald and Goofy nodded, but Kairi opened her mouth to protest.

"But.."

"No Kairi, there's no argument this time." Sora said, his voice indicating his concern but also his firmness. He wasn't going to let it slide this time. The look in his eyes quickly caused Kairi to back down and she joined with the other three who were heading towards the entrance to the throne room.

"be careful you two!" Kairi said, almost demandingly so.

"You too!" Sora and Riku shouted back at the same time, both exchanging a quick smile with the beautiful red-head, and nodding off to the the other three before they turned around to face the assailant, re-raising their weapons, and their faces reaquiring a serious look.

"Who'd have though I'd be able to take out all the keyblade bearers in one night." The assailant said, more so to himself then Sora or Riku.

"who are you!?" Sora demanded staring the cloaked figure down.

"Who am I..." the cloaked figure repeated, almost unsurely. "Who I am is of no importance. What matters is what I choose to do. And I choose to end your pointless lives and return your hearts to whence they came."

Sora and Riku turned to each other exchanging a smirk, and a look that clearly said this guy had no idea what he was about to face. Sora and Riku quickly moved forward, using the pile of rubble to vault themselves into the air above their opponent and brought their keyblades crashing down upon him. When the veiled fighter saw them leap up into the air, he quickly bent down, putting his keyblade to his back to block the incoming attack. Sora and Riku's keyblades rained down heavy upon the assailant's back. His keyblade protected him from the bulk of the attack but he was still flattened to the ground. Riku and Sora simultaneously raised up their blades, preparing to strike their downed foe, but their foe used his great speed to roll out of the way, as the Ultima Weapon and Path to Dawn careened through where he was a moment ago. Their impact broke apart the stone tiles below and buried the keyblades into the ground. As he rolled away, the assailant pushed off the ground, becoming air born and flipping from his side to his feet.

"Thundaga!" the assailant yelled, projecting the massive arcing blast through his keyblade and at the two teens. Sora was prepared to temporarily abandon his keyblade to dodge the blast, but Riku stayed firm, raising a free hand towards the blast.

"Dark Shield!" Came Riku's voice, slightly more sinister and darker then normal. A side effect of using dark magic.

A translucent, shimmering shield, composed of many interlocked hexagonal shapes burst forward between the two and the incoming magic attack. The electrical arcs rippled along the shields surface, causing the shield to shimmer harder and more intensely in response to the electrical attack. The shield easily took to full force of the attack, rendering it harmless as Riku and Sora finished retrieving their keyblades.

"Hm.. curious, a keyblade wielder who can use dark powers? Why do you ally yourself with this scum from the light."

"I choose to embrace not light or dark, but both." Riku answered the assailants question. "The power of dark is what you choose to make of it, and I choose to use it to fight for what is good"

A slight chuckle came from under the hood. "A noble sentiment. Foolish however. Darkness can never bolster the light." He said as he moved forward to engage the two teens. A flurry of clanging metal and flashes of power occurred between the three.

"Maybe not," Riku responded as he and Sora backed off from the assailant. "but that doesn't mean they must fight one another. You can't have light without darkness, and you can't have darkness without light." Riku continued. "And if they work together,"

"Their strength is unlimited." Sora finished his friends' sentiment. "And now we'll prove it. Ready Riku?" the smirking Sora said.

"I was born ready Sora." Riku said returning his friends smirk. The hooded assailant quickly drew his weapon in front of him, ready to defend. Riku and Sora channeled their magic energy, their light and dark power into their bodies to enhance their strength and speed. Sora moved to engage the enemy from the front, while Riku blurred to attack from behind. Sora's keyblade moved so fast it seemed to cut the air itself, crashing into the enemy's raised keyblade. The repeated slashes and jabs quickly wore down the enemy's defenses managing to penetrate them and damage the enemy even before Riku began unleashing an equally fast vicious attack from behind. With the enemies core defense focused on Sora's frontal assault Riku and the Path to Dawn dug into the enemy, quickly diverting his attention from the front to both the front and back. Repeated slashes and assaults proved that Riku and Sora's attacks were far beyond this enemy's ability to defend. Riku and Sora, realizing the assailant' defenses were down, simultaneously attacked him propelling him helplessly up into the air. Riku and Sora jumped back, allowing gravity to do it's job and pull the stunned opponent to the ground. Just before hitting the ground, Riku and Sora rushed through in a cross like attack pattern, simultaneously slashing him and knocking him into the air a second time. Riku and Sora skidded to a halt on their trajectories, turning back as soon as they had stopped moving forward, and repeated their exact action from before, a fast cross styled attack. As Riku skidded to a stop he put a hand forward, charging up a Dark Firaga attack. Sora brought his arm back ready to launch the Ultima Weapon at their foe. As soon as he saw Riku launch his Dark Firaga attack Sora whipped his hand forward, sending the rapidly spinning Ultima weapon on a elliptical arc, intending it to strike their foe at the same time as the Dark Firaga. What happened next, neither of the two teens expected. The hooded assailant quickly recovered from their previous assault (though it was clear he had been injured) and simultaneously cast Dark Shield to defend himself against Riku's dark Firaga and Stop on the rapidly approaching Ultima Weapon. The Dark Firaga crashed into the dark shield and dissipated in a harmless scorching sound. The Ultima Weapon, though normally highly resistant to magic was affected by the Stop spell. The keyblade didn't stop approaching, but it slowed down dramatically. With a triumphant laugh the hooded figure snatched the spinning Ultima Weapon from the air with his off hand. He was now dual wielding. Though initially shocked Sora shook it off and called out to the Ultima Weapon to return to him. It didn't. Sora tried a second time, and was about to a third when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_"You won't get it back like that Sora! He's a keyblader too remember? You'll have to really concentrate to get it back."_

_"Right got it!"_ Sora thought back to Roxas extending his hand forward to intensify his call for the Ultima Weapon to return to him. The Ultima Weapon faded slightly in the enemy's hand, but Sora' focus was quickly broken as his eyes caught the moonlight shimmering off a massive force field the enemy had just put up. Initially confused about why the enemy had done this, Sora quickly saw that the shield had firmly locked out Riku, leaving just the unarmed Sora and the mysterious assailant within its confines. A truly bone chilling laugh came from the dual wielding figure. "Thanks to your keyblade, I've created a barrier powerful enough to block out your friend."

Sora looked to where Riku had been to see Riku was viciously attempting to break through the barrier, his keyblade a blur of black and blue.

"Your barrier won't last long!" Riku screamed furiously, intensifying his efforts to break the barrier between himself and Sora.

"Right you are. So I better finish this quick." The hooded figure said, raising both keyblades into a truly formidable looking attack position. Sora gulped. Ultima Weapon looked more powerful than ever in his enemy's hands. He never thought he'd see it from this end. He stuck out his hand to attempt to call it again. It began to fade slightly just as before, but this time the enemy noticed it, quickly establishing the connection between the fading Ultima Weapon and the teen's outstretched hand. The hooded assailant rushed against Sora. Sora held his hand outstretched as long as he could, he could almost feel the Ultima Weapon back in his hand, but he was forced to break his focus to dodge the hail of Keyblade slashes that the enemy was unleashing. Sora had to admit he could most definitely move more agilely without the keyblade but it left him complete defenseless. Sora just narrowly dodged an oncoming slash from his own keyblade by dropping to the ground, and immediately rolled to the left to avoid the follow up slash. As he was rolling across the ground Sora let loose a Thundaga spell but it did nothing as the assailant easily deflected it with Sora's own keyblade. Sora continued to dodge the incoming assault, desperately trying to reach out to his keyblade. But it was simply impossible to focus on anything else when a dual keyblade wielding maniac was gunning for your blood. Sora was nearly as competent with his magic disarmed as he was armed, so he continued to use magic to heal himself from the occasional hit he couldn't dodge, and to try to hit the enemy, but it was impossible to break through the defense provided by the Ultima Weapon and the assailant's own keyblade He occasionally caught a glimpse of Riku's continued efforts to break the barrier, and while it was definitely having an effect, Sora wasn't sure that he could keep up with the assailant for much longer. Roxas did what little he could, warning Sora of incoming attacks and providing encouragement. Without the Ultima Weapon in hand, Sora's magic was quickly whittled away, his ability to cure himself gone, and what precious few potions he had lost on the battlefield or already used. Sora's speed and energy quickly dwindled under the enormous task of trying to stay alive. A sweeping slash from the enemy knocked Sora to the ground. With his energy gone, Sora wasn't sure he would make it out of this one.

_"Sora come on!" _Roxas urged his downed other. Sora was able to sit up, but when he attempted to stand up, his exhausted legs betrayed him causing him to fall back to the ground. Sora looked up, knowing already what was coming. The assailant parted both keyblades to either side of Sora, prepared to kill him by bringing them through Sora at the same time. He stopped for a moment with his hands fully extended, relishing in his moment of triumph.

_"If only I'd saved some MP.... He's wide open now..."_

"Sora! NO!" Riku screamed from outside Sora's prison. The voice sounded distant and distorted to Sora, both from the barrier and his body being ready to pass out. He struggled to get to his feet again.

_"Sora come on! You can do this!" _Roxas urged. It was no use, Sora was simply too spent. Roxas desperate at what else to do, reached out to the only person who could re-energize Sora. There was a moment where all the world seemed to fade out for Sora. The assailant had stopped just before launching his attack. He was in a world that was pitch black, a sure sign of what was about to follow. Suddenly a light shone down from somewhere high above, illuminating Roxas. Two more lights shone in, illuminating Naminé beside Roxas and Kairi in front of the other two.

"Come on Sora! You can't let it end like this! You still haven't even kissed me."

"Kai.. Kairi?" Sora said, forcing himself to stand up to see her. She was leaning forward, her hands linked together behind her back. She had her eyes closed serving to further accentuate the bright and beautiful smile on her face. A few strands of her hair drapped across her face. Sora felt his energy begin to regenerate. Naminé stepped up beside her other.

"Come on Sora, we all know you can do this."

Roxas stepped up to Kairi's other side.

"Come on man, I could get out of this so you can. Just do what I'd do, we all know you can, we've just been waiting for you to wake up... up... up"

The world faded back in as the place where Roxas, Kairi and Namine had reached out to Sora blurred out of dight.

"... UP SORA! GET UP SORA! GET UP!" Riku's voice. Sora didn't know if what hed just seem was a dream or a vision, but right now it didn't matter. He knew what he had to do, and he knew he could it. He saw the Ultima Weapon and the assailant's keyblade closing in on him from either side. But it didn't matter. He could feel Kairi's heart, her's and Namine's warmth, Roxas' strength. Sora closed his eyes, extending both hands. When he reopened his eyes, it was to see that the two keyblades of the enemy had been stopped. Stopped by two of Sora's own keyblades. Sora smirked as he watched the enemy struggle to finish his attack that had been blocked by Sora.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed thrusting his arms apart and deflecting the enemies attack away harmlessly. Sora slashed the keyblade in his right hand upward at his foe. In a blur of black and with the sound of a dark and forceful object cutting the air, the enemy was knocked backwards from Sora. Sora spun the two keyblades in his hands before raising them into attack position. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora could feel a power flow through him just like when he was in drive form. It was different this time though. This was all him. The Oathkeeper seemed to glint off the moonlight that poured in from the ever widening hole in the ceiling, its brilliant white seeming to glow. Memories of Kairi. The Oblivion was the opposite, craving the dark, light seemed to disappear from its surface. It held colossal power that was balanced by the Oathkeeper's speed and grace. Memories of Riku.

The enemy quickly recovered, and raised the two keyblades he held into an attack position. While initially shocked to see Sora wielding two keyblades, Riku quickly recovered and began tearing into the barrier again. He was nearly through.

Sora and the assailant reengaged each other. Sora found he was unnaturally skilled at wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora could tell Roxas was letting him channel the memory and skill of how to use the two keyblades. While the enemy may have held the more powerful Ultima Weapon, it was readily obvious that he had not weld something of its size and strength. It was also quite likely the enemy had little experience wielding two keyblades, so he quickly succumbed to Sora's relentless assault. After a few moments, and a thorough beating the enemy attempted to attack Sora with the Ultima weapon. Sora trapped the blade in between Oathkeep and Oblivion, quickly using his superior leverage on the weapon to propel it out of the assailant's hand and into the air. Before the assailant could even move to reaquire the Ultima Weapon, Sora pushed forward, slashing his two keyblades horizontally and sending the assailant reeling through the air, crashing into his own barrier. Sora dismissed the Oathkeep, feeling Kairi's charm keychain replace it in his grasp. He pocketed the charm before sticking his free hand up, and catching the Ultima Weapon. At the same instant, Riku successfully downed the barrier. It disappeared in a soundless flash of light. Riku hurried to Sora, and the two keybladers raised their weapons to the severely depowered enemy before them.

With labored effort the injured enemy managed to stand up and face the keybladers. Donald, Goofy and Kairi entered through the now totally destroyed doorway to the throne room, each expressing shock at seeing Sora wielding two keyblades, but still quickly joining up with their allies.

"Where's the King??" Sora asked to the three.

"We cleared out the castle so he's helping people in town get out. The heartless are coming out of everywhere." Kairi responded, her face looking heavier and less cheerful then normal, but she was at least partially rejuvenated now that she was back with Sora.

"hehe good good. You may have beaten me...... but you won't stop the heartless.... From taking this world." The hooded assailant said between heavily labored breaths. "I'll be back when you least expect it..... but for now... here's a parting gift!" He concluded, as massive mists of darkness poured forth from rapidly opening doors to darkness. The mist quickly enveloped the room, obscuring vision and laying heavy like an oil before it began condensing, forming into humanoid shapes. He let out a sinister laugh before disappearing through one of the corridors of darkness. Riku had attempted to attack before he made it through the doorway, but he wasn't fast enough and his keyblade merely cut through the remnant smoke of the doorway. Riku was about to attempt creating his own door to darkness to follow this new enemy, even though he wasn't sure if he could; He quickly reconsidered when he saw the sheer number of heartless that were bursting forth from the dark heavy mist this stranger had unleashed in the throne room. His friends might need him, and he would never abandon them again. The mist was quickly forming into groups of shadows, neo-shadows, fat bodies, and even the enormous Darksides. Sora engaged the nearest Darkside, and, making use of the spectacular jumping abilities he'd gained from his drive forms, he quickly landed on the Darkside's back, thrusting his keyblades into the Darkside's weak spot. Riku engaged a sizable group of fat bodies, using his great agility to expose his keyblade to the weak spot on their backs. Donald and Goofy kept the shadows and Neo-Shadows at bay as Sora and Riku tore through the stronger of the Heartless. Kairi, anxious to prove herself attempted to attack a Darkside. Sora grabbed onto the dark tentacles that enveloped the Darkside's face, keeping himself on its back as its defeated body fell to the ground. Sora slid down from the Darkside's massive back as it vanished in a thick veil of darkness. Sora saw Kairi engaging one of the Darkside's nearby. He was about to rush to her aide, but he saw that she was actually holding her own, dodging the Darkside's attacks and counterattacking when she saw an opening. She was not nearly as skilled as Riku or himself yet, but it was still fascinating for Sora to see her fighting. Sora kept his attention on her as he continued to dispatch the heartless around him with ease. He wanted to be ready to come to her side if anything went wrong. Sora saw another Darkside preparing to interfere in her fight. Determined not to let that happened, Sora charged a Thundaga spell into the Ultima weapon, causing arcs of electricity to ripple across its surface. He launched the Ultima weapon in the same elliptical arc he had so many times, keeping the Oblivion with him to defend himself. The Ultima weapon ripped through the air, it's pitch and noise changing as it began along its return trajectory. There was a brief change, a dampening in its noise, like the sound of a fast heavy object through oil or water. Sora recaught the Ultima weapon from the air, his eyes still firmly planted on Kairi's fight. The Darkside that had attempted to attack her from behind fell to its knees, then to the ground before vanishing in the same great dark smoke. Kairi blocked her Darkside's attempt to claw at her, before turning around to see the vaporizing Darkside behind her. She looked towards Sora, giving a quick smile. She knew he could have stepped in to help her against her opponent at any time, but he believed she could do it herself. He just wasn't about to let anyone get the jump on her. Sora smiled back before he returned to engaging the heartless around him, still keeping a constant eye out for Kairi. In little time the 5 managed to wipe out all the heartless that mysterious stranger had summoned. They regrouped near the doorway of the throne room.

"Did you see it Sora? I took down a Darkside!" Kairi proudly declared. Sora nodded happily to her, grinning broadly.

"You took down a Darkside? Wow..." an impressed Riku said. They were about to continue talking but were interrupted by Donald pointing a finger back into the throne room.

"M... Mo...More heartless!!" Donald blurted out. The other four followed his gaze and extended finger to see that the throne room was flooding with the dark mist from the doorways to darkness. There was a rippling sound from behind them, the sound of a portal to darkness opening. They turned to see that doors to darkness were opening up all over the hallway outside the throne. More mist that rapidly began congealing into heartless.

"There... there's too many!" Kairi sputtered out. Sora knew she was right, even dual wielding and his friends by his side, he didn't like the prospects. These species of heartless were easy to fight. Their bodies were soft and had little give. The keyblades easily sliced through them, causing no damage at all to the blade. There was no blood to stain or rust the keyblade either. But they were impossible to fight forever. At some point one's stamina would give out, leaving them helpless to be consumed by the heartless. Sora looked past the corridors to darkness seeing the central garden of the Castle. That reminded him.

"Guys! The Gummi Ship!"

"We.. we can't leave without the King!" Donald protested.

"We need to get out of here. We can pilot the gummi ship through the town and pick up the King and anyone left with it." Riku firmly stated, his mind already made up. The other 4 quickly agreed, and they immediately burst from the doorway, brute forcing their way through the walls of heartless that were pushing in upon them. In no time at all they had made it into the Garden. Riku and Kairi were in the lead, Doanld and Goofy in the midde, while Sora and his dual keyblades brought up the rear guarding them against where most heartless tried to attack. They were nearly at the hangar, praying that the Gummi Ship had been left untouched so far. Sora began to move faster, closing the distance between himself and Donald/Goofy. But it was then something happened. The ground beneath Sora lost it's definition, it rigidness and Sora felt his feet seek into the ground. The sudden shock would have sent him reeling to the ground were it not for the fact the liquefied ground had a vice like grip upon the part of Sora it's already swallowed up. Kairi and Riku were at the hangar door now, and turned back to make sure everyone made it into the hangar. When the 4 saw Sora sinking into the dark viscous pool that the ground had formed into, they rushed to help him, abandoning their quest for the Gummi Ship until Sora was safe.

Sora shook his head when he saw them coming. "What are you doing!?" he screamed at them. "Get out of here! They're coming!" he finished, even as his body sunk further and further into the dark pool.

"Sora no, I'm not losing you aga..." Kairi began, but was quickly cut off.

"No Kairi! I don't care what you want, I need you to be safe. You need to get out of here. No matter what happens I' need you to be okay, all of you. I'll be fine." Sora said forcing a smile, though even he wasn't sure if he believed the words that flowed from his mouth. He had no idea where this pool was dragging him. He was nearly up to waist now as his friends looked on helplessly.

"Promise me you'll come back Sora! Promise me..." Kairi demanded, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill forth. She felt like her heart was breaking as she watched Sora disappear into the darkness. The last time this had happened, she'd nearly lost him forever. Sora dismissed the Ultima Weapon, and used his hand to pull off his necklace, the crown, Sora's emblem. He balled it in his hand as the darkness consumed him up to his chest. He reached his hand out to Kairi. She took it, squeezing it tight as Sora's necklace was exchanged between the two. "I promise. I'll come back for this. Now go!" Sora screamed. Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded to Sora.

"I'll come after you Sora."

"I know you will Riku but make sure she's safe first." Riku nodded to his best friend, accepting his terms. The 3 began making for the hangar, but Kairi lingered, desperate not to leave Sora. She clutched his charm tightly in her free hand, her tears flowing freely as she turned from Sora to follow the other three. Their goodbyes had come at a cost, Many heartless had filled the path between Sora and the hangar. Riku held his blade forward, unsure how he was going to get all of them through this safely by himself. But he wasn't by himself. The Heartless stopped advancing, as though something had stunned them before they vaporized away. They looked back and saw the Oblivion keyblade refilling Sora's hand.

"Go!" he urged to them, smiling as the last traces of his being disappeared into the darkness. he smiled because he knew they'd be safe. They had to be.


	6. I am everyone

**Chapter 6: I am everyone, and no one**

Sora opened his eyes slowly, but the sudden influx of light from his surroundings stung his eyes and he quickly snapped them shut again. He tried again, slower this time, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was sprawled out on his stomach on a hard surface, face turned to one side. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he immediately recognized where he was. He was back in that place. The place where this all began. He stood up slowly, retaking in the art of the massive pillar he had been lying on a moment before. The glass here was different then last time - they weren't of the princesses of heart. This time the glass, in all its intricate detail, showed Sora in front, Kingdom key wung over his shoulder with Roxas, Kairi, Naminé and Riku behind him. Roxas had the oblivion over his shoulder with the same style as Sora. Kairi was laughing with Naminé, as she held Radiant Serenity to her side. Riku had a dismissive look on his face as he looked disapprovingly to the two giggling girls. King Mickey stood further behind them upon a ledge that rose just past Sora's shoulder. All around them though were dark shadows, each wielding some grotesque abomination of a keyblade. As his eyes continued to travel along the perimeter of the pillar he saw that someone else was here too. Sora immediately rushed over to help the fallen individual. Sora hesitated for a moment, analyzing the clothing this fallen boy wore.

"Ro...Roxas??" Sora stammered. No response. Sora lowered himself on to his knees and began shaking Roxas, lightly at first, but intensifying his efforts when Roxas remained unresponsive.

"Ughhhh" came a groan, seemingly of pain, from the body on the floor. Sora's face broke a smile as his other turned, rolled onto his back and looked up at Sora.

"Hey Sora...." He began, opening his eyes.. When he caught a glimpse of where he was, Roxas immediately jumped to his feet. However something had sapped his body of its strength, and his legs quickly lost their ability to support his weight. He stumbled backward, quickly trying to step back to prevent himself from falling over. Too far.... One of his feet went over the edge of the pillar, as the rest of his body began to follow. Roxas felt the sensation of falling, but suddenly he was stopped, a tight hold on his arm. Sora's hold. With some exertion, Sora was able to pull the teetering Roxas from the edge of the pillar. The sudden shift from pulling Roxas, to Roxas spilling forward caused the two boys to collide, nearly sending them both to the ground. Sora was able to stabilize the two, firmly grasping a hold of Roxas. Roxas' legs were still on shaky ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine..." Roxas said slowly. "I just feel.. weak. Like something's taken all my energy." Sora was about to respond, but a voice interrupted him. That same strange ominous and powerful voice.

"Welcome, keys to the light."

"You!" Sora growled. "You took me from them!" the enraged Sora continued to scream into the darkness towering above him, his grip intensifying on Roxas from his anger.

"I am sorry, but it had to be done. There is much to do, and little time in which to do it."

"No!" Sora fired back. "I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!" Sora had often wanted an answer to this question - whenever he thought back to his first time here. He hadn't pushed it on his initial encounter with this voice, believing the whole experience to be merely a dream. But now that he knew this was real, he needed to know who it was that was taking him here, talking to him here.

"Who I am..." the voice began but paused.

There was now silence from above, leaving only the sounds of Roxas and Sora's breathing. Roxas was silent as he shared Sora's sentiments, and was attempting to force his body to wake up.

Sora took his hard look to the hanging darkness, changing it to a concerned look as he looked back to the boy at his side.

"Any better Roxas?" Sora asked his other. He still found it amazing that Roxas somehow had a physical body here.

"Yea, I think I can stand by myself now Sora."

Sora slowly lightened his hold on Roxas, making sure Roxas was able to stand before he fully removed his grasp. Sora took a step back after releasing Roxas the two exchanging grins as Roxas took a few steps forward. His legs still felt very weak, but he could walk fine now. His confidence restored at this, Roxas turned his attention to the darkness above.

"Are you going to answer us?!"

"I... I suppose there is nothing to be gained in hiding my identity any longer." The voice said. There was a bright flash of light from the darkness onhigh - a twinkle of white that hung above the two boys before it seemed to condense, dropping down from above as a dazzlingly bright white orb. When it struck the ground, it seemed to wash over a small section of the platform, illuminating it in the same brilliant glow. A figure rose from the pool of light, glowing brightly as it assumed a human form. As the light began to die down, a figure was left, wearing all white clothing, with a heavy white cloak over top hiding the beings face. Sora and Roxas both tensed up slightly, ready to draw the keyblade at any sign of hostility.

"Put down your aggression." The figure said in response to their reaction. Sora and Roxas looked to one another. The voice... it had changed. Before it had been clean and ominous, deep but still maintaining a strong hint of femininity, like the voice coming from many people speaking in unison. But now it was very light and soothing, nearly angelic. Distinctly feminine. Familiar. The figure raised it hands to the hood that covered its face, gently pulling it back, revealing the being's face.

Roxas and Sora both reeled backward, desperately trying to speak, to make sense of what they were seeing. Sora tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

"K...K... Kairi!?!?" Sora finally managed to say, the shock of falling to the ground seemed to push the words out.

The being shook its head. "No. Not exactly. I have a special connection with the young Kairi, but we are not the same. Who am I really..... I am everyone and no one. I am the heart of everything, but the heart of no one"

Roxas managed to help the stunned Sora back to his feet.

"What do you mean?? Stop speaking in riddles!"

The figure sighed, just like how Kairi sighed. It was clear she... it.. wasn't sure about whether to tell the two teens before her the truth. "I am the true Kingdom Hearts."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!" Sora and Roxas both exclaimed together.

"Kingdom Hearts." The girl repeated, her face and attitude made it seem as though she believed this fact was totally unremarkable.

"How are you.."

"How am I talking to you? That is simple - you are in my realm. Here I have the ability to take form, to communicate with you. That is why I had to drag you into the dark. I needed you here."

"Why do you look like Kairi??" Sora demanded. He was infuriated that something, anything would dare attempt to mimic her and her perfection.

"Kairi is a princess of heart - she is strongly tied to me, and I am tied to her. Her ancestor from long ago was a vessel I had given life to to help protect the balance of light and darkness. Kairi still carries a fragment of her ancestor's heart, a fragment of my true essense. I chose to take her form to speak to you as it is someone you and I are both strongly familiar with. In the realm of light, I have little ability to effect the world directly, but through Kairi I can have an influence."

"You mean you can take control of Kairi?" Sora asked, fearful of the answer.

"No, but I can use her as an anchor point to channel my power - that is how I brought you here. I used her to subconsciously open that dark pool. I have been protecting Kairi as best I can since she was born, but my powers outside of this place are limited."

"But you're... just a heart. How can you be thinking? How can you be talking to me?"

"Sora, you should know by now. Hearts are much more complicated than simply the ability to feel. They are part of what it means to be. A collection of hearts is even more complicated - they allow me to see to feel, to act."

Sora noticed the other to his side seemed to look down to the pillar, not looking at the girl infront of the two. Sora frowned in response. The girl had clearly reminded Roxas that he had no heart. Sora opened his mouth to ask another question, but the girl raised a hand to silence him.

"Roxas do not be so depressed."

"How can I not? You said it yourself; a heart is what it means to truly be." Roxas said solemnly, still maintained his ground bound look.

"Roxas... you are not the same as the other nobodies. You are special. You and Naminé both. You and Sora share the same heart. You took part of its essence with you when you two separated. That is why Sora was unable to be complete without you, despite being brought back from being a heartless. That is why you are able to truly feel. You aren't whole because you only carry an essence of Sora's heart, but nor are you truly a nobody because you aren't completely devoid of all essence of the heart."

Roxas looked up, his spirit truly lifted by this being's words.

"That is actually part of the reason why I brought you two here. The enemy you encountered tonight is only the beginning. I fear the keybladers that fight to protect the light and the balance may not be enough against the mounting darkness. You, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey were delegated the true keyblades through my will, as I believed you were the ones who would use them correctly. Keyblades are weapons of the heart, with your respective keyblades representing the heart of all that belong in your realm. There is, however, nothing that stops someone with a strong enough heart from creating their own keyblades. Sora, your Oathkeeper and Oblivion are such examples - the two sides to your heart personified in your friends, your memories and feelings of them, gave rise to those keyblades. They are distinct from the Kingdom Key which is the keyblade of the realm of light, and those two keyblades will not answer to anyone but you. The kingdom key has the ability to transform into reflections of the realm of light depending on what memories and feeling you choose to power the kingdom key with. Those keychains you carry allow you merely to focus your memories and feelings. They are not truly necessary, and one day you will no longer need them to change the Kingdom Key into any reflection of the realm of light. Roxas, you were able to use those the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades due to them being so tightly bound to Sora, that essence of his heart you took with you was more than enough to make them answer to you. The Kingdom Key came to you because you were so similar to its true master who had lost his ability to call it."

The girl paused for a moment before continuing.

"The person you fought tonight, he is an example of someone with such malice and hatred in his heart that it is powerful enough to give rise to a keyblade - a keyblade of the dark, twisted and cold just like its master. He is but one of the waves of darkness that are threatening to extinguish the light. But fear not, your light is strong enough to push back any darkness so long as you have your friends and allies by your side. There are those out there who's hearts are sleeping, waiting to be awakened to fight for the light. They will come to your aide if you call out to them. I implore you to seek out these warriors of good. You will need every ally you can get. I brought you here to request this of you Sora, but also to give you an ally who is in every way your equal, who will help you and your friends fend off the dark if you choose to let him."

"Who is it? Who is our new ally" Sora asked, anxious to see who this new ally was, and if he was really as strong as himself. His mind ran through the possibilities of who it could be. Auron? Pete?... no that wouldn't make any sense. Pete was far too afraid of Maleficent to ever switch sides and Sora was much strong then him. Axel? Maybe he'd survived... somehow.

"Your new ally is Roxas."

"What??" Sora and Roxas both said together, looking at one another disbelievingly.

"How am I supposed to help them? I don't even have a body anymore!" Roxas protested.

"Maybe not, but your spirit and will is strong enough that you are still intact. I can give your spirit form, a body. I can give you your own existence so that you two can co-exist - but it will come at a cost to Sora."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Sora quickly responded, not even needing to think on this one. Roxas had given up his life, his existence, everything so that Sora could be Sora again. Sora felt extremely guilty about that - maybe that's why Roxas didn't seem more bitter towards Sora, he could see how sorry and guilt ridden Sora had been at taking Roxas' existence away from him. There truly was almost nothing Sora wouldn't do to pay Roxas back for that.

"Sora..." Roxas said looking to his other. He truly did make a good other; it was hard to imagine someone as strong yet selfless as Sora was. He wished he could be as selfless as Sora - Sora wouldn't have let help come too him at someone else's expense. But Roxas wasn't as strong as Sora. He wanted his existence back to badly.

"I figured asking was a formality but I needed to make sure." The girl said with a brief smile before returning to the more serious look that had been on her face previously. "Please, step on to the next pillar." The girl said, gesturing behind her as a staircase began to appear, the stairs lighting up one by one, before another pillar, every bit as spectacular as this once burst into life at the stop of the stairs. In There was a brief flash of light as the girl vanished an reappeared on the second pillar. Roxas and Sora quickly looked to one another than to the girl, before they both rushed forward. Roxas felt his energy rejuvenated - not to how he remembered it, but certainly much more significant than it had been when he'd first arrived here. Sora found that his energy had actually gone down, making the unspoken race between the two boys more challenging for Sora to win. The two arrived upon the new platform in unison, each declaring they had won to the amusement of the girl. After their brief altercation had concluded, Roxas and Sora gazed down to the stained glass on this platform. This platform depicted Sora and Roxas back to back. Sora, a hardened look on his face, had both the Ultima Weapon and the Kingdo... no it wasn't the Kingdom Key. It did look very similar but this keyblade was sleeker, more refined. Roxas had the same determined look as Sora, dual wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Again the perimeter showcased their enemies. Sora recognized them immediately, they were the creatures from his nightmares, the foul beasts and their rancid smell - the unbirths. Sora made to ask about them but was quickly silenced by the girl.

"Sora. Roxas. In order for this to work, I must use Sora's body and heart as the basis. I can recreate Roxas' body, and replicate most of Sora's heart. There are parts of a heart that simply can be re-produced so I will use another heart, one very similar to Sora's own to fill in what is missing. After I do this, Roxas you will have a body, and a heart just as Sora will. You will find your strength and power decreased compared to what it once was, but you should have no trouble re-acquiring it, especially working together. This will however tie your hearts together forever. You'll feel what one another feels, both the pain and the joy the happiness and the sadness. Are you sure you both want to procede?"

"Yes of course!" Sora quickly responded.

Roxas however hesitated, concerned with what this might do to Sora. "Whose heart will you use?"

"I've been saving this heart of this individual for someone special -the heart of Sora's father."

Roxas quickly turned to face his other, unsure how Sora would take this. Hell he wasn't even sure how he should take this.

"My father..." Sora repeated, allowing the full impact of this revelation to sink in. "My father..." he said again, confused and unsure. "My father..." He said a third time. This time his voice was calm and steady. He looked to Roxas before smiling. "I couldn't think of anyone more suited."

The girl looked to the two nodding to them as another path appeared behind her. "Hurry up you two." She said before disappearing in the same flash of light as before, and reappearing on the newly illuminated platform.

The next platform was more plain then the rest, at least in terms of detail. This one depicted hearts. Just hearts, but many of them, strew about it surface and illuminated against the bright light below.

"Sora, Roxas... put your hands on each other's shoulder and close your eyes. This is going to hurt, but it will be over quickly." The girl said reassuringly. Sora and Roxas again looked to each other.

"Ready?" Sora asked Roxas.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Roxas responded. They mirrored each other actions, bringing their hands from their sides and firmly placing them on each other's shoulders. The glass beneath them began glowing, lightly at first but more intensely ever moment. The two boys nodded to each other before they closed their eyes. The light beneath them became ever brighter, quickly becoming nearly blindingly bright. Even through their closed eyes, the light still stung it was so bright. Sora braced his body, anticipating the pain to come. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd not known, as the anticipation seemed to make the pain even more substantial when it finally hit. Sora's entire body was in agony, on fire. He felt the most pain directly at his heart, like it was about to be ripped out his chest. But he held onto Roxas firmly, and Roxas held him back, refusing to let Sora succumb to the pain. Cries and screams ripped their way from Sora's mouth, but he was determined not to back down. Just when it seemed like his body was going to break, the pain subsided, dying away with the bright light from below. Sora slowly opened his eyes as the pain seemed to completely vanish. He lightened his grip on Roxas, before falling to the ground.

"Sora!" Roxas said, catching Sora as he fell. They were both breathing heavily.

"Sorry... I guess that took more out of me then I thought." Sora said forcing a smile.

"It is done." The girl firmly said, stepping towards them. "You are now both whole. But be wary, and do not take this gift lightly. You two are still connected, and always will be."

Roxas and Sora both nodded to the girl.

"Thank you." Roxas said. He did feel different. His body felt warm, and his memories felt more intense. Everything seemed more intense, more real. Was this what it was like to have a real heart?

"Don't thank me, thank Sor..." the girl began but she quickly reeled backwards, her left hand clutching at her chest as her breathing became shallow and rapid. She fell to her knees as she tried to recapture her breath. Roxas and Sora hesitated for a moment, unsure what this new development meant but quickly came to her aide, helping her to restand. It felt strange to Sora as he grasped onto this girls hand. She felt just like Kairi, every bit as warm and soft.

"Are you okay??" Sora asked the girl with concern that was normally only reserved for Kairi.

"I'm fine... the heartless, they've taken the heart of Disney Castle." The girl replied, her breathing still rapid.

"Kairi, Riku.." Sora fearfully said, but his question was answered before he could finish asking it.

"They're fine. They're all fine. They made it." The girl replied. "But we must hurry, the more time we waste here, the more powerful our enemies become. Sora, you may have sacrificed some of your strength and abilities, but there is something I can do to make the loss less... detrimental." The girl, still supported by Roxas and Sora stretched out a hand from her side, the cloak draped heavily over her arm as her delicate fingers extended from the shroud and shadow the cloak provided. She held her hand toward outside of the platform, her face taking on a look of concentration as the platform began to rumble in response to her actions. A small platform rose up from the outer perimeter, illuminated by the faint glow of the glass below.

"Sora, place the Kingdom Key upon the pedestal." The girl asked. Her breathing was still shallow. It is clear the loss of the heart of Disney castle was causing her a great deal of pain. Sora was reluctant to leave her side but he did obey, calling the Kingdom key into his hand as he moved away from the girl who still being supported by Roxas. Sora moved the kingdom key towards the pedestal, which reacted strongly to the keyblades presence. The pedestal shimmered and the light beneath it seemed to intensify greatly. Sora looked back to the Kairi-clone and Roxas who both nodded reassuringly to him.

Sora placed the keyblade onto the pedestal, the light below the pedestal was nearly blinding before Sora placed the key, but became unbearably so after he placed it onto the pedestal. Sora quickly stepped back, shielding his face as the pedestal and key were enveloped in a tower of light. When Sora lowered his arms after the tower of light faded away it was to find that the keyblade had changed - it was the keyblade that Sora had been dual wielding with the Ultima Weapon on one of the other platforms. It was so inviting, sleek and powerful in appearance, Sora couldn't resist immediately picking it up from the pedestal. As soon as Sora did he felt the power of the keyblade in his hand. It was the same type of power Sora felt when he weld the Oblivion or Ultima Weapon.. except this keyblade felt much lighter and easier to handle. The keychain from this keyblade had the emblem of a blue heart on the end - the symbol for Kingdom Hearts. Sora looked back to the two, grinning as he held this new weapon of the light. He made his way back to the other two.

"This is the Kingdom Key, enhanced by all the strength I can afford to give you. Make good use of it." The girls said smiling, as her body began to loose it's definition, the outline of her figure became hazy and distorted. "You must..." she continued to speak, even as her body became transparent - she was fading away. Sora and Roxas both frantically struggled to hold onto the girl but they could do little prevent her from fading. "Defeat... the dark keybladers..." Were her last words before her image faded away completely, leaving only a glimmer and twinkle its wake.

"We will, we promise!" Sora and Roxas said in unison. It was strange the sadness they both felt as they had watched her fade away. It was like they'd lost a part of themselves, a friend. They watched the twinkle and glimmer as it ascended back into the darkness above. Their longing looks above were broken by a crackling sound from below. Sora and Roxas quickly brought their attention to the stained glass floor of the pillar and saw cracks snaking their way all through the glass. Before Sora or Roxas could speak, the glass beneath them shattered, and they fell into the bright light below the pillar. As they fell they heard the girl voice one last time.

"Keep your light burning strong. It's up to you now."


	7. I am Roxas p1

I'm not too happy with this chapter. Not because it's necessarily horrible It honestly doesn't feel all that important to whats going to happen but I kind of wanted to explore Roxas' past with the organization more. It'll likely take 3+ chapters for everything I want to do. If you don't care about Roxas' past, sorry. I'll get back to the main story once I'm done. If anyone reading feels up to beta-reading the stuff I write let me know. I know there's plenty of grammatical/spelling mistakes.

**Chapter 7: I am Roxas** (p1)

Sora and Roxas both felt the sinking feeling of falling in their stomach as they hurtled through the light. The two had managed to grab each other by the wrists, but the rapid and unpredictable turns their bodies experienced made it difficult. They couldn't open their eyes - the light was far too bright. They didn't know where they were being sent but they both prayed it was somewhere familiar. Somewhere where they could take a moments rest and just try to come to terms with everything that had just happened. Unexpectedly, the light that enveloped them ended, rather abruptly. Before either of the two could open their eyes, they'd slammed down hard on a metallic surface. Luckily they'd slowed down in the last stage of the light path or this landing would have been much more painful.

"ughhh" Sora groaned as he let go of Roxas' arm and attempted to pick himself up off the floor. This proved to be a difficult task. The quick and unexpected landing had firmly knocked the wind out of him, leaving him desperate for air. Roxas' landing was no smoother and he too found himself with a lack of air. With a great deal of effort, the two boys managed to stand up, using each other for leverage.

"Curaga!" Sora said as soon as his voice found words again. There was the warm glow, followed by the familiar cooling breeze of the curaga spell... but something was different. Sora and Roxas felt revitalized.. but normally Curaga could bring you back from the brink of death to full strength. Yet they could both still feel remnants of their injuries. This must have what that girl... kingdom hearts had meant when it said Sora's powers would be cut down. It was okay though, if having Roxas by his side, paying him back for what he did, meant he'd have to rebuild his magic he was willing to accept that.

"Thanks for that Sora." Roxas said, standing. Roxas placed his hands on himself, feeling his chest and legs, as though he were confirming he was really there, he really had a body. He could feel his hands against himself, could see his hands were opaque - He was real again. He sighed, but not out of irritation but in relief, glad that what had transpired moments before was not a dream.

"Where are we?" Sora asked as he stood up. His question was quickly answered as he looked around the room. Lining one of the cold blue metallic walls was a set of many glowing screens. Terminals and images splashed across some, static across others. The lower ones were slightly obscured by a lop sided chair. Ansem's computer. They were in twilight town.

"Twilight town.." Sora said slowly. Roxas nodded in response. This may not have been "his" twilight town, where his false memories told him he'd grown up, but he still felt the familiarity and warmth from it. It was comforting after the intense events that had previously occurred.

"Well come on Roxas, let's head into town. We need to find a way out of here.." Sora quickly said as he fished his hand into his pocket. "Come on, I've got to have some munny in here..." he mumbled as his hand moved around in his pocket. His hand clasped around a chain as he continued his searching. Sora pulled his hand of his pocket, the tip of the chain clasped between his fingers. The chain dazzled even in the dimly lit room, reflecting the light from the screens and projecting it onto the walls. It was intricately crafted, made of sea glass and white gold. Now Sora remembered where most of his munny went - the chain had caught his eye when he had been shopping one day on Destiny Island, its twinkling brightness captivating him, reminding him strongly of Kairi. He couldn't restrain himself and had splurged on the gift - it had been even more then he expected but thinking about how it'd look around Kairi's delicate neck and how much she'd like it had removed any of the doubt. And yet something had prevented him from giving it to her - he'd make sure he did the next time he saw her.

"Hey Sora, what's the chain fo..." Roxas began to ask but he didn't need to. He knew it was for Kairi even though he hadn't sensed Sora's intentions. Heck he didn't even remember Sora buying it. He walked to Sora's side, gaining a better perspective on the chain before grinning and ruffling his other's hair.

"She'll love it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Roxas firmly replied. Sora met Roxas' grin before he pocketed the chain. "It's just too bad you blew all your munny on that." he jested.

"Well not all of it.." Sora said, having located his munny pouch just before his fingers connected with the chain. He pulled out the small brown bag. "Let's go Roxas. Maybe Yen Sid will be in his tower. He'll know how to get us out of here, then we won't even need this" Sora hopefully said pocketing the small pouch. He proceeded to hurry towards the exit from the cavernous basement that lead to the abandoned mansion.

"Wait Sora..." Roxas said, looking towards the dark stream near the room.

Sora was about to ask what it was, but he didn't need too - he could feel what Roxas felt. Roxas missed his friends from the virtual twilight town. He wanted to see them again.

"Roxas.. they're not real you know..."

"I know they're not real to you Sora, but they are to me. They were my friends." Roxas countered back harshly.

"... Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean.. we don't even know if the virtual Twilight Town is still there."

"I know, but if it is, I need to see them again."

Sora's relatively blank look quickly became a smile.

"Alright Roxas, let's go." The two keybladers walked side by side into the virtualization stream, feeling the strange and peculiar strain of being digitized, pulled into the virtual world. It was similar to the feeling of entering Tron's world. A moment later they both stumbled out of the stream on the other side. The room they were transported to was identical to the one in the real twilight town - except the computer on this end had been thoroughly ravaged by Roxas is a fit of rage some time ago. Broken glass and debris still littered the floor, while the chair had been rendered into a mangled husk of wood and fabric. Roxas frowned as he looked upon the destroyed computer, the memories of what transpired here were more vivid now than ever. He didn't like being in this room.

"Sora... can we get out of here?"

Sora nodded to Roxas - he could feel how much Roxas detested this place, the destruction seeming to personify this fact. Out of the basement came the two into what was surely once a spectacular building - at least in the real world - but that now stood as little more than a shattered remnant of its past. Every step they took or word they exchanged seemed to echo throughout the mansion. Objects were haphazardly dumped all over the ground. The two paid such objects little attention though, only noticing so as to be careful where they stepped. They were now in the central hall of the mansion, Sora quickly moving towards the exit but Roxas lingering, looking to his left, to the doorway to the white room. The railing that surrounded the upper stairwell of the path to this room was badly damaged - no doubt a result of the years of neglect.

Sora turned to face his other when he noticed Roxas' echo from his footsteps had fallen behind his own. "Roxas?..." Sora began, but grinned slightly. "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"Yea..."

Sora could feel the flutter in his heart, the slight shallowness of breath - exactly how he felt when he was with Kairi. Sora walked back slowly so he was standing in front of Roxas. "I can feel how you feel Roxas... you feel about her like I do about Kairi."

Roxas looked away from Sora's stare, diverting his look to the ground feeling a slight burning in his cheeks. "Roxas, do you think you can tell me now? About everything that happened to you, to Naminé?"

Roxas looked back to Sora. While he was still within Sora he knew eventually he'd have to come clean with everything that had happened since he was in the organization, since his birth. Roxas could feel Sora's desire to know. He'd done some terrible things in the name of the Organization - even if he may not have realized it at the time. Now that he was separate from Sora he had hoped he could avoid telling Sora. But the look in Sora's eyes. What Sora had just done for him. He couldn't hide from it. He couldn't hide this anymore.

"I don't know if I can explain it all to you... but.... maybe... maybe I can show you..." Roxas contemplated before he began raising a hand towards Sora.

"Roxas what are you..." Sora began but was silenced as Roxas raised his hand to Sora's face, his middle and index finger connecting with Sora's forehead, between Sora's deep blue eyes and thick locks of brown hair. Roxas, the mansion, it's dark and dreary interior and its ruined fixtures vanished in a haze of grey. Sora tried to call out but his mouth had no words to speak. The vast grey quickly blackened into an all encompassing darkness. The type of darkness that makes you imagine it'd be hard to ever see the light again, that blinds you and chokes you with its thickness. The only sound that permeated the darkness was the sound of Sora struggling to breathe, choking on the dark air - it was like trying to breathe oil. Sora quickly realized though that it was not he that was choking. He could feel the sensation of choking, of sinking and drowning in the darkness as it forced its way into his throat, and yet he was not physically choking. It was someone else. It was difficult to tell where they were, the darkness obstructed everything. Sora attempted to move his arms, to move through the darkness to help this other person, but when he attempted to do so he felt nothing. Not the nothing of his body refusing to respond, but the nothing of not even having a body to respond. Sora's mind attempted to comprehend what was happening, but his thought process was quickly broken as the darkness was interrupted by a sudden influx of light. The light was harsh on the eyes that had previously attempted to adjust to the dark, so Sora was momentarily blinded, unable to see the source of the light before there was a harsh thud against something - not the ground. Whatever this was certainly had more give then the ground. It was strange, Sora could feel the pain from the harsh landing and yet.. it felt different. Detached, almost like it was all in Sora's head. When the initial shock wore off and his eyes opened, Sora found that he was face down in a small cropping of bushes that seemed to have broken his fall. The bush lied in an alleyway between two light brown buildings with high smooth walls. The ground of the alleyway was lined with stones that matched the colours of the building - infact everything here seemed to have that same colour. Sora made to move to the stone of the alley, but.. again his body would not listen to him. His body did move from its place in the bushes, standing up upon the alleyway, but it did not do it at Sora's request. It was as though someone else were in control of his body.

Sora heard a voice, but it seemed to come from within his own head. _"Wh.. Where am I?"_ It was Roxas' voice. Suddenly Sora understood. He wasn't seeing this world, this place from his own eyes, he wasn't experiencing this with his body - he was seeing and feeling everything as Roxas remembered it.

Roxas slowly stepped forward along the pavement, his legs unsteady and unsure. His mind confused and unclear where he was or even who he was. He raised his hands from his side looking at each in turn, hoping to spur some sort of remembrance, but there was nothing, nothing to remember. He was dressed in a simple and flimsy white t-shirt and pants. He took another step forward, slowly gaining the ability to use what were very strong and capable legs. Another step, another fraction of the town beyond the alley springing into his vision. The sun was low on the horizon, the faint parts of its aura visible just beyond the lip of one of the buildings that created the alley. Sora recognized where they were, Twilight Town. Another step, another increase in illumination from the twilight's sun. Roxas' apprehension increased dramatically as he heard voices coming from outside the alley. His sensitive ears allowed him to quickly discern the voices were coming from two boys and a girl and he quickly tensed himself, ready to face them should they be a foe.

The three teens became visible to Roxas as they passed over the lip of the alley.

"Whatever Pence you still owe me from last time." the girl declared.

"Aw come on Olette I'll owe you double after this. please?"

"Well...." the girl began, turning away from the boy called pence as she contemplated an answer. Her turn pointed her view down the alley to their left. "Hey who's that?" The girl began taking note of the mysterious boy in the alley. Roxas took a step back, intensifying his look at the three.

"Hm I dunno." The other boy, skinnier then Pence, more intimidating stronger looking said. He took a step down the alleyway towards Roxas. "Hey, what's your name? I've never seen you before, you new in town? I'm Hayner, this is Pence." he began gesturing to his left where Pence stood behind him.

"Yo."

"And this is Ollete."

"Hey there." the girl said cheerfully, smiling to Roxas. The smile indicated to Roxas that they didn't intend to harm him so he dropped his aggression, looking to the three.

"My name..." Roxas said, trying to remember. "My name is..." he began before he felt a crushing wave of pain in his head. The more he tried to remember, remember what his name was, who he was, the more intense the pain was - the more his head felt like it was going to explode. But he kept digging. he needed to know. And yet still he found nothing. Not a single memory before the all encompassing darkness. The pain became so intense his body simply gave up, and in a few cries of pain Roxas fell to the ground, his fruitless search cut short.

The next time Roxas opened his eyes, the scenery had changed drastically. He was lying horizontally, but not on the alley floor. This surface was much softer and more comforting then hard stone. He was on a bed; he quickly sat up from where he laid, looking around himself. The room was illuminated from the ever low hanging sun whose rays invaded the dark of the room through the large windows that graced the far wall. The room was amply sized, dressers and shelves of books and trinkets occupying much of the walls.

"You're awake!"

Roxas turned to the origin of the voice to see it was the girl he'd met in the alley what was her name... Olette. She was sitting on a small wooden chair that stood near the edge of the bed.

"Yea.." he said slowly, noticing his head was still throbbing.

"We were worried - you just collapsed and passed out."

"Where.. where am I?"

"Well you're in my house. We took you here when you fainted. We weren't sure what to do if you didn't wake up but you did." She smiled happily.

"Thank you." Roxas said returning her smile and nodding.

"No problemo.... but what happened? Do you faint often?"

"I.. I don't know what happened, I was just.. trying to remembered my name..." That pain in his head again. he shook it off, forgetting about trying to remember his name for now. "But I don't remember."

Her smile faded and she frowned slightly as she continued to stare at him. Roxas turned away, something about those big green eyes of hers, the concern in it, it made him uncomfortable.

"Hm maybe you have that... what's it called... amnesia. Do you remember if you're from here?" she asked leaning in closer to him.

"I don't know... I don't even know where this is.." the throbbing in his head intensified and he raised his right hand to his forehead, trying to soothe away the pain.

"It's okay, we'll all figure it out." She replied, brandishing her sympathetic smile and placing a hand upon his free hand. She recoiled slightly a moment later, pulling her hand back. But she seemed to recover, putting her hand back on his.

"What's the matter?" he asked, having watched her actions.

"You're just.. kind of cold to the touch. Do you feel sick?"

"No.. I'm fine my head just hurts a little."

"Hmmm... well hey I'll go get you something for that. If you feel up to eating, my mom will have dinner readysoon. Hayner and Pence will be there. We'll think up some way to help you." She said reassuringly, standing up from her seat near the bed.

"Olette?" Roxas asked as she neared the doorway.

"Yea?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Don't be silly. Why wouldn't I do this for you?"

Roxas paused for a moment, realizing she didn't have some ulterior motive for doing this - she just wanted to help him.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes as her smile broadened before turning and exiting the room.

Sora continued to watch the scene with great interest, quickly understanding why Roxas felt such an attachment to these three, understanding at least partially why Roxas took to the virtual twilight town so easily. Sora was anxious to see what happened next, but as soon as Olette had left the room, this memory began to find from Sora's vision, washing to grey like streams of water washing away fresh paint upon a canvas. The grey didn't last long though, as a new image quickly formed where the old one had been. When the image reformed, Sora recognized it as the Usual Spot, where Olette, Pence and Hayner often were, its appearance nearly exactly matching the way Sora remembered it. The three teens quickly hoped from their respective sitting positions to the ground, moving towards the exit. It was hard to hear what they were saying as the memory didn't seem to have solidified yet.

"Yea, coming guys." Roxas said to the others despite the fact Pence and Hayner had already hurried out from the small alcove. Olette lingered behind for a minute, smiling as she nodded to Roxas before she hurried out after the two. Roxas set his feet to the ground, taking a few steps to follow after the three, but there was a sudden chill in the air. A deep piercing chill like all the warmth in the air and his body had vanished, conquered by the cold in the alcove. A presence. Roxas could feel it and quickly turned to face it. A man, tall... very tall stood behind him, like he had condensed from thin air. Black wisps were just visible behind him, seeming to recede into something blocked from Roxas' view by the man's body. His attire matched the blackness of those receding wisps, his underclothes were all black, with a seemingly even darker cloak over top. So dark it seemed to obliterate light that dared near go it's surface. Roxas frantically looked around, desperate to find some sort of armament against this assailant. He spotted a plank of wood against the nearby wall out of the corner of his eye. Breaking his look from this dark figure, he darted for the plank. The speed with which he moved... he couldn't believe it himself. In a flash he'd made it to the wall and had the plank held in his hands, not sure if would be of any use, but at least mildly relieved he had some kind of weapon.

The figure let out an impressed "hmm" as he watched Roxas dart away from him.

"You're quite fast aren't you?" came a voice beneath the shadows of the cloak. The voice was dark, very calm, and yet very powerful and malicious. Roxas didn't answer, gritting his teeth and keeping his weapon raised. "No doubt inherited from your other yes?"

"Other...?" Roxas repeated slowly. Other... what did that mean? Other what? Other family? His brother? His father? This didn't make sense, what was this man talking about? "What do you mean my Other??"

There was another "hmm" from beneath the cloak; this one was one of thinking and contemplation. "Do you really not remember?"

"Remember what!? Who are you? How do you know me!" Roxas began shouting, his anger rising at the dark figure that seemed to refuse to simply answer Roxas. He'd rather play games, hiding behind confusing words just as his face hid behind the shadows. "Tell me what you know about me!"

"I know... everything there is to know about you, Roxas."

"Roxas..."

"Hey are you still in there??" Olette's voice shouting to Roxas. Roxas looked toward the exit of the alcove, desperately hoping Olette wouldn't enter. This man was clearly quite dangerous. When his hope failed him and he saw her step past the shroud of the alcove, he made to warn her, to get her to run away.

"Olette! Ru..." he began, looking back to the dark figure. But the dark figure had vanished. Gone as quickly and silently as he had entered. The warmth had been restored to their place. The bewildered Roxas looked all around the alcove, seeking some sign, proof of what had just happened, but he could find none.

"Are you okay??" Olette's concerned voice disrupted Roxas' search for proof. He looked to her, noticing her eyes were trained on the plank of wood he still held between his hands. Roxas quickly dropped the piece of wood the ground with a clank, hoping that would at least dispel some of her concern. He hated worrying her. She looked to him. While her eyes were certainly less worried, they still showed a great deal of concern. Roxas flashed her a smile which seemed to have a chain effect - it caused her to smile too.

"Yea I'm fine.. Olette. I..." he paused. Roxas. Roxas. That seemed right, it had to be right. "I think I remember my name now."

The world began to wash away again, fading to that same grey empty void as before. When the world reformed itself in Sora's view, it was nighttime, and Roxas was in the same room he'd been in after he blacked out. The room looked quite different by moonlight then twilight. Roxas was huddled over a small desk that sat in one of the corners, a small desk lamp lighting up its smooth wooden surface. There were sheets of paper haphazardly strewn across the desk. Scribbles filled the pages, forged by a confused Roxas and what glimpses and visions he'd caught in his dreams the past few days. He dropped the pencil as he finished making a mark on the page, sighing and leaning back into the chair on which he sat. Roxas rubbed his eyes with his hands and he tilted the seat back slightly. A moment later he let the chair tip back down and his eyes went back to the pages he'd produced over the last few days. Random phrases, questions, names, drawings laid strewn across the pages. Sora read some of them, what he could capture before Roxas turned away from the desk.

One sheet had the word keyblade strewn across the top, question marks surrounding the word. A sentence rested just below.  
"What is a keyblade?"

Various other phrases littered the pages that Sora managed to see.

_"Who Am I?"_  
_  
"How did I get here?"_

_"Where are you??"_

_"What lies beneath... why can't I remember."_

_"Utter Silence. There is nothing left."_

_"Riku.. how could you... the darkness?"_

_"They're coming.... What does it mean?"_

_"Where is my heart?"_

_"Kairi! I'm coming back to you. I promise."_

_"I am.... Roxas."_

Roxas looked away from the desk. Olette and Hayner aid maybe writing things down, dreams, thoughts anything might help him remember. But looking over the things he'd written, the fragmented thoughts and words, they served only to deepen his confusion. He switched off the light on the desk, making his way towards the bed. As he did so, that same bone piercing chill returned. The one he'd felt in the alcove. Roxas could feel the presence behind him, and without even thinking he grabbed onto the nearest blunt object, swinging it towards the assailant. The object passed straight through dark smoke, a remnant testament to the being who had previously stood there. Roxas reeled around to see the dark figure had appeared on the opposite side of the room. Roxas rushed at the man, brandishing the weapon.

"Stop." The man's powerful voice commanded as he raised a hand from his side. Roxas felt a tight constriction against his body, originating around his chest but quickly enveloping his entire body. He groaned as he struggled against the constriction, but to no avail. It's binding power was too strong and his weapon fell from his hand to the ground with a light thud. Roxas considered yelling out calling for help, but he quickly recanted that idea. The last thing he wanted to do was get Olette involved in whatever was going on between himself and this dark figure.

"I've been watching you Roxas. Watching you try to blend in with these... insignificant people."

"They're... they're my friends!" Roxas protested finding the ability to form words difficult as his body was still firmly being held in place by whatever dark magic this figure had conjured.

A laugh. A laugh which didn't seem natural, almost forced, but yet still cruel and uncaring came from beneath the hood. "Someone like you is not capable of having friends."

"Why... Why would you say that?"

"Because we, beings like you and I are not capable of emotions. Everything you feel, everything you think you feel is your mind tricking yourself into believing you are capable of feeling despite your.... Missing part."

"Missing part..?"

"You are not whole Roxas. You are missing the important part of what it means to truly be. As am I. We were never supposed to be."

"How.. how could you say that. I am me, I am Roxas."

That same cruel laugh as before. "You are... nobody. A fragment of another person."

"No.. you're wrong... you're wrong!" Roxas shouted, infuriated at the dark lies and deception this man was trying to fool him into believing. Roxas braced his body, pushing back against his invisible restraint with every fiber of his being. He felt them loosen. Almost there.

"ahhh" Roxas screamed, breaking apart his dark restraints. As he did so, he felt the weight and feel of a metallic object fill his grasp as thought it were responding to him being in dire danger. When he looked down to the source of this, he saw an object, shaped like a giant key had filled his grasp. He could feel the power of this weapon and without hesitation he rushed the personification of darkness before him. He instinctively held the blade just as Sora did, two hands around the handle as he rushed his enemy with reckless abandon. Roxas raised the edge of the blade, ready to strike down the cloaked figure. The figure made no effort to move, allowing Roxas to raise his keyblade to strike. Just as the keyblade was about to strike him however, he raised a single cloaked arm, allowing his hand to come out the shadows of the cloak. With incredible dexterity the man grasped a hold of the end of the blade in his powerful hand, locking it there with his iron grip. It was difficult to see but Roxas could tell even the skin of this being was unnaturally dark. There was another impressed "hmm from under the black robes as Roxas struggled to pull the Kingdom key from the vice like grip the dark figure had upon it.

"Impressive Roxas." the man said before pushing his hand forward with such force it easily toppled Roxas to the ground, separating his grasp from the keyblade. The figure, with the slightest upward flick of his wrist, propelled the keyblade into the air, catching the keyblade by its handle.

"I didn't know you were this far along already." He commented before raising the blade to himself. "The keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon."

"Keyblade..." Roxas repeated as he watched the dark figure raised the weapon, slashing the air smoothly in a grey blur. He brought it back up to reexamine it, only to have it break apart into a thousand wisps of light and disappear.

"Hm I guess it's true. A keyblade will not listen to someone who isn't it's chosen one."

"Chosen one.. what are you talking about?!" Roxas said, his anger fed by his inability to make sense of what fragments of information this man was dropping.

"Roxas you will not find your answer here. Join with me and you will find your answers, find what's missing within you. Together we can both become whole again."

"You're crazy if you think I'd ever join you."

"We shall see." The man said, seemingly amused with Roxas' denial of his offer. He let one of his hands drift behind his back moments before a strange swishing and tearing noise occupied the room. Roxas was mesmerized as he saw something dark, very dark form behind the dark figure. The same roping sinews and black wisps Roxas remembered seeing when he first encountered this figure seemed to reach out from the curtain of darkness that had formed behind him. A moment later, the figure stepped backwards, allowing the hanging darkness to fully envelope him.

"When you're ready to find your answers, find what's missing, I'll be waiting Roxas." Came the dark and dominating voice once more before the curtain of darkness fell and the figure disappeared along with it. The disappearance of the door to darkness in Roxas' memory seemed to indicate the end of this sequence of events, as the world once more washed away to permeating grey. When the world faded back into view, it was to see the same room, and a very similar scene as the previous one. Roxas was standing before the dark assailant, except now the twilight sun was shining through on the scene. Not that it made much difference. The light seemed incapable of illuminating the dark figure before Roxas.

"So you've decided?" The voice under the cloak spoke.

"Yes... I need to know. I need to know what it all means."

"Good." The dark figure promptly replied before raising an arm and giving rise to another dark doorway just as he had in the previous memory. "Abandon your ties to this place. You will not need them. And your clothing - far too bright for where we'll be going. Take this." The domineering figure said as he summoned forth a cloak to match his own, except smaller as Roxas' frame was only a mere shadow of the figure's own. "The door is open, when you are ready." Were the last words he spoke before stepping through the door to darkness.

The scene faded once more but quickly reestablished itself as the next memory transpired only a few hours after the last one. The new memory bore witness to somewhere besides Twilight Town. The sun in this place... or was it a moon? It was difficult to tell... it hung low on the horizon. It's powerful light struggling to illuminate the darkness that permeated all in view and failing, leaving its appearance as little more than a dim white sphere. What little illumination it did provide revealed that Roxas was on a beach, but the sand, it seemed black. Not merely because of the lack of light but because it truly was black. Looking past the sand, the waves of an ocean, every bit as dark and lifeless as the rest of the world seemed. The water looked more like oil as it broke against the sand and black rock alcoves that jutted from the shoreline. The alcoves themselves were every bit as dark and unforgiving as the world on which they existed. Some towered overhead, forming twisted shapes. Sora quickly recognized it as the place he and Riku had ended up once they defeated Xemnas.

"You have arrived. I've been to see him, your other." The voice paused, it's owner breaking his stare with the waves of the dark ocean and looking towards Roxas. "He looks a lot like you."

"Will you tell me who you are?" Roxas asked, doubtless the dark figure would answer him this time. He never had before.

"I'm what's left. Or maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. But what about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name... is..."

"As I expected." The figure broke his look from Roxas and returned it to the waves rolling in from the ocean. "It is strange you do not remember but there are many curious things about you Roxas."

"What do you mean?"

"All in time. For now I will prepare you to meet the others."

"Others?"

"The others like us. Searching for their answers, searching to be complete." The figure said before opening a new portal of writhing darkness. "If you must address by name, it is Xemnas."

******------******

"Ladies and Gentleman, today is a glorious day," the superior announced from atop his throne which dominated over all others. The other eleven members, sitting upon their uneven thrones looked first to their superior, then to the figure far below them, dressed in the same midnight black as they were, contrasting harshly with the otherwise pure whiteness of the room. "Today we welcome our 13th member. One who wields the keyblade and therefore has the ability to unlock all of our destinies. Roxas, the Key of Destiny." Xemnas said as he gestured towards the figure far below him. There was a great deal of murmurs and fractured conversations amongst the members. Roxas could clearly hear a mocking remark directed at him from a member. He looked up slightly to see who had made it. It was a tall but lanky member, thick pink hair flowing from the back of his head. There seemed to be some doubt that he actually could wield the keyblade.

"Who vouches for this wholly unimpressive individual?" the tall lany individual with thick pink hair asked, looking around to his fellow members.

"I do Marluxia. And that will be more then sufficient for you." Xemnas sad definitively, narrowing his amber eyes upon Marluxia.

"But..."

"You will hold your tongue before Lord Xemnas Marluxia." A man harshly replied, sitting upon the third highest throne in the room. This seemed to rend Marluxia silent, but he returned his glowering stare to Roxas.

Roxas was still unsure if he belonged here. These people - no these.. beings, they were like him, they understood him, wanted to help him become whole again... but then why did he have such a horrible feeling in the very core of his being? His doubt was masked beneath the shadow of his cloak, and he quickly removed it from his face before he dared exposed himself to them - lest they see his doubt and uncertainty. As his hands reached the side of his face he paused, forcing a neutral look onto his face before he withdrew the hood of his cloak. The murmuring re-intensified amongst all the members except Xemnas who merely watched the other's reaction. It was difficult for Roxas to tell what they were talking about, but one thing, one name stood out in particular, his ears immediately picking it out. Sora.

"Roxas, extinguish any of their doubt. Show them that you can wield the keyblade." Xemnas said, his voice immediately silencing all others. Roxas nodded before raising his hand above his head, causing all the members to be mesmerized by his movements, waiting expectantly. He still had no idea how this worked. Where this called keyblade came from. He had even less knowledge about why they keyblade seemed so important to these beings towering above him. He complied however, closing his eyes to increase his concentration. A moment later his outstretched hand had acquired what he sought. The Kingdom Key. He opened his eyes as he intensified his grip on the keyblade, bringing it from above his head to his side.

There was shock from onhigh, gasps of disbelief at what they were witnessing.

"How?" came a voice from one of the pillars, directed mainly to Xemnas and to Roxas. "How can a nobody wield a keyblade? It is impossible!"

"Silence Vexen. I am well aware of the necessity of the heart to call forth a keyblade. And yet before us stands proof contradictory to this. Perhaps it is not the heart alone that binds the keyblade to someone."

"But he is the nobody of a keyblade bearer. That must play some large part."

"Indeed Saix. But we are not here to discuss this one's other. No, we are here to discuss him and his place amongst the organization. Now, I believe introductions are in order."

The sizable throne room quickly washed away, the end of this memory had occured.


	8. I am Roxas p2

**Chapter 8: I am Roxas p2  
**  
When the next memory solidified in Sora's vision, it was of a great hall. Its layout and colour scheme matched those of the Organization's strong hold in The World that Never Was. No doubt they were within its wall. Roxas slowly stepped towards a massive set of doors that stood before him, voices could just be heard within. Roxas slowly pressed his ear up against the door, straining to hear those voices.

"What happened to this one's heartless? To Sora's heartless?" Roxas recognized that voice. It was Saix.

"His heartless... his heartless was restored, the boy still lives, seemingly whole without Roxas."

"How do you know this? Is it not impossible for one to be whole while their nobody still persists? Is it not also impossible for one to be anything but a heartless while their nobody exists?"

"I believed so as well, but clearly we have been mistaken on a great many things. I visited his other in the world known as Hollow Bastion. A fascinating boy, he is far stronger than I thought. Sora may soon become as strong as the keybladers from 10 years ago."

"You exposed us to him? Does that not make him a threat Xemnas?"

"No. For the time being he remains completely oblivious to what or who we are. I could have defeated the child if I wished, but keeping him and his Nobody alive may prove to be quite useful." (note: Sora fought Xemnas in KH FM)

"I don't see Roxas' use. He is much weaker than Sora."

"Roxas is moldable. Sora is not. His heart is far too strong and unpredictable to allow us to shape him into what we need him to be. You must be patient Saix. Roxas' strength and use will become apparent in time."

Saix mumbled something inaudible to Roxas' ears through the doors.

"Indeed. That will be sufficient Saix. I believe we both have business to attend to."

Roxas reeled back from the door, panic gripping him. Xemnas was walking towards the doors that provided Roxas safety. He looked down the halls, but they were far too long to hope to traverse before the superior walked out. Roxas was about to at least make the attempt when he felt a powerful arm wrap around his neck and pull him backward. The whole world faded into black, the ground dissolved beneath his feet - he was passing through a corridor of darkness once again. When they reemerged, it was into a room that, based on a quick glance, must have lied within the Organization's strong hold as well. Roxas quickly struggled against the arm that had roped around his neck. His assailant quickly released him, causing Roxas to stumble forward from his momentary struggle against the hold. Once Roxas regained sure footing he turned around to face the perpetrator, instinctively bringing forth the keyblade and pointing it at his attacker. The individual before him had fiery bright red hair, which protruded and flicked back from his head - like fire caught in a strong wind. His green eyes were piercing and yet withdrawn. Impossible to read. He was quite tall, but very skinny. Roxas couldn't believe the thin arms of this individual had been able to rope around his neck so forcefully.

"Why did you attack me?!" Roxas demanded.

"Attack you? Hahaha I didn't attack you kid, I saved your life. You see, those two guys.." the tall figure said slyly, moving towards Roxas as he lowered his voice - like the two were exchanging a secret despite the fact they were the only ones in the room. "They don't care much for eavesdroppers, understand?"

"Yea..." Roxas replied, lowering the keyblade to his side. "Thanks..." Roxas began, trying to remember the name of this member of the Organization.

"Axel." Axel responded as though sensing Roxas' thought. "A-X-E-L, got it memorized kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And my name is Roxas."

"Right, of course, how could **_I_** forget **_YOUR_** name?" Axel sarcastically remarked before pausing, looking at Roxas sternly. "You know what, next time save yourself. Saving people is more trouble than it's worth."

Axel took a few steps away from Roxas before raising a hand and opening a new door to darkness. Just as he was about to step through, to who knows where, he turned to Roxas. "By the way, Xemnas was heading towards his quarters before I pulled you away. I'm supposed to tell you he's expecting you there in about 10 minutes."

"What!? Well how do I get to his quarters from here?"

Axel didn't answer, rather he merely smirked at Roxas before stepping through the black door. Roxas chased after, but he was not nearly fast enough to bridge the distance before Axel's passage way collapsed behind him.

With that, this memory faded away to join with the rest Sora had seen so far. The next memory quickly came into view, exposing perhaps the grandest Hall Sora had ever seen.

"Alright Roxas. Xemnas' quarters are just down there. You better get going though, the big man doesn't like to be kept waiting." A man with a blonde mullet and blue eyes said to Roxas.

"Thanks Demyx." Roxas replied nodding appreciatively back. It was odd how different this member of the organization seemed from Axel. Though all the members seemed to have very distinct personalities, but how was that possible if they had no heart? Shouldn't they all be the same emotionless husks?

"Not a problem. Oh, and Roxas? Don't take what Axel did personally. He's like that to everyone."

Roxas nodded before continuing down the hallway Demyx had directed him down. The sheer scale of this place was practically overwhelming, the white, nearly blinding. The ceilings of this hall towered overhead, dwarfing anything Sora had seen, and making Disney castle look insignificant in comparison. He truly had missed most of the castle on his assault. Roxas came upon a door, every bit as spectacularly sized as the rest of the Hall. In the middle of the door, engraved into its surface was the Roman Numeral for 1, "I". Roxas paused for a moment, looking back to where Demyx had been, but the friendly member had disappeared. Roxas faced the door once more, and raised a hand up, wrapping his knuckle against the solid white stone.

"Enter." Came the domineering voice of Xemnas. Roxas was unsure he'd be able to move such a significant object as these doors, but as soon as he pushed against them, they gave way, splitting the "I" carved into them evenly and revealing Xemnas' quarters. Xemnas' quarters seemed just as white and exuberantly sized as everything outside of them. White tile and great stone pillars made up most of the floor, with a magnificent stone desk accentuating the middle of the room. The front of the desk housed two chairs in same style as the desk, but they looked insignificant and small compared to the chair which was partially concealed behind the desk. In that grand chair sat this room's, this castle's master. Xemnas. Roxas walked slowly towards the great desk, not wishing to aggravate the intimidating figure behind it.

"Take a seat." Xemnas said, gesturing to the two chairs that stood before his desk. Roxas quickly obeyed as he felt Xemnas' amber eyes upon him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Roxas you are now a part of this organization, number XIII. There are certain responsibilities that come with such a title. You will be expected to carry out tasks to further the Organization's goals and needs."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't fight."

That same hollow laugh escaped Xemnas' mouth. "You are fresh still Roxas, you should not expect your strength to be readily obvious. However..." Xemnas paused observing the teen before him. "Roxas, please call forth the keyblade." Roxas once more raised his hand from his side, the Kingdom Key responding to his call and filling his grasp. He set it gently upon the great white desk before him. Xemnas unfolded his hands, his right hand reaching forward for the keyblade. He grasped ahold of the handle firmly, but this time he was scarcely able to move the keyblade from the desk to himself before it broke apart into a 1000 filaments of light and vanished. This time however it reformed in Roxas grasp.

"Whoa what!?" Roxas questioned. He'd never had the keyblade return to him without having to call it. He quickly raised the keyblade, looking it over trying to figure out how it had made its way back to him.

"Hm, interesting. You are already strongly tied to the keyblade Roxas. It will not allow me to even hold it anymore." Xemnas mused, refolding his hands into each other on the table in front of him. "I believe the keyblade is proof enough that you, at least latently, have great fighting ability."

"But.... What is the keyblade? Why do I have it?"

"You have it because your other was this keyblade's master. An inherited skill. As to what the keyblade actually is I'm afraid I cannot answer that for you. Not yet. Now that you are in the organization however, we may gain the knowledge to answer that question. While the keyblades origins remain a mystery, we are well aware of its capabilities. You no doubt wonder why the keyblade is so important. Allow me to explain.

I founded this organization 9 years ago with numbers 2 through 6 with the intent of researching the heart and unlocking its deepest mysteries. Perhaps we were trying to compensate for no longer having a heart. When we discovered that it may be possible for we fragments of people to reacquire hearts, we began recruiting further members who shared our goal of wanting to regain their lost hearts. Now that you have joined our organization and our members are sufficiently experienced, our plans can finally move forward. We can stop hiding in the shadows. You see Roxas, the key to reacquiring our hearts is to collect as many hearts as we can. And the key to doing that is that keyblade you now command. Whenever you destroy a being with that keyblade, its heart is released and free to gather. Gather enough, and we are sure to be able to regain our own hearts."

"You mean I'll have to kill people!?"

A chilling smirk worked its way across Xemnas' face. "if you so choose. But it is not necessary to kill anyone if you do not wish to do so. There are creatures called heartless that provide an ample source for us to gather hearts. They run rampant in many places, rising from the shadows drawn to, and attacking those who have hearts. They are also drawn to you because of your keyblade. In fact many arose in twilight town to attack you. I kept them away from you until you were ready."

"But what are the heartless?"

That sinister hollow laugh again as Xemnas' smirk increased in size. "I'm glad you asked Roxas. Heartless, contrary to their name do in fact posses hearts. But the hearts they posses are corrupt and twisted by the dark. In a way killing them frees the trapped heart from this darkness. If anything you are doing everyone a favor by killing the heartless...." A pause and Xemnas shifted slightly in his chair. "I think the easiest way to further describe the heartless would be to show you... but who to accompany you. Hmmmm"

___________

"Hurry up Roxas." An irritable Axel directed behind him as he continued his fast pace towards the bottom of the Organization's stronghold.

"What's your problem Axel? It's not like I know where I'm going or requested your cheerful self for whatever Xemnas is sending us on."

"I'm not here to babysit you or care about the feelings you think you have. And I'm not coming to find you if you get your ass lost." Axel replied harshly before sighing. "I don't know why Xemnas assigned me to hold your hand through this. Why didn't he pick Demyx or something. That guy is so eager to please everyone it's pathetic."

"Aw come on Axel, you might hurt my feelings talking about me like that." Came a much less serious and lighter voice then Axel. Demyx stepped from around the corner Axel and Roxas were just about to cross.

"What do you want waterboy?" Axel said gesturing Demyx's presence as unimportant with a wave of his hand.

"Just came to make sure you're not going to get our newest member killed."

"Oh please, if he can't handle a few heartless, he's not gonna last long in the organization anyways."

"Hm I guess you're right Axel. Still would you mind some additional company?"

"Yea right Demyx, don't you have people who actually want to hang around with you? Oh wait...."

"Ouch Axel." Demyx said, hanging his head low. For someone who was supposed to not have feelings, Demyx's certainly looked hurt.

"Axel why do you have to be such a jerk?" Roxas chimed in.

"Shut it 13. It's not **_MY_** fault Demyx is so... sensitive" Axel smirked, using his hands to accentuate his statement. "Besides, the last thing I need is Xemnas thinking that I can't even handle a simple assignment. Now let's go Roxas. We're almost there."

___________________

Roxas took his first step into the city that never was. Before he even completed that step, the outside of the cloak was already drenched with water by the rain torrenting down from above. He couldn't remember what rain was supposed to be like, but still.. he knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. Roxas raised a hand, flattening out his palm and allowing the rain to strike it. It was strange, the rain felt warm and yet... the air here felt so cold. It didn't make sense. He attempted to look up, but the rain was simply too strong for him to look directly up, so he kept his gaze forward where the frame of the cloak around his head blocked much of the rain. The cloak seemed unnaturally resistant to water and he still felt dry underneath its thick material. Volumous pitch black clouds were cast over head, only interrupted by a rare grey patch where the clouds were not quite thick enough to block out the light coming down from above. The ground was littered with snaking waterways that drained away the water from above. The rain made it difficult to see but Roxas could tell they were surrounded by massive structures towering up towards the dark sky. Though many were illuminated from within Roxas knew it was just a façade. Any life that may have taken residence in these buildings had long since perished.

"Get ready Roxas," Axel's voice cut through the sound of heavy rain against the pavement. There was a sudden rise in heat to Roxas' right and he turned to face it. A fire that had engulfed Axel a moment ago was subsiding, sizzling as its heat and flames fought back against the onslaught of rain. Roxas saw that the flames seemed to have let Axel acquire twin chakram, one in each hand. Though the rain did obscure vision, Roxas could see remnants of flame persist and flow across the chakrmas, accentuating and lighting up their deadly sharpness. The power of fire Axel must be capable of wielding would have to be enormous for its flames to persist in this rain. Any normal fire would have been extinguished in an instant. Roxas' look towards Axel was broken when he noticed a shadow move across one of the lights of a nearby building. When he turned to see what had caused the shadow though there was nothing, just the washed out light from the building and sound of rain hitting pavement. Another shadow just caught in the corner of his eye. Again it seemed to have vanished as soon as his eyes moved to see its cause. Another. And Another.

"Here they come Roxas, hurry up and get your keyblade out unless you want to become a quick meal for them. You may not have a heart but that doesn't mean they won't kill you."

Roxas could see the shadows clearly now - On the buildings, crawling, oozing along with the streams of water. They had no source, no cause. The heartless were the shadows themselves. As they came closer to himself and Axel, the dark shadows rose out from the ground, forming dark shapes with piercing yellow eyes and skin so black it made them easily visible even in this dark place.. Some of the heartless were larger than others, but they all seemed to be sniffing the air, sniffing out the individuals before them. Roxas raised his hand as he called forth the Kingdom Key. He felt a tinge of regret at doing this however, as it seemed to send the creatures into a frenzy. They stopped their sniffing of the air, quickly having their attention draw to Roxas and his keyblade. Several of the larger ones seemed to growl at him, opening their mouth to expose their razor sharp fangs, while they all raised their hands, long powerful looking claws protruding from the end of those black hands. Roxas gulped, while Axel merely laughed as though he were enjoying the whole thing. Roxas heard the sound of quick footsteps and scorching flame from behind him, but he didn't dare look to what Axel was doing while these creatures were still in front of him. One of the heartless, a larger one which Roxas would later come to know as a neo-shadow made for Roxas, jumping from its low position on the ground towards his upper body. Instinctively, without any thought at all, Roxas pulled back the keyblade and wrenched it forward far faster than the creature could close the distance between itself and Roxas. The keyblade left Roxas' grasp as soon as it tore through that foolish heartless with incredible ease - like a fine blade through water. The action of Roxas' swing gave the keyblade a viciously powerful spin as it sped away from him, tearing and ripping apart the horde of heartless that had appeared from the shadows. Roxas however, did not have Sora's technique down, and rather than spiral back towards him, the keyblade kept hurtling forward, digging itself deep into a nearby building, impaling a large heartless as it did so and leaving Roxas weaponless. Roxas was about to make for the keyblade, unsure if he could make it through the hordes of heartless, when he decided to try calling the keyblade back to him. He didn't think it was likely to work given the distance and how deeply lodged the keyblade was, but it seemed a much better option then attempting to get through the heartless weaponless. He raised a hand, towards the keyblade, taking a few steps back to keep out of the nearby heartless' reach. There was a slight shimmer across the keyblades surface, causing Roxas to intensify his call to the keyblade. It was working. A moment later, the keyblade dislodged, breaking apart into a thousand glittering fragments and reforming in his hand. As it did so, it caused the small fractures that had formed when the keyblade has pierced the building to grow and rip across the building surface. After a few seconds the fractures became so severe, pieces of the building began to break off, crushing the helpless dark creatures below.

"Nice one Roxas!" Axel proclaimed. Roxas turned to face Axel, expecting some sarcastic follow up remark but there was none. Roxas certainly hadn't done that on purpose, but if Axel thought he did, he wasn't going to correct him. Axel quickly returned his attention back to the heartless. Watching him fight Roxas could certainly see where he got his name. Despite his rather large frame, Axel moved with shocking agility, chakrams slicing heartless into harmless black mist left and right. There was an occasional throw of a chakram, brought to life by fire as it vaporized the heartless before returning to Axel. Roxas quickly returned to his own exploits, amazed at how easy the heartless were to defeat. He had expected, based on their appearance and Xemnas' words to more fearsome then they were.

****

"I've gathered you all here to inform you of a new development." The superior announced from onhigh. Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his throne. It felt strange to be sitting in a throne. It didn't seem fitting. He certainly wasn't the ruler or master over anything. Yet even sitting in this exquisite seat he felt inadequate. His thrown was dwarfed by practically every other throne - save for Vexen's whose was barely taller than Roxas'. "Sora is preparing to engage in battle with Ansem, seeker of darkness very soon."

"Buy my Lord, isn't that your heartless?"

"What of it?" Xemnas said back harshly. "My heartless is a fool. A weak pathetic plague upon the worlds. I shall be glad when Sora destroys his body and frees his heart for us to gather."

"But Superior, what if Sora fails?" Xaldin asked.

"I do not believe he will Xaldin. But in the event he does, we will intervene and finish the job ourselves. And Roxas, you will deliver the killing strike. It is critical that we gather this heart." Xemnas continued, gesturing to the member who sat directly across from him, albeit on a much lower throne.

"But why? Why should your heart matter so much more than any of ours? You're placing us in danger just to reacquire your own heart."

"Do not presume to know my intentions Marluxia. All of our hearts are important to gather. We simply have the opportunity to acquire mine at this moment. Sora and my heartless pose little threat to us so I would appreciate it if you would keep your pointless and non-sensical objections to yourself. Is that clear?"

"...Crystal..." Marluxia grudgingly replied before receding back into his throne.

"Good. Xigbar is currently away, observing the battle and will report at its conclusion. While we wait, there are a few other points to discuss. Zexion and Luxord. You successfully exterminated the heartless from Agrabah despite their great rise in ranks and the appearance of the powerful Kurt Zisa. As such you have earned this." Xemnas began before he raised a hand from the white hand rest of his throne. There was a brief rumbling from the ground below, before Zexion and Luxord's thrones rose higher by several inches.

"Thank you Superior." The two members replied practically in unison. Luxord's reply seemed genuinely happy while Zexion's was flat and void.

"Next. There has been some contention over who I should appoint as the guardian of Castle Oblivion. I have decided to name Marluxia it's guardian for the time being."

There were some murmured replies between the members, but no response was louder than Vexen's.

What??" he cried. "How can you give control over the castle to Marluxia?"

Need I remind you of your constant failures Vexen? I needn't justify myself to the likes of you." Xemnas replied calmly, dismissing Vexen's protest. "I know you wish to continue your studies on memories and I see no reason why you cannot continue to do so. You will simply answer to Marluxia within the castle. I expect you to produce something worthwhile this time Vexen. I grow tired of your inability to deliver lately."

"But Superior!"

"Enough Vexen. This is not an issue up for debate." Xemnas firmly stated, his voice rising slightly. That was ample enough to make Vexen silent while Marluxia continued his domineering smirk over Vexen.

"Next, Roxas," Xemnas set his amber eyes down towards Roxas. "Axel has informed me of your strong combat potential when you and he were fighting Heartless. That little escapade allowed you and the keyblade to free more hearts for us to capture than anyone else has this week, even myself. I am greatly pleased so far with you. At Axel's request, I am assigning you two as a co-operative unit until you are sufficiently skilled to carry out assignments on your own. In any event you've earned this."He once again raised his hand from the arm rest at his side. There was that slight rumbling again. Roxas felt the seat below him rise up, stopping at nearly the same height as Vexen's throne. Vexen cast him a disapproving look, but Roxas smirked it off, looking to Axel. Axel merely nodded in response to Roxas' look. What kind of game was Axel playing at? The way he'd been messing with him, Roxas had assumed Axel had a distaste for him. Then again... his cocky behaviour, laid back attitude, sarcastic remarks... it reminded him of someone... but who?

_Riku_

That name again. It forced its way into Roxas' head. Axel was like... Riku? But who was Riku? Who.... A friend? Roxas began thinking, feeling that pain in his head again, He shook it off casting off the name, glad to be rid of it. He noticed the superior was still looking at him.

"Thank you Superior." Roxas replied, calling him by what the others seemed to call him.

"Are there any other pressing matters to discuss? If not, we shall discuss new assignments while we wait for Xigbar to bring us word of the battle's outcome." He responded, seemingly satisfied with Roxas' reply.

There was some hushed conversation between adjacent members, but no one spoke up.

"On to assignments. Xaldin, you, Demyx and Xigbar are to investigate the consequences of the battle currently unfolding. Needless to say the destruction of Xeanhort's heartless may have far reaching effects indeed. We need to be aware of those effects. Axel, you are to instruct Roxas on the use of the doors to darkness. We also have reports that dusks are causing problems in twilight town. You and Roxas shall investigate and either bring the dusks under control or destroy them. Marluxia you are to head to Castle Oblivion and acquaint yourself further with the building. It holds many mysteries even I have yet to discover. Larxene, I believe you requested to assist him if he was appointed it guardian?"

"Yes Superior." She replied. Roxas noticed a certain snide tone, subtle but definitely present in her voice. Xemnas either did not notice it or choose to let it slide.

"Zexion, Lexaeus, you are to assist Vexen in castle Oblivion."

There were some groans and murmurs amongst the two but they both responded

"Yes Superior."

Were the groans because of the assignment or because of who they had to work with on this one?

"As for the rest of you, we have some interesting heartless on the board that need to be destroyed. There is one in Neverland that is haunting the clock tower that goes by the name "The Phantom". This Phantom does not seem to have a physical body. It will take strong magic and a keen intuition to defeat this heartless. Are there any volunteers?"

"I will do it Xemnas." Came a very monotone and flat reply. Roxas looked to the origin of the voice, it was the member that sat halfway along the arc between himself and Xemna. Number 7, Saix.

"Very well Saix, do you wish to have assistance?"

"No I do not need aide from any of _them_." Saix answered firmly. It was odd how much disdain Saix seemed to be able to convey through his words despite hardly changing his tone.

"That leaves you Luxord." Xemnas began, narrowing his eyes upon number 10. Roxas followed Xemnas' look. He'd never gotten a proper look at Luxord before. This nobody had short, swept back blonde hair, a neatly trimmed bear accentuate the strong contours of his face. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his ears were riddled with rings and sparkling studs. This nobody clearly had an affinity for valuable objects. Xemnas was about to speak again but was disrupted by the formation of a portal just over top of the only empty seat in the room. A moment later, the freelance shooter dropped through, perfectly landing upon his throne. He'd clearly done this many time before.

"Sorry to be late to the party." Was his greeting to the expectant look of the Organization members.

"Well Xigbar?" Xemnas asked after several moments of silence.

"Well it happened pretty much like you said it would. Sora just unleashed all over that guy. Man you guys should have seen it. At one point I thought Sora was done but the kid just starts flying and sends the keyblade right into Xeanhort's face! It was awesome. But blah blah blah long story short, Sora reemed that guy. I tell ya, for a 15 year old kid, he's quite strong." Xigbar continued, gesturing during his story to accentuate various phrases and words. He was clearly amused as he told the story.

A satisfied smirk appeared across Xemnas' face. "As I expected. The heart of Xeanhort was captured I expect?"

"Yes it most definitely was." Came Xigbar's response.

"What do we do about Sora now Xemnas?"

"For now Saix we do nothing. Let us see what the child does now that he has defeated his enemy."

"But Lord Xemnas, shouldn't we try brining Sora under our control? We need him to free the hearts of the heartless so we can gather them."

"Nonsense Marluxia. We have a perfectly capable keyblade wielder within our midst." Xemnas replied casting his gaze upon Roxas. Roxas could feel all eyes upon him.

"But Sora is a much better fighter isn't he?"

"For now. But I suspect Roxas here will quickly surpass him. Besides, Sora's heart and morales are far to strong to try to manipulate. He may be simple minded but his heart would be exceptionally difficult to control. He does not know what it is to not have a heart so it is doubtful he would ever willingly help us."

Sora... Sora. Roxas repeated the words in his head. His other. He was supposed to be like his other wasn't he? And Sora never would have joined this group. Maybe he shouldn't have either. He wanted his heart back, but the only way to get it back would be to kill Sora wouldn't it? _"Without a heart.. does that mean I'm without morals as well?"_


	9. I am Roxas p3

**Chapter 9 I am Roxas (pt3)**

"I know what you're thinking." Axel said as he extended his hand, grasped around the stick of the blue sea salt ice cream. The two were overlooking all of twilight town from ontop the tallest tower. Small buildings and homes swept out in front of them, all the same timid and unimposing colors. The houses came to a stop before the landscape shifted to a small beach in the far distance. The beach served to bridge the transition from the ocean to the land. The sun was low and to their left; bright enough to illuminate all of twilight town, but low enough and off to the side enough to not offend the eyes with its brightness. Roxas had been looking down into the streets visible from his lofty position. He could see Hayner running ahead of Pence and Olette, their laughing and enjoyment just audible to Roxas' ears from his high position. He tore his gaze away from them, desperately wanting to go down and tell them where he'd been, but Axel had suggested that would be a bad idea. Unless Roxas wanted to get them involved with the Organization. Roxas looked to Axel but said nothing. Axel took a bite of his sea salt ice cream, no doubt knowing he had to eat it quickly. The ice cream would not last long at all near him.

"You're thinking you made a mistake joining the organization right?"

Roxas broke his look with Axel, returning it to the sweeping town in front of him.

"I felt that way when I first joined. Still do sometimes." Another bite. "Unfortunately Roxas, they're as close to friends as you'll ever be able to have. No one would want to be around us if they knew what we truly were."

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked before sampling his own ice cream. He'd had it once before, with Hayner, Pence and Olette during his brief stint with them. Somehow it just didn't taste the same.

"Trust me kid. Most people are not very accepting."

Roxas was going to push more but Axel's tone suggested that would be a bad idea to do so, so Roxas let it go.

"It's not all bad though. We get to go where we want, when we want. We get to do pretty much whatever we want. Hell, except for Xemnas and Saix giving me orders, this is the kind of life I always wanted as a kid. I just... never thought it'd cost me this much to get it." Another bite. "Not everyone in the organization is that bad either. Demyx is an alright guy when he's not being a little bitch or playing his sitar like he's the only one in the building. Trust me you haven't heard loud till you've seen him wail on that thing."

A small chuckle escaped from the two as they pictured Demyx wailing on his Sitar. A comfortable silence existed between the two as the twilight continued to fade into night, the stars of all the worlds beginning to light up in the sky. A gentle wind rustled across the tower, disturbing the spikes on both of their hair. Roxas turned to Axel.

"Axel?"

"mm?"

"How come you're being nice to me now?"

Axel smirked before leaning back against the smooth wall of the tower. "You remind me of someone I used to know. In my old life."

"Funny.."

"What's that?"

"I think you remind me of someone I used to know too. In my other life." Roxas responded, matching Axel's earlier smirk. They broke apart looks to look back at the setting twilight sun. It was almost below the horizon now. The town truly did look beautiful with the interplay between light and shadow dancing around the rooftops and surface of the far away ocean as the shadows slowly began to win. Roxas took another bite of his ice cream. It tasted more like it did that first time.

*****  
Roxas crept slowly along the dark faintly illuminated streets of a town. The darkness was palpable, but the world still retained a certain warmth. Sora recognized the place. He hadn't been there in a long time, but he still strongly remembered this place. Traverse Town. Roxas hunkered down before looking over the lip of the nearby building. He was trailing someone but who?

_"What are you up to Axel?"_ Roxas thought, as he caught glimpse of his target, his eyes just over the lip of the building as he watched a cloaked figure continue to move forward. The cloak figure paused for a second, before turning to look directly where Roxas was hiding. Roxas withdrew from edge of the building quickly, exasperated that he may have been seen. Rather then risk looking out from the same place, Roxas decided to try a different vantage point. He looked above, gauging how far up the roofs of the two buildings that surrounded him were. He'd gained a great deal of strength and skill in the very short time he'd been with the organization, but scaling up either wall seemed a fairly daunting task. Unless.... Roxas smirked. With incredibly fast and light feet Roxas ran up the wall, using the friction between his shoes and the wall in combination with his speed to take several steps vertically up the wall. When he felt his shoes start to slide, he moved in closer to the wall, bracing his hands and feet against the wall. The slight hang time he had before falling as he clung to the wall was ample enough for him to push off from the wall forcefully, a small grunt escaping him. He spun around in mid air, preparing his hands and feet to brace against the wall parallel to on the wall he had just launched himself against. The only sound was that of his cloak as it flew through the air. When his hands and feet hit the 2nd wall, he once again moved in close to the wall, his hands firmly braced against it. He pushed off the wall, spinning in the air once more, and landing on the roof of the building he started running up. (bad description I know - think wall-jumping from Prince of Perisa/Super Mario 64/Mirror's Edge). His landing on the roof was incredibly smooth and silent. In fact the only sound he made was the exhalation of air from his lungs as he landed. Roxas silently treaded across the shingling of the roof, careful to remain as silent as possible. When he came near the edge of the building, he spotted Axel once more. Axel raised his hand, preparing to open a dark portal. Roxas traversed to the edge of the roof, leaping to the roof of the nearby building watching Axel closely. Axel normally acted pretty sneakily, but this was different. What was he up to? The dark portal opened and Axel quickly stepped through. Roxas had to now where Axel kept sneaking off to, so as soon as Axel had passed through the door Roxas leapt to the ground. The impact was slightly painful, but he ignored it, stumbling forward slightly as he raised a hand. He needed to keep this doorway open if he wanted to know where Axel had been sneaking off to.

*******

"Are you going to be a good girl this time Naminé?" Roxas could hear Marluxia around the corner, chastising the girl on the other side of the door. "No trying to escape this time?"

"Please Marluxia! Let me go! ... I can't stand it in here anymore." Naminé cried from behind the door.

That cry... Roxas felt a pain in his chest, a constriction. The girl was firmly out of his vision and yet, he could feel her pain, he could almost see it.

"No no no Naminé. I already told you that you're not going anywhere till I'm done with you."

"Please... Marluxia... I.. I'll die in here..."

Marluxia's voice became harsher and sharper. "Stop your complaining. Do you want to go back in the basement?"

Roxas strained to hear the response the individual on the other side of the door gave.

"What was that? Try speaking up Naminé." Roxas couldn't see it from around the corner, but he could certainly hear that Marluxia was delighting in his power over this individual; no doubt smiling sadistically as he prodded at her with his condescending words. Roxas could hear Naminé make a response, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Good. Keep practicing. I want you to be ready when our guest of honor arrives. I warn you though Naminé. Do not fuck this up for me or you will regret it. Once I've disposed of Xemnas, I'll let you go on your merry little way."

_"Guest of honour?" _Roxas began thinking._ "Who did he mean?"_ With the tone Marluxia had said "guest of honour" in, and the way he talked about disposing of Xemnas, that was Roxas' immediate thought. But what threat could the girl on the other side of the door possibly pose to Xemnas when even Marluxia could easily hold her hostage?

"I'll be back later Namine. Be a good girl while I'm gone." Came Marluxia's sadistic voice. Roxas could hear the snicker as Marluxia marveled at his own genius. There was that familiar vacuous noise, vanishing a moment later. Roxas slowly rounded the corner, needing to be absolutely sure Marluxia had gone before he made his presence known. Who knew what Marluxia would do if he found Roxas overhearing his plans for mutiny. He wasn't sure who else was in on it either so he had to keep his wits about him. Larxene probably was. She showed the same disdain towards Xemnas as Marluxia. Axel? Maybe. Roxas had followed him here after all. But Roxas knew Axel. If Axel was helping them to overthrow Xemnas, it'd only be so he could overthrow them later on. But what of this girl. That's what Roxas was most curious about so he continued moving down the hallway. This place reminded him a lot of the Organization's strong hold. Roxas wasn't absolutely sure, but he figured this must be Castle Oblivion. The halls were the same pervasive white, the only colour were those created by the shadows and the occupants of the castle. He moved towards the door, unsure what to do. Should he knock? Was this girl okay?

"Mar... Marluxia? Are you still out there?" The girl behind the door said.

"Huh? How did you know I was out here?"

"Who... who are you? You're not Marluxia... I saw the shadows from your feet under the doorway."

"Marluxia left. My name is Roxas."

"Roxas." He heard repeat her name. "My name is Naminé. You aren't with them are you? You sound a lot nicer than them."

Roxas smiled slightly. Her voice was very gentle and soothing. But that smile quickly faded. Why did Marluxia have this innocent sounding girl locked up at the top of Castle Oblivion? It didn't make sense.

"Well... I'm not with Marluxia if that's what you mean."

"Oh... oh good!" She said excitedly. "Then can you get me out of here!?"

"Um.. maybe... I have to get this door open first." Roxas said, observing the door to see if there was a way in."

"Oh.. heh yea... that's kinda a problem huh... I dunno Roxas maybe you should just go, I don't want you getting captured by Marluxia too, and he has the only key."

"Key... hm. I wonder... Naminé can you step away from the door? I'm gonna try something."

"Okay Roxas. Be careful!" came her reply, concern highly evident in her voice. Roxas waited for a moment, hearing the soft noise of her foot steps as she hurried away from the door. Roxas elevated his right hand slightly, calling forth the Kingdom Key. _"Will this work?... A key opens doors..."_

Roxas aimed the end of the keyblade directly at the sizable keyhole that kept this door firmly shut. The Kingdom Key shimmered, which seemed to force the keyhole to shimmer in response. The shimmering intensified as its focal point seemed to be directly at the keyblades tip. A moment later, a streak of light erupted from the end of the keyblade, beaming itself directly into the keyhole. There was a sound, the sound of tumblers falling into place before that distinctive click of a door unlocking.

Roxas smiled as he lowered the keyblade from the keyhole, allowing it to fade away leaving his hands empty. He quickly stepped forward grabbing a hold of the handle and opening the door. He quickly took note of the room. It was quite small and cramped, though Roxas had a feeling this wasn't a fault of the castle. Marluxia had purposely given her a small living space. There was a small bed to the left that looked like it would scarcely be able to fit someone even of his modest size. Directly forward was a small table, littered with scraps of paper. The few that weren't scrunched up or hidden below others revealed detailed drawings. There were drawings all over the walls as well. But there were no windows in this room. No portrait to the outside world except for the ones Naminé had drawn. As he continued his survey of the room, that's when he saw her, near the corner in the right. He was immediately struck by her eyes. Her incredibly deep brilliantly blue eyes. The pure whiteness of the room made them stand out even more. They looked sad and tired, but yet.. there was a glimmer of hope and happiness in them. The next thing he noticed was her smile. Despite her tired and sad eyes, her smile looked truly happy. It was directed at Roxas and even if he had tried he wouldn't have been able to resist smiling back. Her lips were thin and delicate but they went perfectly with her face, the perfectly sized nose, and the light and thin eyebrows. Next he noticed her hair. It was a pleasant, gentle blonde. It didn't try to stand out like Larxene's blonde, rather it was just simple and clean. She herself was somewhat tall, her body as soft and delicate as her face. She wore nothing but a flimsy white dress. It reminded Roxas of the thin tattered white clothes he'd found himself in the first time he appeared in Twilight Town. But he shook that off as merely a coincidence. Honestly she was perfect - the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He might not have seen many girls in his "life" but he knew he didn't have to to make that claim. The only thing that seemed wrong was the happiness missing from her deep sapphire eyes. Though he knew that was no doubt a consequence of being held prisoner.

He was about to speak, but she quickly made from her position in the corner, leaping at Roxas when she was a few steps away and wrapping her arms around his neck as she hung from his frame.

_"What's this feeling in my chest... I feel.... No no that can't be. I'm not supposed to be able to feel..."_

Just as he was starting to get used to, and enjoy her delicate body against his own, she released him from the hug, stepping back from him a bit as she blushed. Her light skin and the obscenely white room made the red tint on her face easily visible. Roxas was well aware that he shared her blush. She looked away from him, giggling lightly.

"I'm sorry Roxas... it's just.. you're the first friendly face I can remember seeing. You're dressed like them... but you're different from them, I can tell... you okay Roxas?" she asked noticing his lingering stare.

"Yea I'm fine... are you okay Namine?" Roxas replied, continuing his stare at her.

"I think so.." She replied following his look. One of the straps of her dress had shifted during her engagement with him, and it revealed a dark blue spot. A bruise.

"What's that?" Roxas asked moving closer to get a better look at the mark.

"it's nothing." Namine replied firmly, recoiling from him as she moved the strap back over the mark. It seemed the last thing she wanted him to do was get involved.

"Let me see, please?"

"It's nothing." She reiterated

Roxas shifted awkwardly, a million thoughts rushing through his head, each more horrible and disturbing then the last. This girl was so innocent looking.. if Marluxia.... if he dared... Roxas' lip twitched slightly as he tried to suppress these thoughts. He swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "Naminé he didn't.. touch you did he?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Her gentle eyes hardened slightly. "No. Not the way you're thinking thank god. He likes dragging me around through the castle, throwing me in here... he's just a forceful person. But I'm okay Roxas, really. I just want out."

Roxas sighed in relief. _"Thank god for that."_ "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure." A pause as she tried to think. "Everything just kind of... flows together here." She finished with a half smile. "I don't remember anything before I just kinda showed up here."

"Showed up here?"

"Yea... the only thing I remember before I showed up here was jut falling. Falling through darkness. I hate the darkness." She said with a frown. "Roxas? What's the matter? Something I said?"

"no no it's nothing." _"That's exactly the same as what I remember when I was.. formed... is she a Nobody too??"_ "Do you have any idea why Marluxia is keeping you locked up in here?"

"It has something to do with this.... weird skill I have, but I dunno what Marluxia could be wanting to use it for, it's not like it's really useful for anything."

"Weird Skill? What's your skill?" Roxas said, keenly interested.

"Well... hm... how about I show you?"

"Okay? How are you going to do that?" Roxas said smiling.

She raised a hand up, her index finger sticking up. "One sec, stay right there." She said as she hurried over to the table in the room, picking up a notepad and pencil from its surface. Roxas hadn't noticed it before because it seemed to blend in with the rest of the pages on the table. She quickly hurried back to her previous position.

"What? Your weird skill is drawing?" Roxas said with an amused chuckle. Naminé giggled in response to his chuckle.

"No no silly. Just stand there, don't think about anything in particular. It's easier for me that way."

Roxas continued his smirk, expecting this was just some cute game she was playing, but he'd play along. "ok Naminé." Roxas relaxed closed his eyes and relaxed his mind, allowing it to blank out - at least as best he could. The sounds of pencil quickly moving on paper could be heard, a mixture of long and short strokes across the paper.

"Ahh ahh ahh Roxas, I said no focusing on anything, even me while I'm drawing." She said pleasantly. Roxas re-doubled his efforts to ignore all external distractions. It was exceedingly difficult but he kept it up.

"There. Done Roxas. You can open your eyes now."

Roxas did so, uncertain what to expect. What could she have possibly drawn? She continued smiling at him as she turned the notepad quickly too him. It was amazing how much detail she'd managed to put on that piece of paper in that short period of time. The drawing depicted what looked like a tree, bent almost completely over just after rising from the ground It kept horizontal for a short distance before it began turning upward, disappearing off the edge of the page. Behind the tree was an island, it's rocky peaks and vegetation easily visible. The most significant feature though, was the two people tanding in the foreground, leaning against the bent tree. A boy, about Roxas' age with long flowing hair, a strong face, and wearing a vest and jeans stood smiling. There was a space in between him and the second figure. The second figure was a pretty young girl. Her hair was short and she wore a simple t-shirt and a skirt. Roxas stared at the girl for a moment longer before he looked up from the page to the face of the girl who now held the notepad. Back to the drawing. Naminé and this girl. They looked so similar - at least in the face. The eyes in particular. They were the same.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well?" he repeated, unsure what she wanted in response.

"Do you remember this Roxas? It was hard searching you. This is the only thing I could really see. But it was strong."

"No I don't remember that..." He said as he continued to stare at the drawing, his words slowing down as he did so. "No wait." He raised a hand, index finger extended. He placed it against the pad, in the empty space between the two figures. "Someone's supposed to go there, between those two." Roxas continued looking at the two figures.

"The boy, his name... it's.. Riku. The girl. Her name.. her name is... is Kairi." Roxas' head was starting to hurt again, just like before when he'd tried to remember. But he was actually able remember something before the pain became unbearable.

"Kairi.." Naminé repeated that name. "I think I know that name... but I dunno where from."

"Naminé, what did you mean by searching? How did you draw this?"

"Well... that's the weird skill I was telling you about. I can see people's memories just by thinking about that person. I can see their memories in my head, but it's easier to draw it if someone else wants to see it too, or I want to keep the memory for later. But some people are harder to read then others. I can't read Marluxia at all. There's other in the castle, but I don't know anything about them or where they are or what they even look like so I can't search them. Marluxia seems to have this crazy idea that if I draw someone's memory, I can change the picture and change the memory. He keeps talking me he needs me to do something with this skill. If I could just convince him that I can't do what he wants... I think he'd let me go. Or kill me." She said morbidly.

"I won't let that happen. Come with me, we can get out of here right now."

Naminé's eyes lit up as she took a step towards Roxas. But she stopped, shaking her head. "No Roxas. I know I asked you to save me from here.... but Marluxia will hunt us both down and kill us if I escape again, I won't get you involved like that."

"Um.. I can tell Xemnas, he'll sto.."

"No! Don't tell Xemnas."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Xemnas is a million times worse than Marluxia. I managed to read him once... it was scary Roxas. It was really scary. I've had nightmares about what I saw. The only reason he didn't kill me already was because Marluxia wanted me kept alive for whatever he's planning."

"Maybe I can beat Marluxia, and Xemnas will never have to know if I sneak you away from here."

Naminé smiled brightly at him. "Roxas.... I know you want to help, and I love that... but I think you know you can't beat Marluxia."

"I.." Roxas began, not wanting to admit she was right, but she was. Marluxia was one of the stronger members of the organization, while Roxas was its weakest. "I can't just leave you here."

"It's okay. I'm tougher then I look. And you won't really be leaving me here if you come back and see me again right?" She smiled.

Roxas smiled back. "That's true. I promise, one day I'll get strong enough to protect you from Marluxia."  
Her smile faltered sight and he could tell she wasn't sure if she believed him, but he didn't care. He'd prove it to her. She let the notpad fall to her side in one of her hand sbefore she moved forward again hugging him.

"I'm really glad you came Roxas. I felt like I was going to break in here before you came."


	10. I am Roxas p4

Now we're getting into to the good stuff with Roxas. Sorry for grammatical/spelling errors, it's just been awhile since I've written much so I thought I'd share what I have.  
**  
I am Roxas pt 4**

Roxas was once more upon his throne in the place where nothing gathers.

"I'm pleased with you Roxas." Came the Superior's voice from his lofty position. "You once again exceeded my expectations. I had expected you to have more difficulties with the lesser nobodies then you did with the heartless, but you disposed of them without trouble." Xemnas raised his cloaked hand from the armrest of his throne. "Another increase of position is in order."

Roxas felt the familiar rumbling beneath his throne before it was elevated once more. His throne was now higher than Vexens. _"Great, just 12 more guys to beat"_ Roxas thought with a slight smirk. Vexen looked furious that the newest member had already surpassed him. Apparently Vexen had been fairly high ranking at one point, but he had been unable to deliver lately, so Xemnas had been punishing him by demoting him. That was what Axel had said anyways. Vexen and Axel had a pretty evident dislike for one another, and Axel was never one to be straight forward with anything.

Xemnas spoke again. "We have a few pressing concerns to discuss. Most notably, a certain mouse has continued causing us a great deal of annoyance. Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, I'd appreciate it if you would keep this little pest out of hair. Kill him if it pleases you to do so, but be careful if you decide to engage him one on one. He is rather strong for someone so small."

"Yes Superior!" The three said back to Xemnas practically in unison.

*****  
Roxas was sitting upon the small white table in Naminé's room. This was the third time he'd been here in as many days. He didn't have to follow Axel after the 1st time, but he still had to wary of Marluxia and the other denizens of the castle, lest he wish to be caught. His dark robe had been removed when he'd entered. He felt strange without it, exposed, naked almost. But it was okay. Anyone else except Naminé and he wouldn't have unveiled himself like this. He was looking around the walls which had become almost covered with pictures now. A few in particular caught Roxas' attention. The ones of the organization members, of him. There was one of him and Axel in twilight town, sitting on the tower, sharing sea salt ice cream as they overlooked the dimly lit town... did she see that happen or had she pulled it from Roxas' memory on one of his previous visits? There was another, near the wall adjacent to where he was sitting that grabbed his attention. It was of a boy about Roxas' age. It was difficult to tell since the picture was from behind the boy, but Roxas felt there was something very familiar about him. He had the same hair as Roxas; the unruly spikiness that seemed to disregard gravity completely, but the colour was definitely darker.. There were two others following just behind the boy one looked like an overgrown duck wielding a large staff, the other one...

"Please Roxas, stop moving around, I'm trying to draw." Naminé said with a slightly scolding tone, but the playfulness she intended to convey was still there. Roxas looked away from the picture on the wall towards her. Her hand was still guiding the pencil expertly across the canvas, but she was looking up at Roxas, her eyes piercing into his own. Her artistic skill must have been quite high if she could draw without even looking at her canvas. After a moment her pencil stopped moving.

"Hm, Done." She said as she lowered her pad into her lap. Roxas pushed himself off the table he'd been sitting on moving over to check what she had drawn. It was startling really, the sheer detail of the drawing. It depicted Roxas exactly as he had been sitting a moment earlier, every intricate detail drawn with great skill, unlike some of the other drawings on the wall. She must have put more effort into this piece.

"Wow Naminé. You really do have a talent."

"heh, thanks." She said blushing slightly.

"Can I have it?"

"Mm... oh sure.." Her delicate hand moved across the page towards the tops where the rings of the notepad that held the pages together were. She pulled lightly at first, then a little harder as the page was torn from the note pad. She raised the drawing to Roxas who happily took it. Roxas folded it carefully before slipping it inside one of his pockets.

"Roxas?"

"Mm?" Roxas replied, looking down from where he stood, their blue eyes connecting once more.

"Can we... get out of the castle? Please? It's so... stale and unpleasant here." She frowned looking around the purely white room. The only form of color against this back drop were the few splashes in her drawings the shadows and the two nobodies the were looking at one another. There was one advantage to this place though in Roxas' mind. It really accentuated just how blue and beautiful Namine's eyes were. "I know I can't escape. Not now; it's too dangerous. But I really want to see what's beyond this castle besides just in the memories of others."

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't do it. And yet, looking into her eyes; there was no way he could deny her. "Where do you want to go? I don't quite have the passageway thing figured out yet.. so I don't want to try going too far."

"I dunno..." She looked towards the wall of drawings she made, her eyes immediately drawn to one. Roxas followed her gaze. It depicted two small children sitting on the edge of a pier, watching as the brilliantly golden sun faded below the horizon. A beach was just visible as it swept off to the sides from the pier. Roxas' first thought was that it depicted twilight town, but he quickly reconsidered. The sun didn't shine like that in twilight town.

"... Destiny Islands..." Roxas said softly and without conviction. Something just told him that was the name of that place.

"What did you say Roxas?"

"That place..." he said continuing his stare at the drawing, taking a few steps towards it. The more he looked at it the more sure he became. "Destiny Islands." He repeated. Naminé at up from where she was seated, moving to Roxas side.

"Destiny islands." She said. "I know that place."

"Me too." Roxas said.

"Let's go!" Naminé said, looking up to the taller boy to her right.

"Okay let's give this a shot." Roxas nodded to her. Usually corridors of darkness relied on the uer having been at the destination before, but maybe it was just the knowledge of the destination that allowed the corridors to work. Roxas quickly snapped up his cloak and draped himself in its shadowy embrace. He quickly moved to Namine's side again, raising his right hand. There was a wisping noise, a billowing of dark mist against the wall Roxas's hand was raised towards. Dark vines snaked out of the mist, quickly forming into a doorway, blackness flowing beyond the doorway, eating the light in the room. Roxas felt fragile hands wrap around his free hand, squeezing it tightly. Naminé was huddle in close to him. For a second Roxas was unsure what she was doing but he quickly remembered something she had said earlier. _"I hate the darkness."_

"It's okay Naminé." Roxas said reassuringly as he dropped his right hand and looked towards her. "Nothing in their can hurt you, especially not with me around."

The fear in her face quickly melted away but she still didn't seem quite sure.

"It'll be fine, just follow my lead okay?"

He felt one of her small hands move down towards his own, her delicate fingers interlacing with his. For a moment he considered saying something; what was this gesture supposed to mean? He wasn't sure. But he didn't ask, rather he jut blushed slightly and began moving towards the door to the darkness, Naminé's grip increasing as they got closer.

"Here we go." Roxas said calmly. Truth was, he was a little unnerved about this. He wasn't sure if this would take them where they wanted to go. Hell he wasn't even sure if he really wanted to go to Destiny Islands. It was part of his other's past, that much he knew. What if he met those who knew his other and all of his others memories came back. It might change him forever. But that didn't stop him, and he moved forward, Naminé just behind him. The darkness was cold and chilled his skin. He felt Naminé's hand shake in his as the ground disappeared beneath them, the feeling of falling embracing them as the passageway to the white room vanished and darkness became all they could see. Naminé huddled in close to Roxas as the continued to move through the darkness, towards their destination. Their ws an abrupt disappearance of the falling sensation as a light tore into the darkness. Roxas moved towards it. That what he was looking for. When he reached the tear in the darkness, he could feel solid ground beneath him once more, and he and Naminé stepped through, into the light. The second they exited the darkness the warmth return to their bodies, replenished by the light. There was a wisping sound as the passageway behind them dissipated back into the darkness, and they were left in this new place. A cursorary glance revealed that this was the place Roxas had wanted to bring them. Sora recognized where they were - the small island that was an offshoot of the island he'd spent so much time on growing up. The sun was heavy as it approached the horizon, but its light was still in nearly full force. Sunset would be awhile off. It was too bad really, Roxas had wanted to see the sunset of this world, but staying here that long would be dangerous. Even coming here in the first place was dangerous. If Marluxia found out she was missing, he'd go on a rampage to find her; and from what she said he always succeeded. But that didn't matter right now. No all that mattered right now was that he was alone with Naminé, their feet atop brilliantly white sand, tropical waters sweeping all around them. Roxas turned around to observe the central island, and what he saw startled him. He stepped back disbelievingly. He was seeing nearly the exact scene Naminé had depicted in one of her earlier drawings. The only thing that was missing was the two people in front of the bent papou tree. Naminé too was startled as she observed the same thing.

"Roxas it's..."

"It's exactly what you drew a few days ago." Roxas finished for her. "This is... this is Riku and Kairi's island. My other's island.... My island...." Roxas said slowly.

"Roxas I... I remember this place too. And not because I saw it in your memories."

"Wait, that would mean that.. you're..." Roxas' head erupted with pain as he fell to his knees. It hurt so bad, but he could still feel the memory. Feel it coming back.

"It won't work! The keyholes not finished yet!" came the voice of voice of a large humanoid dog to Roxas' left. Goofy. Roxas looked down, he was wielding a keyblade and had it raised towards a billowing mass in front of him. It looked like a more colourful version of a corridor to darkness, except... it was shaped like a heart.

"What can we do?" Roxas heard his own lips say. But it was not his voice. It was much higher and child-like.

"Maybe, we gotta go wake wake Kairi up?" Goofy spoke again looking behind him. Following his gaze while dismissing his keyblade, Roxas saw the girl from the picture Naminé had drawn. This was Sora's memory, Roxas was seeing it through Sora's eyes. Sora looked down, holding his hand over his heart. Over Kairi's heart.

"I think you're right. If we can free her heart.... but how??" Sora said looking up with a bewildered look on his face. As he looked back towards Kairi, he sw the dark keyblade still strewn about the ground.

"A keyblade that unlocks people hearts... I wonder...." Sora said slowly, pausing for a moment to think.

"Sora?" A confused goofy aid as Sora walked forward, towards Kairi, towards the dark keyblade. He knew what he had to do. When he reached the dark keyblade he slowly bent down, picking it up slowly. It was much heavy and unruly then his usual keyblade. It's metal felt cold to the touch. Sora's mouth became dry as his heart began beating faster.

"Sora! Hold on!" came Goofy's voice as he waved his hand in front of himself, as if hoping that would cause Sora to reconsider once it dawned on him what Sora planned to do.

Sora's other companion... Donald spoke up. "No! Wait!"

But it was no use. Sora's mind was made up. He was going to do this. He had to do this. Roxas watched on in horror as Sora turned the keybalde around, grasping it just below the metal spiking that rose from the tip. Sora closed his eyes as he pulled the dark keyblade forward, piercing it into his chest, just beside where his own his own heart was, where Kairi's heart had taken refuge. There was a numbness that spread out from the point where the blade pierced Sora, a gentle numbness that snaked its way across his body as a glow, gentle at first began to shine out of the wound. The dark keyblade was expelled by this light, vanished before Sora's eyes as it too broke apart into 6 shimmering orbs. 6 hearts of pure light. How could something so pure have created such a dark and sinister weapon. The numbness had taken over all of Sora's body now, as a 7th orb, nearly identical the other 6 except brighter, even more pure, came forth from the wound the dark keyblade had inflicted. A glow overtook Sora's body as he felt it loose it's causality, it's cohesiveness in this world.

"Sooorraaa!" came Donalds voice as he rushed towards Sora.

_"I'm sorry Donald and Goofy." _Sora thought, looking towards his two companions.

"Sora!" another voice spoke. Sora's attention was immediately pulled towards that voice. That sweet angelic voice. It was Kairi. It had worked. She rushed towards Sora as he felt the last filaments of his being dissvolve away. Sora felt a happy sadness. Happy that he'd saved her, just like he'd said he would, but sad that he wouldn't be able to touch her, to be there with her. Sad for how he knew she'd feel as he faded away. She was nearly at him now, but there was nothing left of him here. Her hands frantically grabbed at the glow that was the only personification of Sora that was left. The last thing Sora could feel was his own heart rising up and away from him before he faded from the realm of light.

"No! No! Kairi!!!" Roxas screamed, the pain in his head not even registering after what he'd just seen, he involuntarily pulled forth hi keyblade as he thoroughly thrashed against the numbness and pain that the memory had filled him with.

"Snap out of it! Please!" Naminé's voice came to him as she shook him. She was on her knees shaking him as he rested on all fours. Roxas shot his eyes open. The castle he had seen in Sora's memory was gone, replaced once more by the island. Roxas could feel tears at his eyes. He could feel a pain in his chest a pain in his.... No, impossible. He didn't have a heart, but what he'd just seen, it hurt in his chest. Sora gave his life to save her. His life. Roxas had trouble understanding how someone could be so selfless, somehow he'd survived though, but that memory would not reveal itself to Roxas. Kairi's heart was inside of Sora. That means that if Roxas came from Sora's heart leaving his body, Naminé must have come from Kairi's heart leaving Sora's body.

"Naminé..." Roxas said slowly, his shallow breathing returning to normal. "You're Sora and Kairi's nobody."

"I know..." she said slowly, looking back at Roxas' stare.

"You know?"

"I saw it, I was reading it from you as you experienced it." Naminé stood up, offering her hand to Roxas. Her face had a few gentle tear marks as well. Roxas accepted her extended hand and stood up. He didn't rely too much on her hold. Lest he pull her down with him given her frail frame. Roxas still held the Kingdom Key in his free hand. He quickly put his hood back on, hiding his face from Naminé. He didn't want to show such weakness in front of her.

Naminé and Roxas stood in silence for several moments, unsure of what to do now. What were they to make of what they'd just seen. Naminé and Sora both knew where they came from now, but witnessing that scene made Roxas feel incredibly inadequate. How could someone ever live up to their other when their other was like Sora?

"Sora?... Sora! It's you!" A voice came from behind Roxas. Roxas immediately turned around, letting go of Naminé's hand. It was Kairi! And she was rushing towards Roxas, but why? Before Roxas could respond to her advances she had wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Instinctively without thinking Roxas returned the gesture. His memories of her compelled him to do so, but he was unsure what to say to her. How to say he wasn't Sora. They broke the hug a moment later, Kairi still beaming at him as she hadn't yet seen his face beneath the hood. Why did she think he was Sora... the keyblade? She and Naminé truly did look a lot alike and now it made sense why.

"Sora?" Kairi asked when Roxas did not speak or act.

"I'm.... I'm not Sora."

"Wha... No.. but you have to be. You have the keyblade... and you feel just like him..." Kairi said disbelievingly. She moved towards Roxas again, this time her hands making for the sides of his face, for the hood that veiled his face from her. Roxas didn't stop her - it was just easier this way. He felt the shadows that obscured him fall away as she pulled the hood down. When she could see him fully, she pulled her hands away, closing her eyes tightly as she fought back tears.

"I'm so sorry..." she said meekly as she brushed away the tears. "I thought.. I thought you were someone else." Kairi couldn't wipe away the tears fast enough.

"It's okay.." Naminé said gently as she approached her other, extending one of her hands to comfort Kairi. But when Naminé's hand touched Kairi's bare shoulder they both recoiled from each other, a flash of light having originated from their contact point. Naminé was staring curiously at her hand, hoping it would reveal the cause of the light, while Kairi looked at the two, confused at what had just happened, tears still at the side of her soft face from the previous disappointment. That look... it caused a pain in Roxas' chest.

"Kairi.."

"huh? Roxas, you know my name?"

"Wait what? How did you know my name?"

Kairi looked at Roxas unsurely. "I.. don't know... who are you two??"

Roxas looked towards Naminé trying to make sense of this whole scene. _"Wait.... Naminé can see memories and let others see them.... Maybe she somehow did that to Kairi and that's how she knows my name..."_

"We're..." Roxas began. What was he supposed to say here? They were the nobodies of her and Sora created when Sora had turned into a heartless? For a moment Roxas considered simply leaving. This escapade was not going very well.

"We're friends of Sora." Naminé finished for him.

"You are!? Is he okay??"

"Yea.." Roxas said playing along with Naminé's idea. "He's fine."

Kairi's face lit up at this news, the sadness that had previously entrenched it was now gone. "Do you know where he is?"

Roxas looked back to Naminé once more before returning his look to Kairi. He shook his head.

"Sorry Kairi, we don't know where he is right now, but if we see him we'll remind him to get his butt back here."

"Thanks." She said smiling at them. Her face became more tern though as something else seemed to dawn on her. "Do you know Riku?"

Roxas shook his head again.

"No I don't know who Riku is."

"Okey..." Kairi said solemnly. Her happiness about Sora having subsided a little. But she perked up quickly. "Hey um do you want to come to dinner at my house? Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine."

Roxas returned her smile. He would have loved to have gone but he knew it was a bad idea. They'd been gone too long already. "Thanks Kairi, but we'll have to take a rain check. We have to go."

*****

Roxas and Naminé were once more situated inside her small room in castle oblivion. It looked like their little trip had gone unnoticed.

"That was weird wasn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Just a bit." Naminé replied with a weak laugh. "You remember her, don't you? In Sora's eyes."

"Just bits and pieces. But his feelings for her are really strong. You saw it right? He killed himself without even knowing for sure if it'd save her. I.." Roxas began to speak but was interrupted by a large commotion outside on Naminé's door. Both Naminé and Roxas instantly froze when they heard the voices.

"I'll get her Marluxia! Why don't you go work on your frilly hair style?"

"Don't push me Axel! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"Relax Marluxia. Everything's going according to plan isn't it?"

Roxas knew he should be high tailing out of Naminé's room, but something compelled him to stay. He wasn't sure if it was the need to see what was going on, or to protect Naminé, or something else. Maybe it was a combination of all of those.

The silence outside the door was broken after a tense moment. "Fine Axel. I'll go great Sora. You make sure she's ready to co-operate in this."

"Will do, oh great Marluxia." Axel said sarcastically.

"I'm warning you Axel."

"yea yea." Axel said brushing aside Marluxia's stern comment. There was a sound outside the door of a corridor to darkness opening and closing. Marluxia had left. Roxas untensed greatly now that Marluxia was gone. Surely Axel didn't intend to use Naminé like Marluxia? And what of Sora? He was in the castle?? This would be his chance to finally meet his other. There was the und of tumblers and slider falling into place as the door to Naminé's room was unlocked. The great white door was harshly pulled open as the familiar figure of the cloak draped Axel stepped into her room.

"Alright Nami... Roxas?? Roxas what the hell are you doing here!? You shouldn't be here." Axel's voice said, changing from its usual calm collected self to a high pitched yell, nearly cracking. He sounded afraid of the fact that Roxas was here. Roxas had never heard Axel's voice sound like that. Even when he spoke to Xemnas of Saïx he never lost the calm and laid back attitude but something about Roxas' presence had him on edge.

"What? Axel what's going on??"

Axel pushed forward into the room, grabbing onto Roxas's wrist with that same unnatural strength he had before. With a harsh pull, Axel expelled Roxas out of namine's room and into the hall.

"One moment." Axel said to Naminé before following Roxas' tumbling body into the hallway. He shut the large white stone door behind him.

"Axel what the hell?"

"What are you doing here Roxas?"

"I could ask you the same thing Axel."

Axel sighed angrily. "You have to leave Roxas. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without her. I'm not going to leave her to whatever Marluxia is planning." Roxas took a step towards the door to Naminé's room, but Axel quickly stepped forward, blocking Roxas from the door.

"I don't think so."

"Wait, you're actually working with Marluxia?" Roxas said in disbelief. He was so sure Axel was only putting up a façade to Marluxia.

"No. Quite frankly I don't give a shit about Marluxia or his plan. But there is something I'm in this for, and Naminé has her role to play."

"It's something to do with Sora isn't it? What does Marluxia want with my other?"

"It's not important."

"Fine, whatever. I'll find out after i warn him. But right now, I'm not going anywhere without her.

"Tch.." Axel began. "You know what Roxas, go right ahead. We'll do this without her."

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Axel as Axel stepped to the right, removing himself from the path between Roxas and the doorway to Naminé. For several seconds they stood off, Axel having his usually "I don't give a crap" attitude as Roxas examined him, looking for the game Axel was playing. Daringly Roxas took a step forwards towards the door, expecting Axel to move to intercept him. But Axel did not, rather he continued his indifferent look at Roxas. Another step and Axel remained motionless. Roxas moved forward once more quickening his pace towards the door. Maybe Axel was telling the truth as he made no action to stop Roxas. Roxas moved his hand forward, wrapping it around the handle that opened the door. Just as he did so, he felt a large sweeping application of force to the back of his head. It didn't hurt, it didn't have time too as the world started swimming around him, bright colours and distortions joining in as he fell forwards, slumping against the door. _"How did I not see this coming..."_. The colours and distorted view of the door disappeared into black as Roxas lost consciousness. Just before he did however, he heard Axels' voice once more.

"Sorry Roxas, but I'm not risking losing you to your other."


	11. I am roxas p5

**I am Roxas pt 5**

When Roxas next opened his eyes he was in a familiar spot. He was lying on his bed in his room in the Organization's stronghold. He looked around for a moment, unsure of how he got here. But the events quickly returned to him causing him to sit up quickly. As he did so there was a rush of pain at the back of his head; where Axel had hit him. He instinctively shot a hand to the sore spot, trying to rub away some of the pain. The pain was hardly enough to deter him however, as he quickly rose from his bed, using his other hand to open a doorway to darkness against the wall of his room.

Roxas stepped out the other side of the doorway, arriving in Castle Oblivion just outside Namine's door. The castle felt different than before. Darker, more sterile. More lifeless (if that was really possible.) Something big had happened here. Roxas could feel it in the air. Fearing it had something to do with Naminé he hurried to her door. It was unlocked. Not a good sign. He pulled the door aside rushing into her room, his eyes revealing even more chaos then he had feared. Nearly all the drawings had been torn from the walls, many ripped apart and strewn about the room. The table had been over turned and the bed had been cut cleanly in half. Roxas shuddered a little. He was about to leave the room and attempt to find Naminé when something caught his eye, buried beneath the tattered remains of her bedspread and several of the drawings. He sifted through these fragments of her short life, unearthing her sketchpad. It was still intact though it had taken some damage. Roxas picked it up delicately, not wanting to let any loose pages slip out. He grazed his hand across its plain and unremarkable cover.

"Naminé...."

"That girl's really gotten to you hasn't she?" Axel's voice. Roxas turned quickly, maintaining a tight grasp on Naminé's sketchbook while bringing forth his keyblade in the other hand.

"Axel! Where is she!?" Roxas demanded raising the keyblade in his right hand towards Axel who was dominating the doorway to Naminé's room. Axel looked at Roxas curiously. Well, looked at his keyblade.

"When'd you get the upgrade Roxas?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked Axel, the venom not leaving his voice. Axel nodded towards Roxas' keyblade. Roxas had been so focused on Axel before he hadn't noticed the change in his keyblade. Now that he looked however, it was impossible not to notice. The keyblade was now more slender and elegant. The purest white lined the handle and colored the two narrow shafts that lead to the blade aspect of the keyblade. _"Oathkeeper..."_ Sora's voice said inside Roxas' head. _"I promised to always keep her safe."_ He could feel the power of this keyblade. It almost seemed to radiate warmth and light, just like Naminé_. "Just like Kairi." _Roxas shook his head. He wanted to know where this keyblade had come from, but he was far more concerned about Naminé at the moment.

Roxas returned his stare back to Axel. "I said where is she!"

"She's safe if that's what you're worried about." Axel took a step into the room as he saw Roxas untense slightly.

"Well where is she?"

"I'm not sure, she left with some guy named... Riku was it?"

Roxas lowered his newly empowered keyblade, sighing slightly. She might be gone but he knew she'd be much better off with Riku then Marluxia or the other members of the organization.

"What about Sora?"

"Gone with them too." Axel paused for a moment as though he were expecting Roxas to say something. When Roxas remained silent Axel spoke again. "Marluxia sure made a mess of this place didn't he?" Axel took several more steps, closely observing the destruction in the room. "Tsk tsk. That guy always had a temper. Good thing she wasn't in here when he went off." Axel bent down picking up a torn sheet of paper at his feet. It was a simple scribble Naminé had done depicting Axel and Sora struggling against one another, weapons locked together as each tried to overcome the other.

Roxas kept Naminé's sketchpad tucked firmly under his arm, still keeping on his guard despite Axel's musings. After what Axel had done previously, Roxas didn't trust him.

"Why did you attack me Axel."

"You didn't leave me a lot of choice you know." Axel said slightly condescendingly. "You should be thanking me." An agitated sigh. " Do you have any idea what could have happened if you'd run into your other?"

"Uhh... nothing?"

"WRONG!!" Axel shouted in response crossing the distance between them incredibly quickly. Roxas made to raise his keyblade in defense, a natural response, but that powerful grip kept his hand lowered, his keyblade useless. Roxas was forced back by Axel's incredible strength until they collided with the wall of Naminé's room. Axel's free forearm was braced against Roxas' chest making him unable to move from under Axel's power. Axel's heavy emerald eyes were fiercely piercing into Roxas' terrified blue ones.

"Listen to me carefully Roxas. If you had met with Sora, there's a good chance you wouldn't be here right now."

"Wha... What??"

"You'd be dead Roxas. D-E-A-D, dead. Got it memorized!?" For a moment the two remained deadlocked, staring intensely at one another before Axel withdrew from Roxas turning his back to him as he ran his hands through his fiery hair in frustration.

"I'd be dead...?"

"That's right Roxas." Axel said turning around once more, having returned to his usual calm cool demeanor. "If a heartless interacts with their nobody, there's a pretty good chance they'll turn back into their original self. We've seen it happen. Why do you think Xemnas didn't kill his heartless himself? He could have captured that heart without the aid of the keyblade."

"But.. Sora isn't a heartless... and I thought the whole point of our organization was to get our hearts back and become our original selves."

"No Sora isn't a heartless. But don't think for a second that means you wouldn't fade out if you got to close to him."

Roxas' mind quickly flashed back to that scene between Naminé and Kairi. That strange unmistakable flash of light.. had that been an attempt to recombine? Axel continued "As for Xemnas... haha well I don't believe for a second he gives a crap about getting his heart back anymore. He cares only about the power. As for the rest of us, we want our hearts back. I for one am not interested in going back to my old life - there's nothing left of it, but I do want my heart."

Roxas was silent for a moment, Naminé's notepad and the Oathkeeper still tightly held in his hands.

"Where's Marluxia?"

"Oh he's dead." Axel casually said with a wave of his hand as though that fact was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!"

"Yep he's dead. Gone. Dust. Vanished. Erased. Expired. Cadavarized. Take your pick. Mostly though, he's just plain dead." Came the voice of an amused Axel as he gestured his hands along with the words.

"What happened??"

"Well Roxas, Xemnas called an emergency meeting about just that. So let's go."

****-------------*********************

Roxas and the organization had once more gathered upon their thrones. The room looked much more barren then normal however; many of the thrones were unoccupied, forlorn by their owners. Xemnas sat upon his throne, his fingers tapping on his armrest restlessly. He looked angry. The first seemingly genuine emotion Roxas had seen him display. Xemnas took a deep breath, his frustrated exhalation echoed through the room of gathering. All members seemed tense, on edge. This was clearly not a mood they'd seen Xemnas in often, some of them perhaps never. It was unnerving.

"Xemnas wha.." Demyx began after all the remaining members had sat in silence for several moments. He was harshly interrupted by Xemnas' extremely forceful words.

"Shut up." Another deep inhalation from Xemnas. Demyx looked meekly towards Axel then Roxas. Both returned his look of uncertainty to him. With each passing moment, the apprehension in the room built, thickened. You could practically feel the weight of it pushing down upon the occupants.

"We have a problem." Xemnas said calmly. "We've lost nearly half our fucking members because of Marluxia. Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus. Gone due to their stupidity. Our Organization now has gaping holes within it. We need to fill those holes."

How could Xemnas be so cold towards the members who had just been killed. Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus had been founding members with Xemnas, people he'd known even before he became a nobody but did he care that they were dead? No. He only cared about finding a suitable replacement. It was strange, the divide that seemed to exist between the lower 7 and the upper 6 in the organization. The lower 7, they were all old school members. Calm. Collected. Emotionless. Cold. Their eyes were that piercing lifeless amber. The other 6 were more lively; they almost seemed to have genuine emotions. Would he become like the other 7 as time passed? A lifeless husk. Would he forget how to feel? He liked being able to feel - even if it wasn't truly feeling, even if it was just a trick of his mind. He liked that feeling of friendship he got when he was around Axel. He liked the different but extremely warm and pleasant feelings he felt around Naminé. Those feelings sure as hell felt real.

"Xemnas what happened? Sora went all gung ho on them didn't he?" Xigbar asked.

"That imbecile Marluxia was, as I suspected, planning a mutiny to gain control of this Organization. I gave him control of Castle oblivion in the hopes it would flush out his schemes and indeed it did. He attempted to control Sora through manipulation of his heart and memories. I warned him against trying something such as that against Sora, and now he's dead. If Sora hadn't killed him I would have. I will not tolerate insubordination within this organization. Unfortunately his actions lead to the deaths of 5 of our members, many of whom were vital to the integrity of this organization." Xemnas raised one of his hands rubbing his forehead.

"where's Sora now Xemnas?" Saïx asked.

"I do not know. What about you Axel, you were in the castle. Do you know where Sora went?"

"Nope couldn't tell you Superior. He disappeared along with Naminé and Riku."

"You best not be lying to be Axel."

"Superior I assure you, I do not know where they are."

"Very Well. Since you mentioned him, I feel I should address something. We were wrong when we assumed that Sora was our most dangerous adversary. Certainly his actions in Castle Oblivion has shown he is much more dangerous then I original speculated. In spite of this however, the events of Castle Oblivion have clearly shown that Riku is much more formidable then Sora himself."

There were murmurs through the remaining members. Roxas remained silent, not wishing to dispel his knowledge of Riku, less the organization know more about him then a keyblade bearing friend of Sora.

"It seems Riku has somehow managed to maintain the full strength of Ansem, accentuating his own strength with these powers of darkness. When pushed too far Ansems power overwhelms the boy increasing his strength many times over Riku or Ansem separately. This makes him far more threatening than Sora himself. Riku will likely become fully capable of wielding all the dark powers we are graced with if he is not stopped before taming the darkness inside himself. As such I'm moving him to highest priority. We must eliminate him before he becomes more powerful. Do not take the boy lightly. Even thrown into castle Oblivion he quickly adapted to the environment, single-handedly killing both Zexion and Lexaeus. I cannot stress this enough, knowing the attitudes of some of our remaining members. **_Do not take the boy lightly_**.

The next important thing I must say is that we are in need of new members to facilitate our goals. With our ranks reduced like this, it will be difficult to cover all the necessary tasks we must complete.

"yea maybe it'd help if you actually did something besides sitting on your throne all day." Axel muttered, perhaps louder then he intended as Xemnas caught Axel's remark.

"What was that Axel?" The way Xemnas said that chilled Roxas to the bone.

"Nothing." Axel said sharply, trying to retract his previous comment. Xemnas maintained his harsh look at Axel, but proceeded.

"due to the severity of this, I'm tasking all members to find suitable new recruits for the organization. Finding worthy nobodies will not be an easy task, but if you believe you have found a proper candidate, bring it to my attention. If agree with your assessment, we will adopt them into this group. I will be assigning you each various worlds to observe and look for potential members in addition to your regular duties. This will be a difficult time for us. With three keybladers free and on the loose and the loss of 5 of our members we all have to give more. We will make it through however. As for world assignments, are there any volunteers?"

Roxas immediately spoke up. "I'll take Detiny Islands and Twilight Town superior." Roxas wanted to ge these two worlds mostly because he didn't want the likes of Xaldin or Saïx to ever set foot in those places. That thought was unsettling. He shuddered as he continued to think about them; the thought of Kairi running into Saïx or Hayner running into Xaldin.

"Why do you wish to take those two Roxas?"

"Well, I'm already familiar with them from my own and Sora's memories. I'd have a better idea of the areas then the other members."

"Indeed." Xemnas thought for a moment, his fingers once more rasping against his throne's handrest. "Alright Roxas, you are to observe and report on those two worlds. However, due to the relative ease of those two worlds, I will be assigning you with Axel to a third, more difficult world. You are still in need of serious training, do you not agree?"

"Yes Superior." Roxas said, trying to hide his relief and joy at having secured the safety of those two worlds from the other organization members.

"Are there any more requests?" Xemnas continued. There were a few murmurs but no one spoke up to secure a particular world.

"Very well. Roxas, Axel, you will be overlooking Hollow Bastion and Traverse town. Those areas are teething with heartless whose hearts are ours for the taking. Axel you will also take Peru and Sydney. Luxord, you are to take Hawaii and Port Royal.

"Understood Superior." There was an unmistakable glint in Luxords eyes as Roxas observed his response. Roxas had never actually been to Port Royal, but Axel had told him it was full of pirates and treasure. Somewhere where Luxord would feel right at home.

"Demyx you will take Olympus Coliseum."

"Aww man... do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"But... Hercules is there. I don't want to have to fight him....."

"Then don't fight him if you do not want to. Fighting more would be good for you though. But regardless, you will observe that world. Do you understand me Demyx?"

"Yes Superior." Demyx replied, sulking in his throne as he slid further into it, his legs dangling dangerously over the ground far below.

"Good. Xaldin, you will take Beast's Castle, Saïx will take...." Xemnas voice drifted away becoming indiscernible as this memory faded away.

***** ------- **************

Roxas was standing at the highest point of the large mountain like object that dominated the island Riku, Kairi and Sora had spent much of their child hood on. The sun was high in the sky, nearly directly overhead, but his cloak shielded him from the sun's bright rays. The sky was a perfect cloudless blue, one of those perfect days where all you'd want to do would be to relax and laze about an island like this. Was Destiny Islands always this peaceful and serene? It had been the few times Roxas had been to it so far.

His cloak also had the advantage of allowing him to blend in with the dark rock as he watched several teens run about the beach below; laughing and enjoying each other's company. Oh how he envied them. But it was not them who were the center of his attention. No. A lone girl, sitting upon the bent papau tree on the small island that branched off this island was the person who commanded his interest. Kairi. He felt an insatiable attraction towards her, though he suspected that was mostly due to a combination of his other's memories and his own desires and feelings towards Naminé before she was snatched away from him. By Riku. Usually this island was quiet this time of the day and Roxas would use this time just to think. But today was different. They were all here.

Kairi continued her forlorn look out into the sea. Roxas couldn't see it as her back was to him but he could tell she was hoping, wishing, praying that Riku and Sora would come back to her. Would appear on the horizon, rushing their way back. Should he tell her what happened? No that wasn't his place. Besides he wasn't entirely sure what had happened in Castle Oblivion himself. He'd pried Axel after the meeting, but he was unable to get anything out of him. It was like trying to draw blood from a stone. Sure Axel had jerked him around abit, strongly suggesting that he knew far more then he was letting on, but he'd never spill that information. It was infuriating really. Naminé meant so much to him despite the short time they'd spent together - partially spill off from Kairi and Sora's undeniable attraction to one another, but to Roxas it was more than that. It had to be more than that. Naminé and Axel. They made him feel real. They ade him feel that he had to be a somebody.

Roxas shook his head, dismissing the thoughts as he continued his watch over the island. Truth was, he knew he'd never find a nobody here, much less one worth recruiting to the organization. But that didn't stop it being the focus of his "observation" time. The Islands were so peaceful, a stark contrast to the turmoil and conflict that was engulfing countless other worlds. He would ensure this place stayed like that, no matter what.

Roxas wasn't sure how long he stood upon the rock face, watching the island, but in what seemed like a flash, the sun's rays had fallen to the horizon as shadows and darkness began to snake their way through the island. Clouds had begun to occupy the previously clear sky. Kairi hadn't once moved from her spot, waiting for Riku and Sora. Several of the other teens had moved to the island to talk to her, but none had been able to convince her to stop watching the horizon. But now that darkness was approaching, she finally tore herself from her place upon the papau tree, moving towards the boats with the other teens. Silent as a shadow, Roxas moved down the rock face, leaping from edge and protrusion as he worked his way down from on high. As Roxas leapt to the soft white sand, a cold breeze whipped against the island. An unnatural breeze that chilled even Roxas, robbing his body of its warmth even through his thick cloak. He'd recognize that chill anywhere. The heartless. Why would they be here. Did they sense him and his keyblade? He didn't see them. Not yet. But still, in a flash he drew his keyblade forward. He stopped for a moment, observing the keyblade. It'd been that same one he'd drawn against Axel. He'd been unable to draw it forth since then, but now he could again. Why?

_"it doesn't matter right now."_ Roxas said dismissively as he tailed Kairi and the others who just began pushing off shore. Again that bitter wind threw itself against the island upsetting the previously calm ocean. Roxas did not like the looks of this. The main island was visible in the faint light of the setting sun, but it was far off and the ocean was becoming more unsettled and hostile by the second. The wind was sweeping in volumous pitch black clouds as well. The same type of clouds that dwelled eternally above the city that never was. Roxas swallowed hard as he continued to watch Kairi and the other teens hurry towards the main island before the storm that was coming reached full strength.

"They're not going to make it..." Roxas said. "The storm's coming in too fast. Ugh what am I supposed to do here!" He said beneath his breath. He didn't know if he could ave them all, and he wasn't even sure if he should. If Xemnas found out... _"No, I can't let him stop me from doing the right thing. I have to try to save them."_

Roxas temporarily dismissed his keyblade so he'd have both hands free. In a flash he threw a hand forward opening a dark portal. He prayed he had the precision with portal to do this. He reaseted his hood which had been blow to the side by the wind, then stepped through the portal. A moment later he was dropping down into the boy of Kairi's boat. It had worked. Without hesitation he grabbed her wrist and reopened the portal. Kairi struggled against his hold demanding to know who he was and where he'd come from, but he gave it little concern at this moment and pulled her through the portal with him. An instant later the two stepped through a portal on the main island just be the shore as waves rocked against it. Kairi protested once more demanding to know his identity as he released her writ, but he had no time right now. He moved his hand forward again, once more calling forth a door to darkness. He stepped through as Kairi continued to ask him who he was. A moment later he touched down inside another boat. He'd seen this individual from his watching of the island, and from Sora's memories he knew the boys name was Tidus. Tidus jumped back from Roxas so quick'y he lost his balance. Added with the shaking of the boat on the churning and heaving water, he began to fall backwards out of the boat. Before he could do so however, Roxas grabbed ahold of his wrist, pulling him forward and along with him through the corridor of darkness. A moment later the two set foot upon the safety of the shore, Kairi looking on anxiously. What surprised Roxas though, as he let go of Tidus, was that Kairi was not alone Someone else had joined her. Another one of the girls who had been on the island. Selphie. Roxas stared at her confused. How had she made it back here? He scanned the shoreline but could see no boat. He question was quickly answered however as a dark portal opened near him, and a figure cloaked just lie himself, but taller and lankier appeared out of it Wakka in tow. The figure moved his hand forward, sending Wakka over to the others. Roxas looked at the other figure, attempting to decipher the identity of the individual beneath the cloak. What would an organization member be doing here?..._ "Axel?"_ Roxas began to thing. He was about to ask the cloaked individual but they spoke first.

"All of you, get out of here now. It's not safe." A strong and stern voice. Distinctly familiar. But definitely not Axel. Wakka, Selphie and Tidus hurried on ahead. Kairi however lingered, staring betweenthe two cloaked individuals before her. She was about to speak, to ask them who they were but she was silenced as Roxas and the other cloaked figure simultaneously sent their keyblades whipping past her. For a moment she paused in fear, but when she heard the cry behind her she turned around. A heartless had been impaled

"Kairi! Go!" Roxas shouted in unison with the other cloaked individual. Kairi nodded and rushed off as more Heartless began to appear along the beach. Roxas rushed forward, pulling the Oathkeeper from the sand as the cloaked individual did the same. Who was this person? His keyblade was dark, with blood red vein-like lines flowing through it. It looked like some sort of demonic wing. When the two had both gathered their keyblades they pointed them towards one another, the edges of the blades just grazing each other.

"A Keyblade... Sora?... No. No you can't be Sora."

"No.... I'm not. The name's Roxas. Now who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because.."

"Look out!" Roxas yelled, spotting a heartless about to attack the cloaked figure. With seemingly no effort, a lightning fast action, the cloaked figure buried the demonic wing into the heartless' forehead, dismissing it in a dark mist before returning his attention to Roxas.

"Thanks, but I don't need the help."

_"That voice... he has a keyblade..."_

"Riku?"

"How do you know that name??"

"I just know it." Roxas said frankly maintaining his powerful lock on the dark figure before him. "Well are you Riku?"

The hooded figure was silent as though contemplating the question. "I used to be."

"What? You're not making any sense! Who are you then?!"

"Heh.. you remind me of someone I know, always getting worked up when he doesn't understand something. Yes, I am Riku, but I'm not who that name used to refer to. I'm different now. But now it's my turn to ask who the hell you are, and why you're on my Island. And that keyblade, it's one of Sora's... where did you get it?" Riku said pausing only for instant to dispatch a heartless that had dared draw near him.

Roxas thought slowly about how to answer this question properly. He had seen and could even feel the raw power coming off Riku, but that was not the main reason he had to be careful about how he answered. Riku knew where Naminé was. Riku was someone he, indirectly, knew. Something familiar in a life that so far had been anything but familiar. Pushing Riku the wrong way would quickly get rid of that.

"I'll answer but first... where's Naminé?"

"Naminé? How do you know her?"

"it's not important, just tell me."

"I can't. I can tell you she's safe. Now why are you on my island?"

"I'm watching the island cus of an organizati.."

"I knew it!" Riku interrupted harshly, assuming an attack stance as he raised his keyblade toward Roxas once more. "I knew from that stench in the air you were one of them."

"Them?" Roxas said unsurely, taking a step back from the enraged Riku.

"A nobody, one of the group that tried to use me and Sora before you tried to kill us." Riku's voice seemed to drop in pitch become much deeper and more sinister. "I won't let you taint my home. I won't let you near Kairi. I won't let you get in my way!" In a flash Riku had moved towards Roxas, bringing his keyblade crashing into Roxas. Roxas was just barely able to raise his own keyblade to block riku's attack. But the force of the blow was enough to cause Roxas to stagger backwards several steps.

"I'm not your enemy Riku!"

"Shut up! I won't believe your lies. Not again." Riku lunged towards Roxas, keyblade fully extended. Roxas sidestepped, but Riku's keyblade caught the tail of Roxas' robes, tearing clean through them.

Roxas paused as he looked at Riku's temporarily open defense. He wasn't sure if he should attack. If he did, then there'd be no chance to talk to Riku. If he didn't do something though, Riku might kill him. Riku had already killed several members; there was nothing that'd make Roxas different to him. Roxas took several steps away from Riku before speaking again. "Please Riku you have to listen to me!"

Another near miss as Roxas raised the Oathkeeper in defense against Riku. Riku was strong; very strong. The blow was almost enough to topple Roxas to the ground. Roxas quickly darted left, placing both hands on the keyblade before taking a strong swing at Riku. Riku's keyblade was still in front of him, having finished its forward slash once the resistive force of Roxas' Oathkeeper had disappeared. Riku didn't even attempt to raise his keyblade in defense and merely caught the Oathkeeper with his free hand. He caught it by its shaft, just below the blade portion. Roxas was momentarily stunned - even Axel had never been able to catch his keyblade in midswing like that. Roxas felt a pull forward as Riku moved his arm forward, pulling Roxas towards him. Roxas maintained his grip on the blade and pulled against Riku, but it did little and Roxas was still pulled forward. There was a brief flash as Riku raised his own keyblade to strike Roxas. His hands still grasped against his trapped keyblade Roxas could do little to guard against Riku's slash. There was a slight wincing sound as Roxas felt the keyblade strike him hard on the side. It hit with such force, Roxas had little chance to stand his ground, and was sent hurtling in the direction of Riku's swing, keybladeless. He skidded through the sand of the beach, carving a deep line in it before coming to a stop. With labored effort, Roxas found his footing, staggering to his feet against the incredible pain in his side. He was bleeding slightly, but the main source of the pain was the blunt trauma of Riku's attack. Riku hadn't struck him with the blade portion of his keyblade, though Roxas was unsure if that had been on purpose or not. Regardless, the pain was quite excruciating. Roxas had gained a great deal of strength and skill in hi short life but it had been rendered completely ineffective by Riku.

"Riku please! I'm trying to protect the island from them!"

"You are one of them." Riku said with eerie calm, his voice still dark and sinister as he traversed the beach towards Roxas. A slight flick of the wrist switched Riku's hold on the Oathkeeper from the shaft to the handle. Roxas hurried back from Riku as Riku continued his advance. The blow was still causing him a great deal of pain, greatly reducing his speed. Roxas looked away from Riku for an instant, attempting to gauge his surroundings for option. When Roxas looked back Riku was infront of him, having crossed the distance between them incredibly quickly. Roxas jumped back, moving his hands forward as he attempted to act, to use his only remaining attack option: magic. But as soon as he had begun gathering the energy, Riku had gathered and launched his own magic attack

"Dark Fira!"

The dark flames struck against Roxas, licking and devouring the clothing where it had struck Roxas. He felt it burn his skin just as the full force of the attack struck him and knocked him down into the sand once more. Riku moved over the downed Roxas. Riku raised his own keyblade above his head, preparing to strike Roxas.

"Goodbye. With you gone, we'll all be one step closer to being safe."

"Riku.." Roxas said closing hi eyes and preparing for would may very well be the last sensation he'd ever feel. This all felt so familiar, like something just like this had happened before. But after a few moment when it hadn't come, Roxas slowly opened his eyes. Riku had stopped. With the heavy hood shielding Riku's face, it was hard to tell why he had stopped.

"No... " Riku said slowly. "I'm not a monster. I won't kill him like I almost killed Sora." His voice had lost much of its deepness. It was decidedly less sinister.

"You are a monster Riku. You have to be." Those words came from under Riku's hood, but they once filled with darkness and malice.

"No! I will not become you!"

"You're too weak to protect your friend's without me Riku."

"I'm not weak."

"Then prove it. Kill him."

The two voices exchanges their words.

"I need to know something first." Riku's hood turned towards Roxas once more. "Who's nobody are you?"

"Sora's." Roxas said slowly, unsure of what was going on. Riku was arguing with himself. Or was it himself... _"Ansem!"_

Riku took a step back from Roxas at hearing that he was Sora's nobody.

"You're.. Sora's nobody?"

"yes.." Roxas said. "Riku it's Ansem isn't it?"

"Kill him Riku."

"No!"

There was a loud thudding sound from directly behind Riku shortly before Riku tumbled forward. His movement revealed the presence of another figure whose arm was still raised up from where he had truck Riku. Roxas quickly indentified who it was - the charkra were a dead giveaway. Axel.

Riku lurched forward, stumbling through the sand as his hands lost their grip upon the keyblades. Riku's keyblade disappeared in a flash, while Roxas found his right hand immediately filled by the Oathkeeper. A moment later Riku fell forward into the sand near Roxas.

"Axel! Where did you come from?"

"Haha well Roxas, you've been gone all day. Xemnas told me to collect you." Axel held a hand out towards Roxas, Roxas took Axel's free hand, using Axel's impressive strength to get back to his feet.

"I figured you'd be here. Good thing I came when I did. Who is this clown anyways?" Axel asked, gesturing to the unmoving Riku.

"That's Riku." Roxas said, still breathing heavily after the confrontation a few moment earlier.

"_That' Riku??_ Seriosuly? Pathetic really." Axel said amused as he moved over to Riku's downed form. "I didn't even hit him that hard and he just dropped like that. What was Xemnas so worried about?"

There was a slight groan from Riku as he stirred on the ground once more.

"Hehehe I'm in control now." That sinister voice once more escaped Riku's lips. There was a slight delay before Riku instantly rose to his feet.

"Hm maybe he's a little tougher then I thought." Axels said with mild interest. The air around Riku seemed to thicken, condense. The rest of the island was dark but the air around Riku was beyond dark.

"Axel.. I think we should get going.."

"What are you kidding me? I haven't had a good fight in ages." Axel lowered his hands as flames rose up from the sand, flowing allowing Axel's form. Riku stepped forward, that same all encompassing blackness moving with him. Riku raised a hand slightly as his keyblade returned to him in a flash whose light was quickly vanquished by the darkness around him. Axel smirked before moving swiftly towards Riku, the fire left in his wake so hot it glasses the sand beneath him. Riku merely continued his walk forward, not reacting to Axel's movement at all. When Axel reached Riku, he threw a Chakram towards Riku mid section. Before even reaching Riku, the chakram was stopped in its trajectory by the sheer thickness of the dark air around Riku. With what appeared to be the slightest movement, and the clang of metal against metal, the Chakram was sent hurtling toward Axel. It was too fast for Axel to even catch as it sped past him, disintegrating a sizable rock behind Axel. Axel gulped. Axel lowered one of his hands towards the sand as a stream of flame naked along it toward Axel. When it reached Axel, it reformed in his hand into hi Chakram. Axel's confidence was noticeably shaken as he moved to engage Riku once more. Axel attacked Riku with a furry and speed Roxas had never seen but he was completely unable to penetrated Riku's defenses. Riku was guarding all of axel's attacks with movements of the arm which held the keyblade. The rest of his body appeared to be completely motionless as Riku's voice, that dark and sinister voice, taunted and laughed at Axel. On a particular attack by Axel, Riku seemed to switch modes. After batting aside Axel's Chakram's, Riku drove his keyblade against Axel's back, striking a long cut into Axel's side. This was quickly followed with a projection from the field of darkness that surrounded Riku. The projection knocked Axel away from Riku and into the sand. A single counter-attack. That was all it took to take down Axel. Roxas had seen enough; it was clear that Ansem was in control of Riku now. They had to get out of here. Roxas moved across the sand towards his fallen friend a fast as his damaged body would take him, unsure if his plan would work - he had to be quick before Riku figured out what he was doing. Riku did not increase his pace as Roxas rushed over to Axel. Roxas projected his hand toward the ground beneath Axel as he continued moving across the sand. Hi timing was right on as the dark portal opened beneath Axel just as Roxas reached him. They fell into the portal just as Roxas saw Riku moving towards them with blinding speed. Roxas saw Riku raise his keyblade to strike them both down and he shut his eyes. The blow never came and when Roxas reopened his eyes, they were within the organizations strong hold.


	12. I am Roxas p6

** This is my first chapter in awhile. I'm abit rusty, and I'll rewrite this later. But I started writing this again.**

**  
I am Roxas p6**

Roxas sat atop the highest building on Destiny Islands as his eyes attempted to resolve the dark town around him. The Quarter moon provided a small amount of light, but hardly enough to pierce through the shadows between the homes.

"I know I felt it.." Roxas repeated softly to himself. "There's a nobody down there somewhere… a powerful one…" Roxas up righted himself before rushing towards the edge of this building. With a strong kick off he launched himself into the night air, coat tails unfurling behind him before landing swiftly and silently on the adjacent building's roof. He had to find out where this nobody was. "It's a huge danger to these people, to Kairi… whatever it is." Roxas continued to move from the building tops, slowly working his way down until he was at ground level. The nobody's presence felt stronger now. Roxas kept his guard up as he slowly moved through the town, staying out of the light from the quarter moon as best he could. The last thing he needed was to be spotted – especially by Riku. Roxas had improved since their last encounter – no doubt a large result of Axel. Axel had insisted on near constant fighting practice and training since his encounter with Riku - but he knew he was hardly a match for Riku. Not yet.

As he trailed the nobody's presence, it led him towards the outskirts of town. The buildings became more scarce and loosely grouped – as did his cover. But he pressed on. After several minutes Roxas reached the source of the nobody's presence – it's focal point. As he stared at the house in front of him he hesitated. It looked so familiar.

Roxas slowed his pace, allowing his eyes to take in his surroundings. As he reached the front of the house, he felt a sudden surge of pain in head. He saw images forming in front of his eyes so he shut them tightly. But that did nothing to stop the images. The images were of this house, but… from a different time, from a different person. Whose memory was this?

The front of the house flew by, a dark brown blur as he ran past, heading quickly for the back of the house. It was day time in this memory, but the clouds were thick and grey overhead, and a cold rain flung itself upon the island. If this person felt cold in the rain, Roxas certainly couldn't feel it. All he could feel was a flutter in his stomach. Upon reaching the back of the house, Roxas felt his legs attempt to stop, skidding into the sand a little as his body halted. There was sharp turn before the memoty continued moving Roxas forward. There was a large deck that spread out from the back of the house. It was fairly high up – it was obvious that where this memory was leading him, but Roxas was unsure how this person intended to get on to the deck.

_"This memory… it's Sora's… which means… this must be Kairi's house! But what would a Nobody be doi…"_

Before Roxas could finish his thought, the memory had brought him the far side of the deck. A thick cropping of vines had slowly snaked their way up it over the years, mirroring Sora as he grew, and always providing him with a way to scale the lofty deck above. Roxas felt a rupture in his head, like a spark igniting inciting an eruption, as a wave of memory slammed against him, sending a surging pain through his skull as his brain attempted to keep up with the memories that were rapidly bombarding it. His vision began to star and grow hazy as this memory gave way to another. One of a younger Sora in this exact same spot. A moment later this was replaced by a memory of Sora and Riku once more in this spot. Faster the memories came, and the more Roxas' head throbbed in pain. He couldn't see it as the memories flooded his vision, but he felt his body fall, first to his knees, then onto his hands. As Roxas was just on the verge of collapsing from the pain, the memory influx began to slow. He could see the memories clearly now – he could see glimpses of his past life, of Sora, of Riku, of Kairi. He'd caught glimpses of them before, but they had never been like this. They'd never been this strong, this clear. The last memory faded away from Roxas vision with the last words

_"It's my lucky charm, be sure and bring it back to me!"_

Roxas shook his head, shaking the last of that memory from his vision. His head still throbbed, and begged him to focus on the onslaught of memories he had just taken in, but Roxas blocked it out. He needed to know what a nobody would be doing here. That thought sparked an urgency in Roxas's steps as he moved to where the memories had revealed the vines. Was Kairi okay? Was this nobody here for her? It had to be, why else would it be here. Roxas intensified his pace, making quick work of the short distance between him and the entry point of the deck. He considered simply rushing up the side of the deck, but he knew hed be unable to do so silently. Upon reaching the cropping of vines, Roxas rapidly ascending up them, the only sound was that of his cloak as it billowed from his quick movements. As he swung himsel over the lip of the deck, he landed silently in a crouched position, silencing the landing to preserve his stealth. Roxas stood up slowly, scanning his surroundings. He recognized this place. It was very vivid in the memories he'd been hit with a moment earlier. A quick glance to his right revealed a large set of glass doors. There were a few very dim lights in the room behind the glass doors, just enough for Roxas to discern shapes with his eyes heavily adjusted to the dark. He could see Kairis bed and.. Kairi. Her sheets over top of her, in a deep sleep. She was still there, she was safe. Roxas sighed in relief as his breathing slowed. But what of this Nobody?

Roxas heard a whimpering, audible to his extremely sensitive hearing. He turned his way towards the sound with great curiosity. He took a step towards the sound. There it was again. Roxas took another step forward, very carefully and quietly. The sound was coming from the far side of the deck. As Roxas moved across the deck, a figure began to resolve in front of him. It was a person – at least, it looked like a person. That must be the Nobody he was looking for. But he hesitated when he realized this. The whimpering that was coming from this Nobody – it wasn't whimpering, it was crying. A Nobody crying… that didn't make sense… Roxas continued to move forward, the figure becoming more clear. It was a girl – a girl with short black hair. She was dressed in a flimsy white dress – the same style of clothes he'd initially appeared in at Twilight Town. Was she a recently formed Nobody? She had her knees bent up and her face buried into them. Her hands hung loosely around herlegs, keeping them together.

Roxas took another step forward, his concentration on his stealth having been lost due to his intense interest on the figure in front of him. His step stressed to\h wood beneath his foot causing it to let out a soft creek. It was more the enough to alert the crying figure in front of him to his presence, and she quickly pushed herself backwards until she was firmly against the deck railing when she saw Roxas. Roxas could hear her fast and shallow breathing.

"It's okay.." Roxas said softly taking another step towards her. She recoiled slightly, pushing herself up more against the railing.

"Who… who are you?" The black haired girl in front of him said. Her voice shaky and frightened.

"I'm Roxas…" Roxas replied slowly kneeling down to her level. "Who are you? What's wrong, why are you crying?". Roxas extended his hand, placing it softly on her shoulder, but she quickly and coldly brushed it aside.

"Don't….. and I'm not crying" the girl said defensively. Her eyes pierced back into his, hard at first as she seemed to read him. Staring into her eyes, just illuminated by the quarter moon, Roxas realized he recognized her – or at least, recognized her face. The eyes cut into him the same way Naimine's did. Her face was soft and delicate, like Namines; like Kairi's. The similarity became much more clear when her face lost its harsh look and she untensed a little; staring into his eyes seemed to reassure her he wasn't a danger to her. After a moment of continuing their exchange, the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is….", but the girl never finished revealing her name before the scene came crashing down around Sora. This wasn't the smooth transition and wash out that all the other changes in memories had been, rather it was a violent wrentchign experience as the memory fell away, leaving only darkness and the sound of static. A moment later Sora felt his body, his real body, pushed back by a powerful force. The static and darkness vanished, and the old mansion reformed in his vision as his body continued to move through the air. Sora quickly recovered, flipping himself right side up and landing smoothly on his feet. He looked in front of him and he saw Roxas holding his head and mumbling incoherently. Sora quickly rushed over to Roxas, dropping to his knees as he came near him.

"Roxas! Hey Roxas!"

"No… no… who will I have Ice Cream with…"

"Roxas Come on snap out of it!" Sora placed his hands on Roxas' arms, attempting to remove Roxas' hands from their tight hold his hand. But Roxas immediately wrenched out of Sora's grip.

"I Feel like I'm forgetting something really important… where have you been… axel and I have been looking all over for you… I'll be there I promise."

Seeing little other option, Sora opened his hand and slapped Roxas across the face, hoping the shock would make Roxas come to his senses. For a second it seemed to work. Roxas dropped his hands from the side of his head, his eye focusing on Sora.

"Xion… I'm sorry…" Roxas said just as his eyes began to flutter slightly. A moment later, his eyes fell closed and his body went limp, nearly collapsing to the ground before Sora caught him.


End file.
